Never Again
by Nieriel Raina
Summary: UFS: Tormented by the sea longing, Legolas visits Minas Tirith. But when he is caught in a cave in, will friends he cannot remember be able to help him, or will he sail, having forgotten why he remained? Being Edited and reposted.
1. Prologue: 'Never Again'

**Author's Note: **This may look familiar to some people. It was my first story originally posted back in 2006. However, as my writing style has grown and changed over the years, and several things have need of being tweaked in the Undying Friendship Series, I am reposting it as I edit. All previous reviews should remain intact.

* * *

**Never Again**

_**by Nieriel Raina**_

**Prologue**

_**Never Again**_

_**7, Fourth Age, Ithilien**_

_**Mid-summer**_

A lone, unmoving figure stood on a rise of ground at the edge of the forest. Tall… lithe… beautiful, the wind teased strands of his golden hair, blowing them across his bright, grey eyes. Slowly, a hand raised and long fingers tucked the rebellious strands behind his delicately-pointed ears, before slowly lowering once more. He stared into the distance, looking to the west as the sun sank into the horizon. A frown creased his brow, and a low groan came from deep within him as the yearning took over his heart.

During times such as these Legolas wondered if he still had a heart. Often, he felt empty except for the continuous pain in his chest; dull most of the time, but when he dwelled upon it, it became sharper. As the longing grew in intensity, he asked himself the question he knew was on the minds of every elf in Ithilien. 'Why am I still here? Why have I not sailed?'

There had to be a reason, but right now, it would not present itself. His mind was too overcome by the longing in his heart. Only one thing was there – the sea – always the sea. In his mind, he could hear the crash of the waves, smell the salt in the air and hear the cries of the gulls. And as he dwelt on the object of his desire, he softly questioned himself out loud. "Why am I still here?"

But no answer came. He had forgotten.

Lifting his head again towards the west, he let the song of the sea start to consume him. The pain of the longing was bittersweet. The song was beautiful, yet as it called to him, a pain throbbed in his heart. Slowly, he became aware of another ache there, and he searched his heart for the reason for it.

In his mind, he heard a low growl, and he gasped. "Gimli..."

The name was spoken in a whisper as he remembered, and he grimaced at the thought of his friend. The dwarf would have his hide if he knew where his thoughts dwelt. Both Gimli and Aragorn would be hurt to know that he questioned himself and would be devastated that he had actually, for a few moments, forgotten why he still remained. But it was so hard to stay focused on his reasons for staying when he could not see them. In truth, the elf loved his work restoring Ithilien, but it never replaced the desire in his heart to sail west; and his work here kept him from those who he loved above all else, his reasons for remaining in Middle-earth a while longer.

'How is it possible that I have not seen Gimli in over a year?' Legolas questioned himself.

They both knew better. Legolas frequently needed his friends' companionship to combat the sea longing or it overtook him. It had even been six months since he had seen Aragorn and Arwen, not to mention three since he had seen Faramir and Eowyn. Had he been that caught up in his work?

No, he had been that caught up in his sea longing.

With great effort, Legolas pushed the sea to the back of his mind. He wished he could push it completely out, at least for a time. Turning towards the trees, Legolas made his decision. He was going to see his friends, no matter what must be put on hold here. It grieved him greatly that he had allowed the sea and his work to prevent his normal visits (twice a year) to the Glittering Caves. It grieved him greater that he had forgotten their lord in the face of his longing.

"Never again", Legolas swore to himself. With a heavy heart and a guilty conscience, Legolas headed back towards the elven settlement of Asgarnen.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Asgarnen **_(Ahs-GAR-nehn) - meaning 'rushing water' - _the elven settlement in Ithilien, named for the large, rocky stream that flows nearby.


	2. 1: An Overdue Visit

**Chapter One**

_**An Overdue Visit**_

**Royal Wing of the Citadel**

**Minas Tirith, Gondor**

_**Day before Prologue**_

Aragorn watched Gimli carefully. The dwarf had been standing on the balcony for a couple of hours now, looking south. He had not spoken much since he had arrived the previous eve, and Aragorn was concerned. This was not like Gimli at all. He knew his friend well enough to know the dwarf loved to talk, to tell of all his experiences. Gimli was a storyteller and a good one, and it had been a long time since they had seen each other. He should have been chatting away, telling all about Legolas's last visit to Aglarond and the mischief the dwarf and elf had gotten into; or excitedly discussing the newly found caverns in Mount Mindolluin, which had brought him here. Yet Gimli was silent, not a good sign.

Aragorn walked out to stand next to him. "What causes you to stand here so silently, my friend? I was sure you would be excited about these new caverns and a chance to explore them. You must have much to tell of Aglarond, as well! How went Legolas's last visit? Did he get lost again?" Aragorn smiled slightly, hoping his questions would pull the dwarf out of his silence.

His smile faded when Gimli turned to look at him. There was such pain in the dwarf's eyes – and concern. "Legolas did not come see me this last year, Aragorn. There is not much to tell."

Gimli turned away again. He looked troubled and deep in thought. Aragorn was taken aback by this news. Legolas had not visited! He had sensed something was not right when Legolas declined the last invitation to visit Minas Tirith. It seemed the elf had not seen anyone in a while, even Faramir reported Legolas declined to visit. This did not bode well. He looked down as Gimli spoke again.

"I fear for him. It is not like Legolas to disregard our plans. He did not even send word that he was not coming. When I sent a letter inquiring if all was well, his reply just stated that he had been busy and had forgotten. Forgotten, Aragorn! Then, he went on to say he would not be able to come in the spring either, as he usually does. No reason, just he was sorry he was unable to come." The dwarf's palm smashed down upon the balustrade with a resounding smack "Blast that elf! He's turned me into a sentimental fool!"

Despite his concern, Aragorn could not hold back a smile. It was true; there had been a time when Gimli would not have cared at all what Legolas did or did not do. They had so strongly disliked each other when they first met and were forced to work together as they traveled towards Mordor with the Ringbearer. That had all changed over the course of the Quest and the War, and Aragorn had been amazed at the strong friendship the elf and dwarf had developed. Those who did not know them well might still consider them enemies, as they bickered amongst themselves constantly. It was rare for one of them to admit to the deep feelings between them. He had been correct in his premonitions. Something was not right with his elf friend.

"I will send a letter to Asgarnen, asking him to come, Gimli. I already have a message going to Faramir; we will add one to Legolas as well. With this new discovery, I want him to be here. He has declined our offers to visit the last six months. Faramir mentioned Legolas did not look himself the last time he saw him, though our friend claimed he was just very busy in a new area of the forest." He sighed and glanced out over the city. "I have wanted to check on him, but I have been unable to get away. It seems our friend has made a habit of claiming he is busy in order to avoid his friends. Come Gimli," he gestured towards the adjoining room, "let us write to our missing comrade and make sure he cannot refuse to come!"

Gimli nodded and joined him. "Very well, Aragorn. But if he does not come, I am going to him. Obviously, he needs to have a discussion with the flat side of my ax!"

Aragorn chuckled as they both turned and headed towards his office, and soon after, a rider left the city gates, headed south towards Ithilien.

— o —

_**Ithilien**_

Legolas arrived back in Asgarnen the morning after he had made his decision to travel. He had been taking these trips alone for a while now, searching out new areas of the forest that needed the elves' touch. After last evening, he realized taking these trips alone was probably not the best thing to do. Shaking his head in disgust at himself, he entered Asgarnen and headed towards his dwelling.

The elves of Ithilien had slowly turned the land back to its previous beauty. The trees were recovering from the darkness. Young ferns, forest plants and flowers were growing everywhere in and around the elven city – if one could call it a city. Truly, there were few dwellings on the ground. All of his people lived in beautiful talans among the boughs of the great trees. There were a few guest quarters built below for occasional visitors, and a hall, of sorts, consisted of a large clearing with a scattering of stone tables and benches. The elves preferred to meet and feast under the stars. There was also a small stable which was only used when there were visitors, as Legolas and his people let their own horses roam free. A few other miscellaneous buildings were scattered amongst the trees, all a part of the landscape around them. It was a beautiful settlement.

The most interesting feature here was the home of its lord. Legolas smiled as he headed towards the tall tree that stood next to the edge of a large, rocky cliff. The main dwelling was in a talan built high in the splendid tree. It was the only one with a built in spiraling stair, which began near the entrance to a large cave system. Skilled dwarven hands had carved those caves into magnificent rooms, similar to those of the Elvenking's halls. It was here that Legolas's personal guests stayed. He often slept in the caverns when a certain dwarven visitor – one who detested climbing trees even if that consisted of climbing stairs – came to stay.

"My lord!"

Legolas stopped walking towards his dwelling and turned towards his second in command. He had known Tathar since they were children. Their friendship had grown from mere playmates to include military chain of command. When Legolas became a captain of his own patrol, Tathar became his lieutenant. When Legolas moved to Ithilien after the War, Tathar was the first to agree to come. Tathar took his duties as second in command and advisor very seriously. He knew his place and filled his role well.

"My lord," Tathar repeated as he hurried towards Legolas, his black hair billowing behind him like a storm cloud. "A rider arrived from Minas Tirith last night. He left a message for you from the king! He said you should read it as soon as possible." Tathar handed over a parchment to Legolas.

"Thank you, Tathar." Legolas smiled at his friend. "I will take this up and read it now. Unless the king requires something other of me, I will be leaving for Rohan," he held up a hand to still Tathar's protests, "and I don't want to hear any arguments about it either! I have already missed my regular trips to see Gimli, and nothing here is pressing. Unless Aragorn needs me elsewhere, I will be gone at least a month, perhaps two." Pausing to observe Tathar's expression of shock, he added, "I'll be leaving as soon as I can finish preparing my things."

"As you wish, my lord." Tathar's acquiescence came far too easily in Legolas's opinion, then his seneschal continued, making his dislike apparent, and at the same time surprising him. "I do not like you being away without a guard, but perhaps the time will be good for you. We will miss you, my lord." Legolas smirked, almost able to hear Tathar's thoughts. _Sometimes there is just no arguing with that stubborn prince. Better to just accept the fact and make sure all stays well in Ithilien until the princeling returns._

Tathar strongly disliked his lord being away for any length of time, yet, his second was not arguing. He would take it as a mercy from the Star Kindler, and was assured all would be well in Ithilien while he was away. Legolas was confident of his second's abilities.

"Thank you, Tathar." Legolas started up the steps, then paused to call over his shoulder, "And stop calling me lord. You have known me long enough to use my name!" Legolas gave his friend a grin and turned back towards his talan.

"Yes, my lord," came Tathar's cheeky reply.

Legolas grinned and climbed the stairs rapidly. Once inside, he sat at a desk and looked at the parchment. Breaking the seal, he opened it and scanned it briefly. This was a personal letter rather than official business. He sat back and read.

_Greetings Legolas,_

_I hope this letter finds all well with you. From last reports, all is well in Ithilien, and so your people can spare your arrogant arse for a time. It has been far too long since you visited us, Legolas! We have missed you. _

_A certain dwarven friend of yours arrived yesterday and is requesting your presence here, as well. It seems our city's engineers have come across some old caverns that run deep into the mountain from the city. Gimli is certain he could not explore these without your complaining and has requested I send a messenger to you. I quickly agreed, as I would have your opinions on these findings, as well. _

_In his words, "You better get here soon ,or I'll have to find a use for my ax on your backside!" Seems you are not in Gimli's favor at the time, my friend. Something about not visiting? Again, I wonder if all is well with you or have you just tired of our presence? _

_You have until the end of the week to present yourself in Minas Tirith. Failure to arrive in due time will require my sending reinforcements to fetch you. I'm certain you will wish to avoid having an angry, ax wielding dwarf coming to look for you. _

_We look forward to you gracing us with your fair presence again._

_Be well,_

_Aragorn_

A smile spread slowly across Legolas's face. Of course they would never believe that he had already been planning to visit, but by leaving this morning, he would arrive by late tonight. He would surprise them by showing up very early. Legolas smiled again. The dwarf would have to find other uses for that ax of his.

After informing Tathar of his plans, Legolas packed quickly. He slipped his knife in the sheath on his belt and buckled his quiver on his back. He picked up his bow and pack, and after a last look around, turned and left. A whistle produced Celedae, his grey stallion, and he mounted and headed for Minas Tirith without a backwards glance.

**To Be Continued…**

Thank you for reading! Please review.


	3. 2: A Late Night Discussion

**Chapter Two: **_**A Late Night "Discussion"**_

The moon shone high in the night sky as Legolas's stallion brought him closer to Minas Tirith. Celedae was everything his name implied as he raced across the Pelennor Fields, truly a silver shadow, slipping almost soundlessly through the night. Legolas yawned, eager to arrive in the city and get some rest. He had not slept in many days and his emotional turmoil had drained him. Riding alone with his thoughts had only increased his guilt over his self-imposed exile from his friends.

A smile curved his lips as the great gates Gimli had designed came into view. The guards halted him briefly but sent him on his way when they recognized him. Celedae's hooves clattered over the stones as he trotted through the empty streets, pausing at each gate by the night guards before going through to the next level. With most of the people asleep at this hour, it did not take him long to reach the sixth level.

He was admitted into the stable by a man who watched the horses through the night. Legolas took the time necessary to tend to his horse, not neglecting any aspect of his care, no matter how exhausted he felt. After cleaning out Celedae's hooves and rubbing down the silver coat, he left Celedae in a clean stall, making sure the tall stallion had plenty of fresh hay and clean water.

Making his way on foot to the seventh gate, he paused to speak with the guards for several minutes as they were more well known to him than those who watched the lower gates. With a last wave, he made his way into the courtyard, past the white tree and the Great Hall of Feasts, stopping to gaze up at the White Tower before striding up to the King's House — the large stone building that housed not just the king, but the Citadel itself as well as many rooms and guest chambers.

The door opened before he reached it and a familiar looking man came forward to greet him as he stepped inside. Legolas could not recall his name, but he paused as the man bowed then spoke. "Lord Legolas, King Elessar told us to expect you, but he did not think you would arrive for several days." The man seemed nervous at his unexpected appearance, fidgeting and glancing towards the Royal Wing. "All have retired for the night, however, I know the king would want to see you. Shall I announce you?" the servant asked, twisting his hands and not quite meeting Legolas's eyes.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, do not disturb anyone this night. I am also weary and will see myself to my chambers. If you would simply let the king know in the morning that I have arrived, that will suffice."

"As you wish, my lord. Pleasant dreams," the servant returned, looking relieved as he bowed again then slipped away to return to his duties. Legolas smirked and made his way to his room.

While he was weary, he also needed to think about his meeting with his friends on the morrow. They would want to know why he had kept to himself in Ithilien for so long. He would not lie to them, but he could not bring himself to admit the whole truth either. Legolas was ashamed of his behavior. He would have to think this through before he spoke with Aragorn and Gimli, though the latter might not be so easily avoided.

Arriving at his door in the long hallway, Legolas pulled out his key and let himself inside. He slipped through the formal sitting room on silent feet and made for the left-hand door off of that room, closing it without even a click behind him. The moonlight from the open balcony door just across the bedroom illuminated the room, making the open door that connected his bedroom to Gimli's noticeable at first glance. He smiled to himself as he made his way to a chair where he deposited his pack. He placed his weapons on hooks on the wall, then glanced to the wash stand in one corner.

It would not be wise to wake Gimli at this hour. He was in enough trouble with the dwarf as it was without intruding on his sleep. But Legolas could not help stopping in the doorway and looking in on his friend. The sound of loud snores rumbled from within the adjoining room, and Legolas grinned. For once, that was a comforting sound. He had missed his friend.

Leaving the door open, Legolas removed his shirt as he walked over to the wash stand and as quietly as possible poured some water into the basin and dipped in a cloth to remove the dirt from his travels. The water was cool, but felt nice on his skin. Feeling refreshed, he stripped off the remainder of his clothes and moved to the wardrobe to pull out a clean nightshirt. He glared at it a moment, wishing he could go without, but this was not Ithilien. Gimli's sensibilities precluded his sleeping as nature intended.

Legolas wrinkled his nose and donned the garment, then slipped out the door of the balcony and perched on the stone railing. He looked up at the stars and hummed softly to himself. It was comforting to be here despite the cold stone. He sat there lost in the stars and melding the quiet night with elvish dreams.

A gruff voice from the doorway startled him to awareness.

"As much as I tire of your foolish ways, elf, it does not mean I wish you to disappear for a year. How am I to look after you, if you hide yourself away in Ithilien?"

Legolas's head jerked to the door where he found Gimli looking concerned and scowling, his thick arms crossed over his nightshirt. A slow smile tipped his lips as joy at seeing his friend filled his heart. "Forgive me, Gimli. I did not mean to wake you. Oh, but it is good to see you again."

Gimli stared back, unmoved by his general greeting. Legolas's smile faded as he realized there was not going to be any pleasantries returned. There were many emotions swirling in the eyes of his friend: concern, hurt, anger and was that fear? Legolas winced when he realized just how much his absence had worried the dwarf. There would be no jesting his way out of this. No, Gimli would insist upon a serious discussion, and Legolas dreaded it. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and looked back up at the stars as he grasped at what to say.

"What is going on, Legolas? And do not take me for a fool! I want to know why you have been avoiding your friends. What's wrong, lad?"

The tone of his friend's voice and the concern that filled it shook Legolas. Rarely did Gimli sound like that. He bowed his head, his loose hair covering his face like a golden curtain. A moment later a warm hand was placed on his arm.

"Come down from there, laddie. Come sit and talk to me. You have had enough time to think about what to say." The dwarf's voice was insistent. Legolas slowly lifted his head, then slipped off the railing, moving to the bench just outside the door. Gimli joined him and waited for him to speak.

Not looking at his friend, Legolas began. "I am sorry it has been so long, my friend. I have been busy, but I should have made the time to visit as we had planned." Legolas looked up at Gimli, knowing that excuse would never suffice, and found anger in those dark eyes. It did not surprise him. His friend knew him too well.

"I told you not to take me for a fool. What on earth were you thinking, Legolas? A whole year! Do you have any idea how worried I have been for you? You cannot do that to yourself! It will destroy you!"

"I know, Gimli! Believe me, I know!" Legolas snapped. "But you did not come to see me either if I recall. You cannot put the entire blame for failing to see each other on me!" On the defensive now, Legolas did what came naturally, he struck back. He immediately regretted it and looked away.

"By Mahal, Legolas! You knew this year I would be unable to come to Ithilien. There has been much that required my presence in Rohan and in Erebor. I did not come to see you, Legolas, because I could not! That is why we had planned on your visiting me, or did you forget we were to travel to Eryn Lasgalen and the Lonely Mountain together this spring? You will not throw me off by turning this around, lad! You _**will**_ tell me what is wrong!"

Legolas's shoulders slumped in defeat. Gimli was correct; he had known his friend could not visit him. He had been making excuses. "What do you want me to say, Gimli? That I allowed myself to get caught up in the sea's song? That the pain was so great, I isolated myself from all those who are close to me? That I–I was so caught up I did not even notice the change of seasons...and missed my visit with you? That I was so angry with myself that I could not bring myself to face you in the spring either? That I regret deeply not seeing you this last year?" Legolas forced himself to look up, grief filling him as he gazed at his friend. In return, the dark eyes of his friend were filled with compassion.

"If that is the truth, Legolas, then yes, I want you to tell me those things. I want you to trust me enough to be honest and stop hiding behind that pride of yours. I want you to remember I am your friend, not just someone with whom you can jest." It was true, in front of others they argued and teased one another mercilessly, but in heart they were as brothers.

"I apologize, Gimli. It is not easy to speak of these things. I had not realized how long it had been since I had seen my friends. I am here now. I was on my way here before I got the letter from Aragorn. I was foolish, I know!" He pleaded with his friend and was surprised when the concern and anger faded completely to be replaced by amusement.

"Did you just admit that you are a fool?" Gimli chuckled.

Legolas groaned. "That is _**not**_ what I said. I said my actions were foolish, not that I am a fool! There is a difference." He sniffed in disdain, but felt his eyes crinkle with amusement.

Gimli's smile faded and the serious look returned. Legolas's mirth disappeared as he realized they would not fall into bantering and be done with it. This conversation was not over yet. There was no getting around the topic; it was time to be completely honest.

"It is getting worse, Gimli," Legolas whispered. He cleared his throat, and continued, "I could not stop myself from getting lost in the song. The pain was so great, I lost track of time. I told myself I was just immersed in restoring Ithilien, but I was losing myself to the sea. Two days ago, I realized how foolish I had been. Yes, I admit it. I was foolish! I promise I will not cut myself off from you again, _elvellon_."

Gimli reached out and put a hand on his arm. Legolas glanced over at him and noticed a rare sheen to the dwarf's eyes. "Legolas," he began, "you are my closest friend. It would pain me greatly to lose you to the sea. This last year…I worried that you were planning to sail and that was why you were distant." He paused and swallowed hard. "If you need to go, lad, leave with my blessing. I won't see you in pain for my sake."

Legolas felt the sting of tears in his own eyes. He blinked them back, touched at this gesture from his friend. "Nay, Gimli, I will not sail yet. I vowed to stay until the end of Aragorn's life, and I will fulfill that vow. I do not want to go — not if I have to leave you here. I simply needed to realize I cannot cut myself off from my friends. I cannot dwell on the song of the sea. Sailing would only be trading one hurt for another. No, I fear instead, you will be seeing much more of me, _elvellon_."

Gimli looked much relieved. It had cost him, Legolas knew, to make that offer. Exhaustion began to take hold of him as they sat there in the stillness. Emotionally and physically drained, Legolas felt true sleep closing in on him.

Finally, Gimli spoke. "Very well, if I must put up with more of you, so be it. But remember this, Legolas, you will not worry me like this again. If I had been able to get away, I would have tracked you down. Do this again, and I'll move to Ithilien myself! Right into that tree of yours!"

Legolas smiled, "You are always welcome in my tree." He yawned, "but somehow you have never made it there." He yawned again.

Gimli smiled and patted his arm, "Take some rest, Legolas. We have much to discuss and plan tomorrow. You look tired. I shall see you in the morning." He got up and strode back inside.

Legolas followed closely behind him. "Thank you, _elvellon_." Legolas spoke up softly.

The reply was gruffer yet just as sincere. "You're welcome, elf. Now get some sleep!"

Legolas smiled again as he laid down in his bed. The pain in his heart had eased in speaking to Gimli. Now he could get some much needed rest. He let his eyes slip closed as one last thought ran through his mind. He was truly blessed with a very good friend.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**FOOTNOTES:**

_**Celedae **_- Legolas's silver-gray stallion. His name means 'silver shadow'.

_**elvellon**_- elf friend. A term of honor given to certain mortals.

**Thank you for reading! Your input is much sought and appreciated!**


	4. 3: Breakfast with the King

**Chapter Three: Breakfast With The King**

When Gimli woke the next morning, he felt a burden had been lifted during the night and wondered at the feeling until he remembered waking and finding Legolas on the balcony. That conversation had been one of their more difficult ones, yet in that short time, much had changed. Gimli was still concerned for his friend, but he knew Legolas would not accept pity for his condition. He would have to make sure the elf stayed busy. Perhaps focusing on these new caverns Aragorn had told him about would help Legolas, as well as ease the pain he himself felt for his friend's suffering.

The newly discovered caverns leading into Mount Mindolluin excited Gimli. Being a dwarf, he loved the opportunity to explore new areas under the ground. Convincing Legolas to accompany him, however, would not be easy. Yet, Aragorn had said they would both be interested in what was found.

After peeking in and finding the elf was already up and gone, Gimli dressed quickly and headed towards the King's rooms. He had been invited to join Aragorn there for breakfast. The guard standing outside the King's chambers greeted him politely and opened the door for him. As he entered, he heard musical laughter coming from the open balcony door, and his heart rejoiced to hear Legolas laugh again. It had been too long since he had heard that sound.

Gimli was looking forward to the opportunity to banter with his friend again. He walked as quietly as he could across the room, noticing that the large balcony held a small table with enough room to seat 4 people. Aragorn and Arwen frequently took their breakfast here, rather than in the formal dining room, but today the table was set for three. Arwen must have already eaten and be attending other duties.

Stopping just inside the doorway, Gimli paused and listened to what was so humorous. Aragorn's voice was resonating through the open air, filled with amusement. The King was telling Legolas the same story he had conveyed to Gimli when he had first arrived. He smiled to himself, for it was quite a funny story at Faramir's expense. He waited for Aragorn to finish the tale before announcing his presence.

"Faramir just looked at Eowyn with his mouth hanging wide open. I have never seen him look like that before. She simply walked over and closed it for him, kissed him on the cheek and walked away!"

More bright laughter came from the balcony followed by a cheerful elven voice "Come and join us Gimli; do not linger at the door!"

Gimli walked out on the balcony, grumbling under his breath about never managing to sneak up on the elf. "You enjoy telling that tale too much, Aragorn," he said, smiling slightly at the two friends standing at the railing. "Especially, since Faramir is not here to defend himself!"

Aragorn grinned. "It is his own fault for letting his wife catch him so off guard and in the midst of a banquet, no less!" He laughed. "Come, our meal arrived only minutes ago. Let us sit and eat while we speak!"

The friends sat quickly and dove into the wonderful smelling food. Gimli helped himself to the eggs and sausage, adding bread to his plate as well. He smiled when he noticed the elf take mostly fruit, some cheese and a slice of the fresh bread. In some things, few though they were, the elf was predictable. Adding some preserves to his own bread, Gimli waited for the others to begin the conversation.

—

It was not long after they sat down to eat that elven curiosity got the better of Legolas. "What are these caverns you spoke of in your letter, Aragorn?" he asked. "I have not heard of any caverns in Minas Tirith, other than those that serve as the prison." Legolas paused between bites, looking expectantly towards the King.

"They were found not far from the dungeons," Aragorn explained. "Some of the city engineers were looking into possibilities for converting a few old storage rooms which were no longer in use. It turned out that one of those rooms concealed an entrance to previously unknown tunnels and caverns. They seem to go far into the mountain and it looks as if they are natural, not man-made. I was hoping for Gimli's input given that he is obviously more experienced in these matters than our engineers." Aragorn looked to the dwarf, who smiled and nodded for him to continue as his mouth was full at the moment.

"Some of the caverns have strange carvings along the walls. They are quite interesting, Legolas. I think they would be worth you venturing down there to see. And there are other unusual things of which the builders have spoken, though I have not had a chance to look much farther than the first couple of rooms. It will be interesting to find what history has been hidden down there for so long, for to my knowledge, there is no record of these caverns." Aragorn finished, turning back to his breakfast.

Legolas sat in thought for a few minutes. Indeed, this was interesting news, and he found himself curious to see what had been hidden for so long. _But to venture into caves? _He asked himself. Legolas despised being trapped beneath the earth, surrounded only by rock and dank air with no hint of growing things. Still, it would not do for the dwarf to have ammunition to use against him, and if he refused, Gimli would taunt him relentlessly. Better to suppress his fears—and shock the dwarf. Legolas smiled as he turned to Aragorn and began to speak in a tone that showed excitement he did not necessarily feel.

"What an unusual thing to stumble across! I look forward to seeing these things with my own eyes, for this tale has intrigued me greatly." Turning his attention to Gimli, Legolas added, "How soon do you think we can start, Gimli?" He noticed the look of shock on Gimli's face and suppressed a grin. He was sure Aragorn could see the amusement in his eyes, but the dwarf was absolutely flustered.

"Since when do you get excited about going underground, elf?" The dwarf finally managed to ask. "True, I have longed to see these things, ever since Aragorn wrote of them to me, but I did not expect you to join in so willingly!" Gimli looked gleeful, and for a moment Legolas wondered if his enthusiasm would be the death of him.

"I say we start first thing tomorrow," Gimli continued, "and perhaps, we should plan to stay there as we explore these findings. What do you think? An underground camping expedition?"

_So, he will torture me regardless! _Legolas thought. He could not think which was worse, showing his hesitation and being teased about it, or putting on an air of excitement and being dragged underground for days at a time! Teasing was no longer such an unpleasant option.

"I think not, Master Dwarf. While I look forward to seeing these things of which Aragorn speaks, I have no desire to spend days at a time underground. Besides, I came to visit the King as well as you, and somehow I do not think Aragorn will be able to spend much time there with us. I suggest we meet with the engineers and get more information to plan our exploring before we head out. We could start the morning after next and return to the palace for dinner each evening. Would that suit you, my friend?"

The dwarf looked at him smugly before replying. "Fine, Legolas, we will cater to your fear of dark enclosed spaces. I agree we should get more information before heading into the caves." To Legolas's chagrin, the dwarf turned quickly to Aragorn before he could respond. "Do you think we could meet with the engineers today or tomorrow, Aragorn? Then we would be ready to explore the following day."

Aragorn nodded, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Much to Legolas's relief, the conversation turned to other topics as the friends finished their breakfast. At least, he would have a couple of days before venturing underground, and it would give him time to get even with the dwarf for his reference to his fear of dark enclosed spaces. And perhaps give him time to plot some revenge…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **For the full story about Faramir and Eowyn, please see the story Catching a Steward Off His Guard.


	5. 4: Exploring the Darkness Togeth

**Chapter 4: Exploring the Darkness Together**

"It was _**not**_ funny, Legolas!" Gimli grumbled, annoyed at the highly amused, irritating elven prince beside him. He would never live this down, never! Somehow he would have to make the elf forget about the morning's chaos. Walking faster towards their destination seemed a start. If Legolas was out of breath, he would not be able to laugh. Forget that the elf never seemed to be out of breath.

They were walking, almost jogging, towards the now familiar tunnel leading to the caverns near the prison in the third level. After obtaining all the available information from the city engineers, including a map of the tunnels and caverns that had been discovered to date, Gimli and Legolas had spent two days exploring the strange place. Legolas had been fascinated by the carvings, a pictorial history of the fall of Númenor. Gimli had been amazed at the workmanship of these carvings, not to mention the caverns themselves. They were naturally made, but had been enhanced by someone long ago, most likely the Númenoreans at the end of the Second Age. Today, they were going to explore a tunnel no one had ventured into as of yet.

"It was _**very**_ funny, Gimli. I cannot help but laugh! How often does one see a dwarf running around a room screa...?"

"LEGOLAS!" Gimli bellowed, casting a full glare at the elf. "If you had not put that thing in my room, I would not have reacted in such a manner!"

"But Gimli, I did _**not**_put the creature in your room! Would that I _**had**_ thought of it, but I _**did not**_. It simply came in during the night. You left your balcony door open all evening, after all. You should be grateful it was not something that would have made a nest of your beard!" Legolas looked to be struggling not to laugh again at Gimli's expense. Gimli kept glaring, trying not to think of how he had responded to the disgruntled bat earlier that morning. Surely, his attempts to escape the creature had not been _**that **_amusing. And no matter what Legolas claimed, Gimli had _**not **_shrieked!

"I still think _**you**_ lured it in!" Gimli grumbled. "I cannot stand those creatures. They are evil!" He shuddered thinking about the incident again. His pride had taken a large blow by having Legolas find him in that state. When the elf had opened the door, he had stood there for a moment taking in the scene, before erupting into fits of laughter, holding his stomach as tears streamed down his fair cheeks. Gimli had barreled past him into the elf's room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Legolas to calm himself _**and**_ the bat and get it back outside where the evil thing belonged.

"They are _**not**_ evil, Gimli. The poor creature was more frightened of you than you were of it." Legolas chuckled.

Gimli stopped mid stride and cast another glower at the elf next to him. If he could shoot daggers out of his eyes, he would have done it at that moment. "I was _**not**_ afraid of it! I was merely startled. Just because I do not _**like**_ them, does not mean I am _**afraid**_ of them, you arrogant elf!"

"Stubborn dwarf! I would have thought since you had so much in common with the bat, you would have gotten along just fine. You are both stunted creatures who live in dark places after all." Legolas grinned at him, and Gimli felt his face heating by the second. If Legolas did not stop his teasing soon, Gimli would be required to take action in the way of dwarven vengeance.

"_**Stubborn**_! _**STUNTED**_! I'll show you _**STUNTED**_, once I cut those saplings you call legs down to size with my ax!"

Legolas laughed all the more, bright eyes sparkling with mirth, shaking his head. "Oh, Gimli! I wish you could see your face! You look much like a Balrog when you get so angry. Your face turns all red, and your beard bristles…"

Gimli's axe was in his hand before he knew he had drawn it, and Legolas held up placating hands, beginning to look a bit abashed. "Peace Gimli, I am sorry. I should not tease you so; though you deserve it for all that I have heard over the past days about my dislike of caves." Now the elf glared back at him as if _**he **_were the one to have the right to be upset. And now that he considered it, Gimli had teased the elf mercilessly. Perhaps Legolas did have reason for his teasing.

Gimli turned back towards the direction they were headed, his axe safely back in the loop of his belt. "May I remind you, Legolas, that you **live**in a cave?" Gimli _**would**_ have the last word in this matter.

"Nay, Gimli, I _**live**_ in a tree. I only _**stay**_ in a cave when you come to visit." The elf was enjoying this to no end, and Gimli allowed it, remembering how much he had missed the elf's company over the past year. He wondered if Legolas had had reason to laugh in the past year. The foolish elf should not have denied himself the companionship of his friends, and if Gimli were honest with himself, he had to admit he had missed the elf's teasing.

"Fine!" Gimli stopped again, giving the elf a hard look. "You _**live**_ in a tree, but you were _**raised **_ in a cave!" Legolas winced at this and Gimli harrumphed, confident that this time he had the last word. Giving the elf some leeway was not the same as giving him the last word.

Legolas yielded, most likely due to the fact that Gimli was correct. The elf dramatically bowed to his friend. "Very well, Gimli. Shall we proceed now?" He turned on his heel and led the way onward, but Gimli saw the sly grin on the elf's face. Legolas may have conceded for the moment, but the elf would find other things to taunt Gimli about.

"Tell me, Gimli. How is it dwarves are able to hit such a high pitch? For I have never heard such shrieking…"

Gimli sighed. It would be a long walk to the caverns.

—

An hour later, they arrived at the new tunnel branching off to the right. According to the man with whom they had spoken, no one had traveled it yet. Taking a few minutes to rest, they sat quietly, observing the carvings lit by the torchlight then proceeded into the darkness beyond.

Along this tunnel, the carvings were different. Gimli paused to admire one that depicted different animals while Legolas paused before one that looked like a forest carved into the stone. There was a lack though in the carvings, beautiful though they were. Gimli was disturbed to see no sign of precious metals or gems of any kind. Living in Aglarond, he was used to these most precious minerals gracing the walls. Their absence made the place seem empty and bare. Dwarves would never create such a work without accenting it in some manner with precious stones, silver or gold.

Continuing down the passage, they arrived in a large cavern. There were many carved stone furnishings in the huge grotto, similar to those in the other rooms they had seen. Tables and chairs were scattered amongst the place and there were strange ledges along the walls; obviously this place had been occupied at some time. The caverns seemed to have once been living areas for an unknown people.

Sadly, it might never be known who had made this place their home so long ago. Some of the ledges held small carved figures in the shape of different animals which appeared to be decorations or possibly children's toys; there were many possible uses for the different items they found. Gimli was thrilled to find a small stone ax. It was crudely made, but it was most definitely an ax!

As they made their way through another tunnel, they spoke about what they had seen and speculated on the use of each item. To Gimli's surprise and delight, Legolas was still in high spirits and for once seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, despite the underground environment. Gimli was somewhat astonished at Legolas's lack of inhibitions in the dark places they explored. He came to the conclusion the elf simply had forgotten he was underground, so engrossed he was in their discussions and the interesting objects they found. He made a mental note to work harder at distracting the elf when underground in future.

After a time, they stopped to eat the lunch they brought with them, continuing their speculation about the various rooms they had seen. At one point Legolas stopped mid sentence, cocking his head to the side as if he were listening. It was then Gimli realized his elven companion was very aware that he was underground. Legolas simply hid his fears with much conversation.

Gimli sighed. "What do you hear?" he asked, looking at the curious expression on the elf's face.

"I cannot be sure," Legolas replied. "There was something, but now it is silent. Perhaps a stone rolling somewhere; I am not certain." The elf did not seem that worried about what he had heard. They finished eating and moved on into the mysterious unknown. At each intersection, Gimli took careful note of which tunnels they took. It would not do to get lost and need to be rescued.

- o -

After heading down several seemingly boring corridors, the comrades came to a dead end. Deciding they had seen enough for one day, they headed back out towards the surface. Legolas was thankful they would once again be out in the fresh air. He had enjoyed exploring, but there was only so much of being underground that he could take at one time.

When they reached the spot where they had eaten lunch, they stopped to rest for a few minutes. Once again, Legolas heard that strange sound, only this time it was louder. He looked at Gimli to see if he had heard it as well and was shocked to see a flash of fear on the dwarf's face. It was reflected in the dwarf's voice when he said, "There is going to be a cave in. Come, quickly!"

Legolas did not doubt Gimli's instincts in these matters. They both headed back the way they had come at a run. As they reached the first cavern off the new tunnel, they could both hear the rocks rumbling above them. Dust sifted down on them, and Legolas felt as if all his fears of being underground were about to come true and he would be buried alive underground! His breathing increased, and he looked to Gimli in a panic.

"Legolas, you must calm down. We _**will**_ get out of this place, but you must stay calm." As soon as Gimli said this, the rocks above them began to fall. Gimli ducked under one of the stone tables, pulling Legolas with him.

No sooner than both made it under the cover of the table, the roar became deafening. Legolas watched in horror as large rocks and dust fell all around them. They had both dropped their torches in the scramble to get under the table, and without any warning, the light went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

Legolas felt his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He could not breathe; the air was full of dust. The noise was so loud his ears were ringing, and combined with the darkness, he felt as if he were already in a tomb. His panic grew with his labored breathing. Faintly, he heard Gimli trying to reassure him, but he could barely hear the dwarf over the din. He reached out and found one of Gimli's hands and held on for dear life.

A few moments later, a sharp crack came from directly above them and then something heavy smashed into his head. Even in the darkness, Legolas saw a flash of light before his eyes. The last thing he heard was a dwarven cry of pain, followed by oblivion.

**To Be Continued… **


	6. 5: Not a Day in Paradise

**Chapter 5: **_**Not a Day in Paradise**_

Aragorn was not having a good day.

It had started out pleasant enough; breakfast with Legolas and Gimli was always enjoyable, their bantering often bringing smiles and laughter. He had hoped to spend the day with his friends exploring the caverns he had yet to see but was unexpectedly delayed by an urgent matter of state.

The day took a turn for the worse after he parted company with his friends. If being trapped with some of his advisors for several hours was not bad enough, he then had to deal with the dreaded mound of paperwork on his desk. Trying to slip out to the gardens for a short break proved futile; everyone wanted something from him, like this pompous windbag who had stopped him in the halls to ask him some favor for his daughter. So much for sneaking away to enjoy a few minutes to himself.

Aragorn loved his people, and he knew his role was to serve them as their king, but he often found himself missing his old life and the freedom that had come with it. Being reared among elves had instilled in him a love for nature, engaging conversation and adventure. After Aragorn had been told of his heritage, he had enjoyed his years leading his people, and while many years had been spent in lonely wandering, he sometimes thought he would prefer to return to such a life than put up with Men such as the one yammering on and refusing to leave him in peace. He sighed.

"King Elessar!" The call drew his attention away from the noble rambling on endlessly. Aragorn frowned and turned in the direction of a page running towards him with a frantic expression on his face. Finally! He was needed elsewhere. He politely excused himself, ignoring the man's stuttered attempts to delay him, and turned to the page who had hastened to his side. One look at the boy's face, and Aragorn knew something was terribly wrong.

"There has been a cave in my lord!" the boy gasped out. He was almost out of breath as if he had run far.

Concern filled Aragorn as he listened to the report, his heart silently hoping Legolas and Gimli had made it out safely. If anything had happened to them…

Taking a deep breath, the page continued, his words only increasing Aragorn's worry. "It is in the area we have not yet explored. It is where Lord Legolas and Lord Gimli went earlier today. They never returned, my lord!"

It was as if a lead weight had dropped onto Aragorn's chest. He reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. "There is no sign of them?" he asked, his heart racing now with fear for his friends.

"No, my lord. The men checking the area wanted you informed that the tunnel is completely blocked. We have no idea where they were when it happened." Once again the page had to pause for breath.

"Have they searched the known areas? It is possible that they changed their minds as to where they would explore today. And what of any others; is there anyone else missing or hurt?" Aragorn was deeply concerned with this sudden crisis, but he refused to panic or act rashly until the facts were known.

"All known areas are being searched as we speak, my lord. Several of the city engineers were already down there. They were the ones who heard all the noise. They say it was terribly loud. So far, no one has been found injured, and all who were known to be in the caverns are accounted for except..."

"Legolas and Gimli" Aragorn finished for him, biting his lower lip in frustration. _Of course, everyone else is fine, _he thought. _Leave it to an elf and the dwarf to find themselves trapped underground. _He sighed heavily in frustration and refused to allow himself to think that they might have been crushed by the falling rocks. After all, Gimli was a dwarf and dwarves had strong instincts about these things. He would have sensed an imminent cave in. This thought comforted him. They would be found. Alive. He would accept nothing less.

"Send for Captain Arnorion and have him recall all who have experience in such matters. We need to organize a rescue party quickly. I want several teams down there digging out that tunnel and I want them working on it _**NOW**_!" The young page, turned away and rushed once again to do as his king had bid him.

The day had gone from unpleasant to dreadful very unexpectedly. He now had a very good reason to escape the palace walls, but no longer was that a comforting thought. Legolas and Gimli could be seriously hurt. Aragorn turned towards his own quarters to quickly change into suitable attire and to grab the satchel where he kept healing supplies, a habit he had changed, no matter that Gondor had many skilled healers. If there were injuries, he would be there. He would head up the rescue personally.

Aragorn's fast walk became a run, his long strides taking him quickly down the corridor to the Royal Apartments.

- o -

As soon as Gimli heard the crack overhead, he knew the table they were sheltering beneath had been hit and would most likely be unable to sustain the impact. The table was not very thick and as he suspected, it shattered. Pieces fell around him and the elf's grip on his hand relaxed as he felt Legolas start to slump to the side. Before Gimli could move to help his friend, something large and heavy landed forcefully on his left leg pinning it down. Gimli roared as unbelievable pain screamed through the limb. Somehow he remained conscious, but unable to move from his position, he covered his head with his arms, muttered a prayer to Mahal through gritted teeth for this to stop.

Eventually, rumble and downpour of rocks and dirt ceased, leaving the air full of choking dust and all in blackness. Gimli pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth and took slow calming breaths. Reaching out towards his pinned leg, Gimli evaluated the boulder that rested heavily on top of it. It was fairly large, and though he knew his efforts would most likely be futile, he tried pushing it off anyway. As he suspected, the stone would not budge; he could not get the proper leverage, trapped as he was. He took another breath and held it in frustration. That was when he heard the soft breathing next to him.

"Legolas?" Gimli called to his friend, but there was no response. He tried again. "Legolas!" But there was nothing, no murmur, only the slow sound of ragged breathing.

Trying to ignore the intense pain of what Gimli presumed was a broken leg, he felt about him with his hands. The floor was littered with broken rocks and dust. Quite close, his hand came upon long, cool fingers, and he slid his hand up Legolas's arm to the elf's shoulder and up his neck. The elf was lying on his side, so it seemed, and Gimli checked for a pulse. It was fast and a little faint, but his friend was alive and breathing. Brushing his fingers lightly over the elf's face, he checked for further injuries, but to his relief, found none. He then pulled the elf's tunic up over his nose and mouth to cut down on the dust Legolas inhaled.

Gimli then began to examine his friend's head as best as he could in the dark. He pushed aside the long, silky hair to check the scalp. The fact that his friend was unresponsive greatly unnerved him. In their years of friendship, Gimli had never known the elf to be knocked unconscious. He kept feeling for the injury he knew had to be there. Near the back of Legolas's head, the hair was a sticky mess. Blood was still seeping from the wound, but not gushing. Gimli managed to cut a strip of cloth from the bottom of his under shirt with a small knife he kept in his belt and pressed it cautiously to the wound. He feared pressing too hard in case the injury was severe. There was nothing else he could do about it, trapped as he was under that boulder. He was thankful he was this close to his friend and able to do this much.

His own pain made it difficult to twist and reach but his worry for Legolas helped distract him as Gimli proceeded to check the rest of Legolas's body for injury, at least the parts he could reach. There was sure to be bruises and abrasions, but he could find no other serious injuries on Legolas. He found the elf's hand again and held it, remembering how Legolas had reached for him when the torches had gone out. Legolas hated the pitch black of being underground.

Gimli started speaking, as much to give himself something to do as to try to ease the elf's mind, even though he did not think Legolas could not hear him. "Legolas? Now listen to me lad. I told you we would get out of here, and somehow we will. You hold on until help gets here. You hear me?" There was no response, not that he expected there to be.

"Aragorn will find out about this and send help. We just need to wait for them to get here."

Gimli was worried about his friend, and in addition to that he was unable to see. He had no idea how bad that head injury was, and it frightened him. Feeling helpless, a condition Gimli hated, he kept talking to his friend, hoping it would help keep his own mind off the pain in his leg and the fact that he could not get up. Until help arrived, it was all he could do. But help would come, he was sure of it.

Sometime later, Gimli fell asleep, his friend's hand still grasped in his own.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are really nice.  
**


	7. 6: Amongst the Rubble

**Chapter Six: **_**Amongst the Rubble**_

Aragorn was tired. He had been down near where the men were digging out the tunnel for hours now. Progress was being made, but so far there was no sign of Legolas or Gimli. They had no idea how far into the blocked cavern the friends were, and there was always the possibility that they were sitting unharmed further into the caves, giving each other fits about being trapped.

But Aragorn's senses were screaming that this was not the case. The measure of foresight granted him had never proven wrong, though he hoped in this case it might be the first time.

Working with as much haste as was safely possible, the men were scrambling about the shadowed tunnel. Rocks were being loaded into carts, which had been brought to remove the debris that was being dug out of the tunnel ahead. Having very little experience in these matters himself, Aragorn was feeling rather useless at the moment. Looking up, he saw Captain Arnorion walking towards him. The man had a grim look on his face.

"My king, you should take some rest. It may be many hours before we find anything. If Lord Legolas or Lord Gimli are injured, they will need your skills, and you will be of no aid to them if you are exhausted."

Aragorn knew his captain was right. It was now late in the night, but he decided would not go back to the citadel. He did not want to be that far away from news when it came. Nodding at the stern looking man before him, Aragorn moved back towards the storage rooms and found a cot set up there. It seemed Arnorion had anticipated his king's mind. Laying down, Aragorn fell into a troubled sleep.

- o -

Noise of some kind roused Gimli, and he struggled to open his eyes. It took him a minute to realize he had managed it as he could see nothing. All lay in darkness. The agonizing pain in his leg brought the memory of what had occurred back to him and his immediate concern was for his friend.

_Legolas!_ Gimli reached for the hand he must have dropped while he slept. "Legolas?" Gimli spoke into the darkness, his hand searching amongst the rubble on the floor for the elf. Legolas had not moved from his previous position, and that troubled Gimli greatly. Laying a hand on his friend, Gimli shook his shoulder gently, "Legolas! Wake up. Come, my friend, you cannot sleep all day!" Or night, he thought, knowing instinctively that hours had passed while they were unconscious in the blackness of the collapsed cavern.

Getting no response to his calls and touch, Gimli frowned. What a fine cauldron of hot iron they had managed to get themselves into this time! After not seeing his friend for a year, he was reunited with Legolas to end up _**here? **_The last few days had seemed like old times; Legolas had no longer seemed to be so seriously haunted by the sea. Their bantering had progressed from grumbling to lively jabs, and even Aragorn had joined them in some of the spirited discussions the past couple of evenings.

The noise came again, a grating sound that Gimli recognized as stone being moved and not by natural means. His heart rejoiced to hear it. Someone was coming for them. It might still be many hours before they made it through, but they were coming and that was enough. Listening to the sound and how it echoed around him, Gimli realized the cavern was still quite open. Perhaps, the cave-in was not as bad as he had originally thought. He was sure the floor would be covered in the rubble from where the ceiling had collapsed, but there was a feel of open air around him. Much of the dust that had filled the air earlier had also settled, making it easier to breathe and giving Gimli an idea of just how long he slept.

Unconsciousness was reaching for him again, dragging him down into oblivion. Trying to ignore the pain shooting, no, _**screaming**_in his leg, Gimli reached again for Legolas's hand and tried to settle as comfortably as he could amid the debris. He fought the pull of sleep, knowing that soon he would be able to call out and be heard.

- o -

"King Elessar? My lord, wake up." Aragorn struggled back to alertness. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself looking up at Captain Arnorion. He immediately sat up, throwing off the last vestiges of sleep.

"What is it? Have you found something?" Aragorn questioned the man before him anxiously.

"Yes, my lord. We have broken into a cavern. It may be awhile yet before we can actually get in there. The men digging informed me that as soon as they got a small hole open, they were able to hear Lord Gimli calling out." The captain stopped speaking when Aragorn jumped up and headed towards the rescuers at a run.

Aragorn's heart was racing as he was led to where the small opening had been made in the pile of rocks shutting the cavern off from the tunnel. He could hear voices coming from ahead, and when he reached the place, the men surrounding it stepped back, allowing him to speak to his friend.

"Gimli!" he called. "Are you well? Is Legolas with you?" Aragorn could not stop the questions from tumbling out of his mouth. He had to force himself to pause for a response.

A voice came back faintly through the small opening. "Aragorn? By Mahal! About time you showed up, lad." The dwarf's voice was strained, and Aragorn immediately sensed he was in pain. "Legolas is here, but he is unconscious. He got hit on the head pretty hard. I was able to stop the bleeding, but I cannot do much, stuck as I am."

"Stuck?" Aragorn asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Aye." The answer echoed back and Aragorn cringed, dreading to hear how badly his friends had been injured. "It would seem my leg is trapped under a boulder and I believe it is broken. A few bruises and scrapes. All considered, I'm just happy to be alive at the moment." There was relief in the dwarf's voice, and hope.

"And what of Legolas? Anything other than the head injury?" Aragorn wanted to be prepared to treat the two as soon as the way was cleared enough for him to squeeze through.

"I cannot examine him very well, Aragorn. I can only reach so far. I am concerned since he has not awakened since he was struck. That was hours ago." The words were not heartening, and Aragorn could hear the fear and concern in the dwarf's voice. Not something Gimli showed easily.

Realizing he was now hindering the rescuers by being in the way, Aragorn offered a few more words of encouragement before he stepped out of the way. "Hang on, my friend. We will get you out of there and patched up shortly." Moving back, he allowed the men continue working unhindered. It would take some more time, but now there was much cheerfulness among those working. The subjects of their search had been found...alive.

A little less than an hour later, the men had made the opening large enough to crawl through. Aragorn entered first, a torch held before him in one hand and his healing pack slung over his shoulder. Captain Arnorion joined him while the others continued with the rock removal.

"Keep speaking, Gimli. Where are you?" Aragorn called out, searching for any sign of his friends in the rock and boulder strewn cavern.

"Over here," a tired, pained voice called.

Aragorn moved towards the sound, but he came to a stop as the light from his torch illuminated two figures not far in front of him. Gimli was lying on the floor surrounded by broken pieces of stone, a rather large boulder pinning his left leg to the ground. There was blood coming from underneath the rock, and Aragorn feared the limb might be crushed. He could not imagine the amount of pain Gimli was in at the moment, but he was immediately thankful Mahal had made the dwarves so hardy. Gimli, though pale and obviously in considerable pain, was at least conscious and coherent.

Moving closer, Aragorn felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. The elf behind Gimli looked like death. Never had he seen Legolas look so pale and gray! The elf was lying on right side facing Gimli, his face bruised, his eyes tightly closed and his fair hair mingled with quite a bit of blood. Behind the elf Aragorn could see a large rock, and he hoped that was not what had hit his friend's head.

Moving as quickly to his friends as possible, he knelt down next to the elf, reaching out to check for a pulse. He resumed breathing when he actually found one. Though it was not strong, it was steady.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, obviously fearful now that he could actually see his companion and the severity of his injuries.

"He's alive." Aragorn replied, looking up and placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Footsteps behind him brought the man around on his heels to face Arnorion. "Get some of the men in here to remove this boulder and bring the supplies for splinting back with you," he told the captain.

Arnorion spun back around, darting back to the enlarging opening through which they had entered. Aragorn watched him a moment, then turned to meet Gimli's eyes.

Speaking softly, he offered what comfort he could at the moment. "Would you like something for the pain." He was surprised, but thankful, when the dwarf nodded.

"Only after you've seen to Legolas." Gimli was quick to add.

Aragorn nodded, turning back to examine the unconscious elf. He was displeased by what he found. Legolas had multiple bruises, some severe, along with several abrasions and a gash on his lower left leg. In fact, all of the significant injuries Aragorn found were on the elf's left side. There were two cracked ribs, the arm was broken below the elbow. The hip was severely bruised and possibly broken as well. Carefully easing the elf to his back, Aragorn checked the right side to find only some light bruising. It appeared as though Legolas had been hit, possibly by the large rock behind him, after he had fallen on his side. Thankfully, this probably meant the rock was not what had knocked the elf unconscious.

So far, all of these injuries, while not minor, were not that disabling for an elf. They would heal quickly with proper care. Aragorn adjusted Legolas cautiously, so that he could see the head wound.

"How bad is he, Aragorn? Do not try to spare me, I want the truth. I can handle it." Gimli was anxious for some information.

"Two cracked ribs on the left side. The left arm is broken, possibly the left hip as well." Aragorn responded as an experienced healer, detached and calm. His manner seemed to ease the dwarf's mind somewhat. As he continued probing the large gash on the back of Legolas' head, his stomach turned as he realized the extent of the injury.

"Ai, Gimli, this is _**not**_good," Aragorn spoke suddenly, startling the dwarf next to him. Looking up, Aragorn cast a fearful look at his friend, trying to remain calm. Still, his voice broke as he spoke again.

"His skull is fractured, Gimli."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. 7: The Sun Still Rises

**Chapter Seven: **_**The Sun Still Rises**_

Gimli did not think he could breathe. Surely he had heard wrong? He blinked, but the look on Aragorn's face told him that he had heard the man correctly. As it sunk in, Gimli felt great fear rise up in his chest. It felt like his heart had stopped. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he told himself that he needed to remain calm. He also needed to know exactly what Aragorn had said meant for his friend. Elves were hardier than even dwarves, but that did not mean they did not die from severe injuries.

"What does that mean, Aragorn?" Gimli asked. He hesitated to ask more, but he had to know. "Is he—" His voice turned hoarse and he swallowed hard. "Is he going to...die?" How it hurt to ask that question! But he had to know. The look of uncertainty on Aragorn's face was not reassuring.

"To be honest, Gimli, I do not know. It depends on the extent of the damage done to his brain. It is not surprising he has not regained consciousness." Aragorn paused as if he were unsure of his next words. "It is possible he might remain unconscious for quite a while, and we must be prepared for the chance that permanent damage has been done. I need to get him to Houses of Healing as soon as I can."

In a matter of seconds Gimli's heart had gone from feeling as if it had stopped beating to pounding frantically, which made his leg hurt all the more. "What kind of _**permanent**_ damage? Explain, Aragorn," Gimli demanded. He felt he was going to be ill. This could _**not**_ be happening! The elf could not die like this! Not after he had cajoled Legolas into coming into these caves.

"This is a very serious head injury, Gimli. I do not know if he will survive, though the fact that he was not killed instantly and still lingers after so many hours gives me hope. He has a hard head, after all, but I cannot say for certain what will happen. I just do not know." Aragorn took a deep breath and continued, "If he survives, there could be permanent injury to his brain, though how that would manifest we will not know until he wakes."

"But Gimli," Aragorn paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "He may never wake up or if he does, he may not be the same Legolas we have known. I have seen such a thing before; a Ranger fell from a height and when he woke, he had no remembrance of his past and never recovered it. His entire personality changed. It was like the person he had been had never existed. But then I have seen others wake and be fine in time. There is no way to say for certain; only time will answer these questions."

Gimli assumed Aragorn's detached healer side was back in control. How else could the man say all of that so calmly? The pain in Gimli's leg was becoming unbearable as his heart raced. Aragorn looked at him for a moment then pulled out a couple of leaves from his pack while eyeing Gimli speculatively, as if gauging how much of a fight Gimli would put up to taking the herbs. It hurt his pride to take them, but Gimli could not think with the growing pain and he knew the leaves would help alleviate it, so he took them without protest. They tasted terrible.

Captain Arnorion returned with several men, and they quietly discussed how to remove the boulder without causing Gimli's leg further damage. The men eyed the large stone, debating whether it should be lifted or rolled off, which irritated Gimli to know end. He was a dwarf, more experienced than any of them in stone work, but they did not ask for his input, and in his worry for his friend, he did not offer any. He glanced over at Legolas and saw that Aragorn was splinting the elf's broken arm.

When Aragorn had finished his task, he called another over and instructed him to bring a litter to carry Legolas out. It seemed that they had been prepared for this possibility, and it did not take long for the man to return. Carefully they lifted the elf, slid the litter beneath him and then lowered Legolas back down onto it. Aragorn used bandages to secure Legolas's head to the poles, preventing it from lolling as he was carried and causing more damage. Then two men cautiously hoisted the ends and started to carry it out, being very careful not to jar their burden. Aragorn turned to follow, but stopped and glanced back at Gimli, looking torn.

"Go with him, Aragorn," Gimli told him. "He needs you far more than I do. Another healer can care for this leg of mine, but only you should tend to Legolas. I trust you, lad. If anyone can pull him through this, you can. Just make sure you put him in a room that has two beds. Prince or not, he is going to have a dwarf for company when he wakes up." Gimli sounded more confident then he felt, for he did not want to be separated from Legolas with the elf in such a condition. What if his friend died, and he was not there to say goodbye?

No! Gimli would not think about that. Aragorn could do nothing for Legolas here, and being pinned by the boulder meant Gimli personally would not be going anywhere just yet. "Take care of him. I will be there as soon as I can."

Aragorn gave him a nod, then turned and followed the litter out of the room, back through the now large opening in the fallen rock. Gimli watched until he was out of sight. A sudden yawn overtook him, and he realized he felt very tired.

_Tired?_ Gimli glared at the opening Aragorn had disappeared through. He should have known the man would give him something to knock him out. A muttered curse started to leave his lips, but was cut short as another yawn overtook him. _You know better than taking anything from a healer…_

ooo

Captain Arnorion and the other men in the cavern worked for several minutes arranging a couple of boards for leverage under the boulder they needed to move. While placing them, Arnorion was very relieved to discover that the boulder was resting not only on Lord Gimli's leg, but there were a couple of rocks under it as well, keeping the dwarf's leg from being completely crushed.

As they prepared to lift the boulder, Arnorion looked down at the dwarf to tell him they were ready and to brace himself. As it was, he smiled when he realized what had happened. The dwarf was deep in a drugged sleep thanks to whatever it was the king had given him to relieve the pain. Arnorion was relieved, for it would make this process so much easier if Lord Gimli were unconscious, and Arnorion appreciated the king's foresight.

Once the boulder had been cautiously moved out of the way, Arnorion prepared to splint the dwarf's leg. Thankfully, the bone was not protruding as he had feared; rather there was a deep cut from another rock that had caused the bleeding he had seen. Lord Gimli had been blessed in this mishap, for earlier, the man had been sure the dwarf would lose his leg. Now it looked as if with time, Lord Gimli would heal. Using much care, Arnorion wrapped bandages around the leg and the thin boards they had brought to use as a splint, then using the same care used on Lord Legolas, they lifted the dwarf onto a litter and proceeded to carry him out of the cavern.

Oblivious to the world around him, Gimli was on his way to joining his friend in the Houses of Healing. As they lifted him into a waiting wagon, the sun peeked over the horizon, offering its warm rays as a beacon of hope.

ooo

Arwen was a little at a loss, and she did not like to be at a loss. Her husband was missing, and that alone caused her some worry, but worse, she could not find anyone who knew where he was. When she had returned the previous evening from Ithilien, she had expected a warm reunion with her heart's love, as she had been away for two weeks and had missed him terribly. But he was not there to meet her.

The guard who had taken the queen's horse had just come on duty and did not know where the king could be found, so she headed to their rooms, only to find them empty. The king's office was also unoccupied, as well as the private gardens. Knowing Gimli was visiting and it was most likely that he had forgotten the day of her return, she had given up on finding him and had gone to bed alone and irate.

But when she had awakened at dawn, he was still not there. Her anger faded as worry began to take its place. Something was not right. Her husband was no where to be found in the palace. Continuing to search for anyone who had information on the missing king, she found that none of the servants had any idea where the king was detained or to what purpose. Resigned that she would be told in time, Arwen went back to their rooms to wait. If something was wrong, someone would come to tell her…she hoped.

A short while later, when still no word had come and she had begun to pace the rooms and decided she might as well pace the halls, Arwen ventured out to look again. She did not have to look far, for coming down the hall towards her was one of the king's captains, Arnorion. He stopped before her and she felt her stomach drop.

"Where is the king?" she asked. "What has happened?" Arwen was sure something terrible must have befallen him, for surely nothing else would cause such a grim expression on this man's face.

"Fear not, my lady, the king is hale. He is in the Houses of Healing with Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli. Both were severely injured when the ceiling collapsed in one of the new caverns yesterday afternoon. We only managed to get them out about an hour ago. The king is working on Prince Legolas. He took a severe blow to the head, my lady."

Arnorion's explanation, though it brought relief that Aragorn was not injured, caused her worry to return when she heard of her friends' condition.

Arnorion continued. "The king remembered that you were due to arrive last eve and sent me to ask that you come. He requires your aid for he fears Prince Legolas may not survive."

Arwen felt horrified. Legolas on the brink of death? They had been friends since the prince was barely past his majority and the thought of losing him caused a tightness to build in her chest.

"Thank you for coming for me, Arnorion," she told the captain, even as she turned and hastily made her way out of the palace. As she hurried to the Houses of Healing, she was vaguely aware that the captain had followed her, shooing away other guards.

ooo

Aragorn had not been in the Houses of Healing for very long, for they had taken the trip very slowly to avoid jarring the injured elf. In the brighter light of morning, he took a second look at the terrible head injury and felt dismay fill him. He simply did not know if Legolas could survive or if he did in what condition.

The door opened, and Aragorn looked up, finding his wife entering the room. He could not remember the last time he had been so glad to see Arwen's face. He needed someone as skilled as the daughter of Elrond to assist him. She took one look at Legolas and paled as she took in their friend's injuries. Then up went her chin as determination filled her expression. His lips quirked slightly. Legolas would not slip away from them without a fight and one simply did not deny the daughter of Elrond anything she wanted. Without a word between them, they set to work.

Another healer entered the room with a bowl of warm water and clean cloths, which he put them on a table before standing back. If they needed anything, he would fetch it, Aragorn knew. In the meantime, it was better if no one else got in the way of their work.

Aragorn found it took all the skill both he and Arwen possessed to keep their friend with them. At one point, he feared it was a hopeless battle, but Legolas was strong and would not give up without a fight. Many hours they spent working over the elf, until finally, there was nothing else they could do, other than to stitch up the gash and bind the elf's head. He was concerned about the internal bleeding, but he had done all he could do for now.

Throughout the procedures, Aragorn had taken care not to cut more of the elf's hair than necessary…only enough so that he could see what he was doing. The last thing they needed was an irate prince on their hands if he woke and found his head shaved completely. Provided he woke, of course. Thankfully, all that had needed to be cut would be covered and hardly noticeable, for the man did not want to be on the receiving end of Legolas' vanity. When he realized just where his thoughts had taken him and he smiled. It was good to be thinking about his friend recovered enough to complain about his hair being cut. He could hope it would be as simple as that, though a look shared with Arwen revealed they both knew the chances were slim.

Once the gash had been stitched closed, they cleaned as much blood as they could from Legolas's silky, light gold hair, and then carefully wrapped bandages firmly around the elf's head, to hold the broken bones in place.

Once that was completed, Arwen went to work removing the elf's filthy clothing and washing the dirt from the battered body, taking care to thoroughly cleanse the numerous abrasions and scratches. While she worked, Aragorn stitched another gash in Legolas's leg before probing the terribly bruised and swollen hip to determine if it was indeed broken. Arwen glanced up at him with a question in her eyes.

For the first time in over an hour, one of them broke the silence of the room. "I do not believe it is fractured," he said softly. "Cracked perhaps, but that will heal on its own with rest. I do not believe he will be going anywhere anytime soon."

Arwen nodded, her eyes traveling over their friend sorrowfully. "No, I do not expect him to awaken for some time."

"He still has a broken arm and two broken ribs that need tending." Aragorn finally managed to give a small smile to his wife. "Leave it to Legolas to end up in such a condition."

Arwen smiled, the light of it finally reaching her eyes. "Ever the healer, my husband. Let us set them then. And afterward you must eat something and rest. You look dead on your feet." She was worried about him, he could tell, and she was right, he was exhausted in more ways than one. But there was still much to do before he could relax.

Together, they set the prince's arm and wrapped the cracked ribs. Lastly they dressed him in a long loose shirt and covered him lightly. Having done all they could do, they stepped back and observed their unconscious friend. Only time and Legolas's own healing abilities could do any more now. Aragorn said another silent prayer of many, asking Ilúvatar to work on the elf's behalf while beside him he heard Arwen's whispered plea to Elbereth.

It had taken most of the day without stopping for food or rest to tend to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. Aragorn finally took his wife in his arms and held her as the tension started to drain away. For now, Legolas was alive, and for this Aragorn was truly thankful.

"I need to check on Gimli," he told her as she moved away as a couple servants entered to remove the mess they had made while tending to the hurt elf. For the moment, the dwarf was in another room having his injuries tended, but they would move Gimli into this room, as the dwarf had requested, as soon as it was possible to do so. "I trust the other healers, but I will not rest well until I have seen with my own eyes that his leg is set properly. We have heard nothing, and I fear his leg was crushed under that boulder." His eyes pleaded with Arwen to understand.

"Of course," she said softly, her eyes straying back to Legolas. "I will stay with Legolas until you are finished. He should not be left alone."

Aragorn agreed. He would make certain both elf and dwarf were observed closely whenever he could not be here to do so himself. Stifling a yawn, he headed for the door, leaving only the soft sound of elven breathing. Behind the silent, still figure on the bed, the sun shone brightly through the window, its beams gently caressing the motionless elf's face.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you for reading. Please review?  
**


	9. 8: In Fear of the Silence

**Chapter Eight: In Fear of the Silence**

A sense of foreboding hung heavily on the air of the Houses of Healing. The healers could take it no longer. They demanded the situation _**had**_ to change. It had been going on for a little over a week and it was disrupting the other patients. They petitioned the king to rectify the situation, for surely enough was enough.

Aragorn sighed. He would prefer to keep the dwarf bedridden for a little longer, but no one could take any more. There were not many things more irritating than a bored dwarf confined in a bed, especially since that bed was right next one holding an unconscious elf who happened to be said dwarf's closest friend. Gimli had taken to questioning everything anyone did concerning Legolas.

_"They were not gentle enough." _

_"The sheets were not straight enough."_

_"The elf is not getting enough nourishment."_

It went on and on. Gimli had appointed himself as Legolas's guardian, and as such was making everyone crazy. The healers were right. It was time to get him up and on his feet.

Aragorn had been surprised to find Gimli's leg was not crushed, but only lower leg broken. The rocks under that boulder had saved Gimli the possibility of losing a limb. It had not been difficult to set the broken bones, and the gash from the rock had been easily stitched. Being dwarves were quite hardy, Gimli was fast on the mend.

Providing Gimli with a set of crutches made specifically for a dwarf and his shorter stature, Aragorn had given strict instructions that Gimli was only to move around for a short amount of time in the Houses of Healing or the garden behind it. Seeing the relief in the faces of the healers as the dwarf thumped down the hall, Aragorn made his way back towards the Citadel for a council meeting. He knew his friend would be fine, for he was confident Gimli would not leave Legolas's side for any length of time.

He was mistaken.

—

Celedae stomped a hoof and swished his magnificent, silver tail. He was not happy. The elf never left him alone this long. Something had happened, he could tell.

Daily, someone came to bring him food and water, to clean his stall and groom him, but the elf did not come. The horse did not trust these strangers who never spoke to him other than to issue commands, but he tolerated them. Somehow he knew this is what his master would have him do. Celedae missed his elf friend and the steady stream of words and song that accompanied him. The silence was upsetting for the gray stallion and he was fearful for his master.

Suddenly, a strange sound caught the horse's attention and his delicate ears pricked forward towards the door of the stall and the aisle beyond it.

_Thump thud...Thump thud...Thump thud..._

Was one of the other horses lame? It would have to be severely lame to limp like that. No…wait, not enough feet…what _**was**_that?

_Thump thud...Thump thud...Thump thud..._

Celedae could take it no longer, so he reached his head over the stall door and looked down the aisle. Stunned by what he saw, the horse stood frozen in place, watching the strange, yet somewhat familiar thing come closer.

—

_Thump hop...thump hop...thump hop... _

Gimli maneuvered carefully on the crutches Aragorn had ordered made for him, slowly making his way down the corridor, a frown creasing his heavy brow. Navigating the Houses of Healing or the wide, smooth garden paths was one thing; a stable aisle with buckets, straw from bedding, hay and other debris was another thing entirely. It did not help that the dwarf was weighed down with worry. It had been ten days since that cavern had fallen on them… Ten days of pain… Ten days of boredom… Ten days of uncertainty… Ten days of silence...

Legolas was still unconscious.

As he thumped and hopped and thudded down the stable aisle, Gimli pondered the elf's condition. There had been no change. None. Aragorn came to see Legolas twice a day to check on the elf's condition, and sometimes Arwen would come sit and talk to Gimli and sometimes even to Legolas as she held his hand. She said it would be good for Legolas to hear familiar voices, but Gimli could not bring himself to speak to his friend yet.

The prince's basic needs were being attended by the staff of the Houses of Healing, though Gimli found such means to be quite distasteful. Unconscious, the elf could not swallow without choking, and though elves could go longer without food and drink then Men, they still required nourishment, especially when so severely wounded. But the only way to get such into him was rather distasteful to the dwarf's way of thinking. The first time the healers had entered with their enema equipment to infuse his friend with liquid broth, Gimli had nearly come out of his bed, broken leg or no, to prevent his friend suffering such humiliation, even unconscious. It had taken Aragorn's assurances that it was the only way to keep Legolas alive that held Gimli back.

Gimli shuddered as he remembered and was grateful when they positioned a screen to block his view of the procedure. He hoped Legolas never found out. The elf would be both humiliated and furious, even if the extreme measures had kept him alive.

Slowly, the many injuries Legolas had sustained were beginning to heal. At least, that was what Arwen had tried to assure him. In the past when Legolas had sustained an injury, which was not a frequent occurrence, the dwarf was always surprised at how quickly the elf healed. He found similar injuries to himself often took twice as long to heal than anything Legolas sustained, and dwarves healed faster than Men or Hobbits. So Legolas's slow healing was a worry to Gimli and evidence of how severe the injuries were.

_Thump hop...thump hop...thump hop..._

_Neigh? _

Gimli looked up into the eyes of Celedae. The silver stallion looked down on him with a surprised blink, and Gimli could almost see the horse reasoning why he had come._ Of course,_ he told himself as he had told Legolas many times, _that is crazy. Horses do __**not**__ reason like people do._

Then why was he here? The question stumped Gimli momentarily, but he quickly had his answer.

_For Legolas_.

He was here for the elf. Legolas would never abandon his friends, be they dwarf, human, hobbit or horse. If Legolas was awake, he would ask someone to check on Celedae and to reassure the horse. Utter foolishness, Gimli knew, yet here he was, and deep down the dwarf knew he was about to make a fool of himself.

It was not that he disliked horses. Gimli had not been around ponies much of his life and rode one of his own. Moroch — the small dark-brown pony gifted to him by Eomer King, and to Legolas's surprise given an elven name — was in one of the first stalls in the stable. Gimli had stopped to visit him briefly on his way inside.

But horses were so high off the ground, and dwarves preferred to travel on their own two feet when possible. Legolas had changed that for Gimli. When traveling with the elf, Gimli still rode behind Legolas as they had since the War when Eomer had loaned them Arod.

Now, he was paying a call on Celedae, for it was the right thing to do. Legolas would find it immensely amusing, were he awake.

Balancing carefully, Gimli reached a hand up to the horse and rubbed the soft, grey nose. The stallion was looking at him curiously, and Gimli figured the horse was wondering why he had come...

Blast it all! He was doing it again!

Finding it difficult and tiring to continue balancing on one leg, Gimli saw a chair across the aisle and being ever the resourceful dwarf, he hooked it with a crutch and pulled it to the front of the stall. Now he could stay awhile. As soon as he sat down, Celedae's head was lowered to his lap, and Gimli grinned. With the low doorway, the stallion could reach over quite easily and did so, making low rumbling noises that Gimli had heard him make many times with Legolas.

Gimli rubbed the horse's head and sighed. He was rewarded by Celedae dropping his head lower so Gimli's fingers could scratch behind his ears.

Gimli had not spoken of his fears concerning Legolas to anyone, not even Aragorn. He had harassed those caring for the elf and put up a good show of being in good spirits, but concerning the fears deep inside, he had remained silent. Every day the elf remained unconscious, the fears grew stronger, building in his chest and causing it to ache. The silence was torture.

He looked at the gray head he was rubbing. Even if the beast did not understand a single word, he could still listen. Gimli could speak of his fears without having to worry about anyone saying anything in return. Looking over both shoulders to make certain no one was around before he began to articulate, Gimli hesitantly began to talk to the horse about the events of the past ten days. He grew more confident as he spoke and shared his fears.

A long time passed as the dwarf continued to murmur softly to the horse, his hand stroking Celedae the whole while. As the gruff voice droned on, Celedae sighed. Finally, the silence had been broken.

**To be continued….**

**FOOTNOTES:**

Concerning the care of Legolas. People cannot swallow reflexively when unconscious, as has been pointed out to me by several medical professionals. An old way of keeping someone hydrated when unconscious for long periods of time was to use enemas. The colon absorbs the nutrients and it can keep a person alive. Distasteful though that method may be, it is medically accurate and I believe could be used by the learned Men of Gondor, especially Aragorn who would have learned from the Elves.

**Moroch**_ (MORE oak) - means 'dark horse'. _Gimli's dark brown Rohirric pony, a gift from Eomer.

**Thank you for reading! Please review?**


	10. 9: Musing Over Messages and Dwarves

**Chapter Nine: Musing Over Messages and Dwarves**

Ten days. Astonishing how _little_can happen in that amount of time — and how much.

The day after Legolas and Gimli were rescued, Aragorn sent out messages to those he knew would want to know of Legolas's condition. One had gone to Tathar in Asgarnen, another to Faramir and Éowyn in Emyn Arnen. He had even dispatched one to Rohan for Éomer King.

Then there was the one he had dreaded to write, the one he knew would invoke the most consternation. He knew the letter he sent to King Thranduil would not only cause great concern, but in all likelihood, anger. Thranduil had never approved of the prince's close friendships with mortals and never hesitated to let it be known. This accident had happened in Minas Tirith, and it was possible the King of Eryn Lasgalen would make a point of blaming Gondor's king.

The messenger Aragorn sent to Ithilien had returned several days ago bringing Tathar's response to the news. Legolas's second-in-command expressed his concern for his lord, but ever the faithful Lord Warden, he suppressed his desire to come and be with his friend. Duty kept him in Asgarnen, serving in his lord's stead. Tathar did inquire as to whether Thranduil had been apprised of the situation, and also requested to be notified immediately if there were _any_changes in Legolas's condition.

Due to an illness of their young daughter, three year old Kaila, Faramir and Éowyn sent their well wishes for Legolas but were unable to make the trip to Minas Tirith. Éowyn wrote that as soon as Kaila improved enough to be left with her nursemaid that they would come. Aragorn was not certain what they could do, as Legolas showed no sign of waking, but perhaps having visitors would help. Even unconscious it was possible Legolas would sense his friends, and the prince had grown close to Faramir's family due to the proximity of Emyn Arnen to Asgarnen.

Éomer also sent a reply expressing his concern for Legolas and asking to be kept informed of the elf's condition and recovery. Aragorn noted that Éomer did not allow for anything other than Legolas's return to complete health. He hoped the King of Rohan was right.

A reply was not expected from King Thranduil, for more than likely, Legolas's father would come himself or send another member of the royal family to check on the injured prince. Either way, it would not necessarily be pleasant, though Aragorn would prefer one of Legolas's brothers or even his sister over Thranduil. Aragorn still cringed at the thought of his last encounter with the royal family of Eryn Lasgalen.

It had taken several years, but Legolas admitted to Aragorn that his father and siblings had finally accepted his choice of where he lived and who he befriended, but Aragorn was skeptical. The stern and unforgiving Elvenking wished for his youngest to either reside in the Greenwood as a prince or to follow the longing in his heart and sail into the West. Even if Thranduil had accepted Legolas's choices, the Elvenking would never understand them.

Aragorn sighed. After rubbing his tired eyes, he stretched cramping muscles. He had been sitting at his desk for too long. His stomach growled and he decided he would eat the midday meal with Gimli in the Houses of Healing, using it as an excuse to check on Legolas, though he seriously doubted there had been any change in his friend. Legolas had shown no sign of waking — he had not even stirred.

If only the same could be said for Gimli, Aragorn thought after he arrived and found the dwarf was missing. No one had seen Gimli in some time or even knew where he was. Most of the staff were grateful for the dwarf's absence. It had been a peaceful morning apparently, but Aragorn was concerned. Perhaps giving Gimli crutches had not been the best of ideas, but he honestly had not thought the dwarf would stray from Legolas's side for long.

When Gimli proved impossible to find anywhere in the Houses or the gardens, Aragorn came to the conclusion that he had expected too much. In providing a way for the dwarf to get around, Aragorn had never thought Gimli would use it to disappear. Annoyed, he set out to return to the Citadel and to his surprise found his truant patient coming out of the stable.

"What are you doing here?" He inwardly cringed at his tone. He sounded like an interrogator rather than a concerned friend. To his surprise, a slight flush tinged the dwarf's cheeks pink.

"I was checking on Moroch."

Aragorn blinked, then smiled. He could not pass up this opportunity to tease his stout friend. "It would seem Master Dwarf that Legolas is rubbing off on you. I am sure he will be pleased to know that you have taken to visiting your pony." Aragorn taunted.

"Confound it all, Aragorn!" Gimli huffed. "That pony is a valuable one, a horse of Rohan, no less! It is my responsibility to see that he is being cared for properly. I _did not_ go to _visit_!" Gimli replied quite gruffly.

_Sure he did not. _Aragorn grinned knowingly at his friend, then sent Gimli back to the Houses of Healing with orders to rest. To his surprise, the dwarf went without argument, saying he wanted to see Legolas anyhow.

Aragorn returned to his duties but after several hours he again found his thoughts straying to his friend laying unconscious on the sixth level. No one would berate him for returning to see Legolas. Theirs was a friendship forged many years ago, when an elven prince from Mirkwood had visited Imladris and met the young adopted son of Elrond, a child named Estel.

Yes, he would check on Legolas, be there change or not, he decided. Aragorn felt a need to see his friend at this moment. As he stood and walked to the door, memories of days long gone flooded his mind: a real prince come to visit Imladris but still played games with the child Estel and taught him archery; a friend who later taught an adolescent Estel his parables while visiting Imladris; a boon companion who would not leave his side, even facing the Black Gates of Mordor; a brother who denied his longing for the sea in favor of a King of Men; Legolas who remained out of love for his friends.

Aragorn stopped at the door and swiped at the moisture that had accumulated in his eyes. He missed Legolas more than he had realized. His duties had kept his mind off the ache in his chest and the worry he felt for his friend. Would the elf ever wake? Would he be the same friend Aragorn had known if he did? Taking a deep breath, he walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

—

Gimli was astounded. Never would he have thought a talk with a horse— _NO__!_ a talk _TO_ a horse — would benefit him. He sighed. Aragorn had been right. His friendship with Legolas had influenced him greatly.

When he returned to Legolas's side, he realized that though he had been next to his friend the last ten days, he had kept himself distant due to his fears. Fears of losing a close friend. Talking about those fears, even to a horse, had eased the ache they caused and now he was ready to help his friend recover. No longer would he simply watch others do what he should be doing.

Gimli maneuvered to the chair beside the bed and sat in it, looking long and hard at Legolas and taking in the fading bruises on his face, the bandages around his head and left arm. He had never seen the elf this pale before...or so still.

He took a deep breath. "Legolas?" Gimli watched for any signs his friend could hear him. "Legolas, it's me. I just wanted you to know I am here."

_What does one say to an unconscious person? _He guessed he could start with what had been happening around them the past few days. "Well, elf, Aragorn finally allowed me up and about, on crutches, though. Seems I broke my leg. Doesn't slow me down at all. You know how we dwarves are hardy folk."

Nothing.

There was no change, no flutter of eyelashes, no tilting of the head. Not a finger stirred. Only the steady rise and fall of the elf's breathing showed any signs of life, and Gimli was afraid. No longer only for his friend, but also for himself. What if the elf never woke again? What would he do? How would he go on?

These were the thoughts Gimli had avoided, but no longer would they stay buried. It seemed he had more he needed to say, and here was another silent listener. Reaching out, he picked up Legolas's hand and started speaking again. He told Legolas about his visit to the stable, how he worried that the elf would not wake and what would they all do without having Legolas to keep out of trouble? When he ran out of things to say, Gimli simply sat and held his friend's hand.

Before long, the dwarf nodded off and began to snore softly. If he had stayed awake a few moments longer he might have felt slender fingers very softly, almost too faint to be noticed, squeeze his callused fingers before falling still once more.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes: **

In this series, Legolas has two living brothers and a sister, all older than he.

Tathar - Legolas's second-in-command, Lord Warden of Asgarnen, the elven colony in Ithilien.

Kaila _(Kye' lah)_ – A Rohirric name meaning _fiery._

_**Thanks for reading. Please review??**  
_


	11. 10: A Plea for the Quiet and Still

**Chapter Ten: A Plea for the Quiet and Still  
**

Another week passed.

Every day, for hours on end, Gimli could be found sitting next to Legolas. Often, he sat there holding the elf's hand, just watching his friend quietly. More often, he could be found talking to the elf, sometimes quite animatedly, to the amusement of the healing staff and those came across him chatting away as if Legolas were wide awake. Gimli ignored them.

Twice, when Gimli was talking, he thought he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, nothing had changed. Legolas was just as still as he had been since that fateful day when the ceiling had collapsed on top of them nearly three weeks prior. Gimli reckoned he wanted to see Legolas move so much that he had begun seeing things.

So it was, for all the time Gimli spent with Legolas, sitting and talking to him, he saw no sign of his friend waking. And the days crawled onward.

—

Several days later, Faramir greeted his king in the Great Hall, and he and Éowyn expressed their apologies for not coming sooner. As fate would have it, Elboron, their eldest, had come down with the same illness from which his sister had only just recovered. Thus their trip had been delayed for many days. Aragorn updated them on Legolas's condition, but it seemed to Faramir that nothing had changed from the details the king had included in his missive describing the accident. Éowyn and he shared a concerned look, before she excused herself and headed for the Steward's quarters to refresh herself from the ride. Faramir remained behind speaking with Aragorn.

"I sent a missive off to Thranduil," Aragorn told him after Éowyn departed, "to inform him of his son's condition at the same time I sent the message to you. I expect we will see a member of his family arriving before long. I only hope Legolas has awakened by then." Aragorn's voice trailed off.

Faramir could hear the unspoken worry in Aragorn's voice, and he was also concerned. Judging by the dark circles under Aragorn's eyes, the king had not slept much recently. His face held lines of strain and the Man just looked tired. It would seem that in balancing his duties as king and worrying about Legolas had taken its toll. And now, with the potential of a royal entourage from Eryn Lasgalen, Faramir felt troubled. Aragorn had enough to manage at the moment without the threat of Thranduil or one of his offspring arriving. Faramir knew of Aragorn's aversion of Legolas's family, and from what he had heard that dislike was well founded and reciprocated by the Elvenking and his children, with the exception of Legolas.

As they stood quietly deep in thought for a few minutes, Faramir could see the strain of having one of his closest friends in a near death accident was taking its toll on the King. Legolas had lingered in a coma now for twenty days.

"How is Gimli handling this, Aragorn? Is he well? You mentioned in your letter that he had been injured, but you did not say how badly." Faramir began to probe for more information.

"He is holding up well. Gimli's only serious injury was a broken leg, but he has been up and about on crutches for over a week now." Aragorn's lips tilted almost into a smile. "The dwarf moved into Legolas's room as soon as he was patched up. Almost drove the healing staff crazy! Once I let him up on crutches, he stopped harassing everyone. He spends a lot of his time with Legolas, though he does get out and move around the garden or goes to check up on his pony."

"Gimli? Check on a _pony_?" Faramir asked incredulously.

Aragorn did smile then. "Yes, he claims he worries that the 'valuable animal' is not being cared for properly, but from what I have heard from the stable hands is that he spends far more time with Celedae than with Moroch." He grinned. "Come, let us go and see them. I will tell you all on the way."

Faramir fell in beside his friend, and they headed out of the hall. As they walked towards the Houses of Healing, he hoped they would soon have a reason to rejoice. Perhaps Legolas would soon wake and all would be well again, allowing his King tod once again look like hale and like himself, instead of the exhausted Man who walked beside him.

—

Ten days.

Ten days had passed since he had started talking to his friend and twenty had passed since that horrible day the cave collapsed. Fears had been shared, but the worry remained. The longer the elf remained unconscious, the more Gimli worried. Aragorn had told him there was a chance Legolas might never wake up. Gimli frowned. He would not let the elf just slip away like that. There must be some way to prevent it!

He was sitting next to Legolas, lost in his thoughts. Aragorn had come to eat with him around midday, as was his custom, and Gimli had noticed the Man was not looking his best. Aragorn had not been sleeping well, so worried was he, and if Aragorn was worried, there was good reason. Legolas needed to show some sign of awakening soon, or hope would start to wane.

It was now drawing on evening, and Gimli had not left the elf's side since the midday meal. His leg was on the mend; he could feel it. The pain had dulled to an ache, and Aragorn had mentioned that he would need to start putting weight on it, while still using the crutches for support. Gimli knew that soon he would not need the crutches at all. Elves were not the only hardy race; dwarves too healed quickly. Gimli would be able to ride Moroch again before long. He would physically be able to return to Aglarond —not that he would.

Gimli had sent word to Dín, his second in command, along with the King's missive to Éomer. The dwarves of the Glittering Caves would be fine without him. Often had he taken extended leaves to visit Legolas, or to travel with the elf, and Gimli was confident of Din's handling of matters in his absence. His concern was not for his home or returning there.

"Come now, lad. Just a sign that you are still here. That's all I ask." Gimli pleaded with his friend. "You can sleep all you want, just give me a sign that you can hear me."

Nothing happened, not he had really expected anything to. Legolas had sustained serious injuries, and even if the head injury had not been so severe, Legolas would have needed the healing of sleep for a few days.

_But not twenty days! _

All bruising had completely faded from the elf's body. The wound in his leg had healed to a barely noticeable scar and the swollen hip had returned to normal. Aragorn had removed the bandages from Legolas's arm and from around the cracked ribs yesterday. The bones were now healed sufficiently; the bandages were no longer necessary. Even the bandages on Legolas's head had been removed to check the injuries underneath, but Aragorn had replaced them to be safe. The gash on the elf's head had healed, but there was a chance the bones in his skull had not knit themselves together completely yet. Aragorn was taking no chances.

Gimli squeezed the long fingers he was holding. Again he wished for a sign, just a small reassurance that all would be well, a reason to hold on to hope as he held the elf's hand.

Voices drifted in from the open doorway, and he looked up as the King and Steward of Gondor walked into the room.

Faramir looked shocked at the sight of the very still, very pale elf lying quietly on the bed. Gimli could not blame him. Never before had they seen Legolas look like this. The Lord of Asgarnen was always full of life; strong and graceful, he sported a smile for his friends and an intense elven glare for those who dared oppose him. He was known to sing softly as he went about whatever he was doing; he greeted life joyously. Legolas always seemed the epitome of life.

Now he looked almost dead. Gimli wondered how the Steward would have handled seeing him twenty days ago.

"He looks terrible! I never thought an elf could look like—" Faramir broke off as if he could not bring himself to finish the thought.

Gimli did it for him. "Like death." He had accepted this and had moved past it. Legolas was not dead, therefore it did not matter what he looked like.

"Actually," Aragorn said stepping forward to look more closely at Legolas, "he looks much better than he did. When we first found him, I feared he _was_ dead. The improvement is encouraging. Most of his injuries have healed. It is only the head injury that concerns me now. It is unusual for an elf to remain unconscious for this length of time."

Gimli's heart constricted at this news, and he frowned. Yes, the elf was healing. But he was not waking. As Aragorn had said, an elf should have wakened long ago.

"Perhaps, he shall wake soon then, now that his injuries have healed." Faramir sounded hopeful.

"Perhaps," Aragorn replied, but his voice was dark and uncertain.

"And what of you, Gimli?" Faramir asked. "How do you fare? Aragorn said you walk on crutches as well as you do without them." The Steward switched to a lighter tone, as if by speaking normally everything would be all right. While it did not change the circumstances, it did lighten Gimli's heart and he gave the Man a small smile of gratitude. Legolas did not need dark conversation around him, but normal everyday talk.

"Aye, the leg is healing fine. I'll soon be off those sticks. I've been grateful for them, but one tires of them after a time." Gimli rubbed at his sides where the wood chafed at his skin. He was truly thankful he had not been confined to bed for the duration of his healing, but he did tire of using crutches. He looked down at the quiet elf lying before him. Legolas would have teased him mercilessly using them.

"Come Gimli, perhaps you will join us for dinner in the dining room tonight? It will soon be time." Aragorn spoke, and Faramir nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, come Gimli. There is much I would like to discuss with you." Faramir added.

Gimli figured they conspired to pull him from his vigil for a short time at least. Part of him longed for a good meal and lively conversation, but part of him was reluctant to leave Legolas. "I'll catch up to you," he agreed. "I want to stay a few more minutes."

The Men nodded and left him alone again with Legolas. "Well, elf, it seems I am required elsewhere for a time. I will return after dinner. Perhaps then, you'll cease your stubbornness and prove to me the strength of the elves." He smiled and added, "A curse on elves and their stiff necks!"

He almost fell out of his chair when Legolas smiled ever so faintly. And whooped when he noticed the slight pressure applied to his fingers as well.

—

Aragorn and Faramir had not gone far when a loud shout came from the room behind them. Rushing back, they found Gimli holding the elf's hand tightly, a suspicious glitter of moisture that might be mistaken for tears in his eyes.

"He smiled!" Gimli exclaimed. "He smiled and squeezed my hand!"

Dinner was held in the elf's room that night.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N – It is approximately 600 miles from Gondor to the Elvenking's halls. A messenger would take a minimum of two weeks to get there. The Elves would probably travel back more quickly.

Aglarond – the Glittering Caves in Rohan behind the Hornburg of Helm's Deep in which Gimli began a dwarven colony.

Asgarnen – the elven settlement in Ithilien under Legolas's rule.

**Thank you for reading! Please review?**


	12. 11: An Oath Sworn in the Wind

**Chapter Eleven: An Oath Sworn in the Wind**

The envoy of elves moved quickly, covering ground faster than mortals could ever hope to ride. Their horses, tall and long limbed with great endurance, gladly pushed themselves to meet the lead rider's pace. The white stallion seemed tireless, moving effortlessly over the uncharted path before them. No trail did they follow, for time was of the essence. A direct route was necessary to reach Gondor in haste.

Astride the great stallion rode one whose very bearing deemed him to be of some importance. Indeed, a great ruler, for his very presence portrayed power and commanded great respect. But no smile or laughing eyes graced his fair face. Instead, a stern, calm expression seemed frozen on his face, the look of one bound and determined to reach his goal unhindered. Outwardly, he presented as a leader on a mission.

Inwardly, Anoriel knew that the King was angry...angry and very upset. Thranduil looked straight ahead, eyes not straying left or right, but fixed ever southwards. Long golden hair fell over the shoulders of his forest green riding tunic. A long sword hung from his hip.

He was every inch a king.

The King of Eryn Lasgalen presented an air of calm, riding tall and proud, but Anoriel knew him well enough to know it was false. One look into those emerald green eyes, and one could see the swirling emotions of an angry king. Anger that covered over the fear he did not want to admit he felt for his son.

Anoriel sighed. Her father had always been proud and stubborn, but this facade, this hiding of his true self, had not always existed. Her father had changed the day her mother had died. It was so long ago, Legolas had only been thirty, still very much a youth, years from reaching his majority. Thranduil had never told them how their mother had departed this life, only that she was gone.

Their mother was not the only parent they lost that day. The King stepped forward; the father retreated. Seldom was it that one of Thranduil's children caught a glimpse of the man they had once called '_Adar_'. He was now simply, 'my lord' or 'my king'— to all except Legolas. Legolas had been too young to understand the change and had continued persistent. In public, the youngest prince used the formal titles, along with his siblings and the rest of the court, but Legolas had never stopped calling the king '_Adar_' in private. And for some Anoriel and her older brothers did not understand, Thranduil had never corrected his youngest, as he had the rest of his children.

Legolas held a special place in the King's heart, as he did with all his siblings . He was the last child Laerwen had given to her husband, so young and still full of innocence, so like the beautiful lady, with her piercing, bright grey eyes who had borne him. A Greenleaf brought to life by a beloved Summer.

Anoriel frowned and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She had never resented their father's favoritism. She herself favored Legolas, and as his only sister, had filled much of the void left after their mother's death. She had mothered Legolas as well as she could being as young as she had been at the time, only just past her majority. And so the grave news they received from Gondor had affected her almost as greatly as it did the King.

They had received the news of Legolas's injuries three days ago, and Anoriel had immediately insisted that she be allowed to make the journey with the King to Gondor. They had left at dawn the next day: herself, the King and the King's guards. Her brothers remained behind to oversee the duties, albeit reluctantly, for Legolas was dear to them as well.

The last two days had been difficult with the worries pounding painfully in her head and heart. Legolas was in a bad way with little hope of survival. The time it took to travel might have cost them being able to say goodbye, and the thought nearly broke Anoriel's heart.

It would be at least another eight days before they arrived in Minas Tirith. She looked at her father, the King, once again, noting the tight lines around the corners of his mouth and eyes. His youngest son had been grievously hurt, perhaps to the point of death and he was not taking that news well. His green eyes narrowed as he frowned, and Anoriel inwardly cringed. She feared for what her father might do when they reached Gondor, for he blamed Legolas's friends for his son's fate. She could feel his ire radiating outward.

Eight days… More time for him to rise further into a rage, or maybe, just maybe, truly calm down. Perhaps she should take the risk and speak.

"My lord," Anoriel took a chance. Someone had to reach out to him, and if not her then who? She pushed her own fears aside and forced herself to believe all would be well. "He will be all right. Legolas is strong. I am sure he will be mostly recovered by the time we arrive."

The King sighed, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. He turned his head and for a brief moment Anoriel saw her _Adar_, and her breath caught in her chest as she blinked unexpected tears back. They would be of no help in dealing with the King.

The King's mask slipped back into place and anger spilled from his lips. "If he had not been with those mortals — if he had been where he belonged — this would never have—"

"Ada! You promised Legolas you would not do this anymore!" The childish name for him slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, just as the unwanted tears filled her eyes. She turned her head to face forward once again. This time, she could not stop the drops of moisture from leaving wet trails down her cheeks.

She waited for the stern reprimand certain to follow such an outburst, but inwardly she wished to have her _Ada_ back again, just for a short time. What she would give for that — to see compassion and love in his face, instead of the stern, angry and often cold King. Her heart ached for all the grief that had plagued her family. They could not lose Legolas, too. It would destroy them and make all they had fought for obsolete.

—

Thranduil looked at his daughter, truly looked. It had been a long time since one of his children had dared speak to him in such a manner. In fact, it was usually Legolas.

The King frowned as he watched the tears slide down his daughter's cheeks and fall into her horse's chestnut mane. The sight moved him, caused a tightening in his chest that he could not fight down. His eyes slipped closed as he inwardly berated himself. The sight of his daughter's tears brought much remorse. How many times had he regretted being the King, rather than the father? How many nights had he cursed himself for his manner with them his children?

Opening his eyes and looking down, Thranduil took in his appearance.

He was every inch a King, as was required of him. But he was also a father. Something he had pushed aside during the dark days, when the wood had become Mirkwood. He had to become the King so often, many believed he had forgotten how to be a father. He was not unaware of the rumors and had heard the whispers. He wondered if they were right. He hated the Shadow and what it had done to his family, and he missed Laerwen. The grief he had felt at her loss had almost killed him. He had not even been able to speak to his children of finding their mother's broken body, of seeing the damage the Wargs had caused…

The evil creatures had begun to infest the forest shortly after the Shadow fell on the southern part of the wood. After his wife's death, only the safety of his children and his people had kept him going, and he had become the feared and powerful Elvenking, unleashing his anger on all that opposed him, using his grief as a weapon.

Now once again, they faced the possibility of losing one they loved deeply. It was not something he felt he could endure. He had already lost his wife to the Shadow as he had a son in the Last Alliance. He could not bear to lose another member of his family to death. Not now when the wood finally was free of the Shadow's taint.

Looking again at his daughter, the truth struck him harder than a sword blow. He had already lost his family. He had pushed them aside to become the King. Perhaps it was already too late for Legolas, the last Greenleaf of a beautiful Summer.

But next to him rode another reminder of Summer. His Anoriel, his sunshine.

And so it was that on the road to Gondor to see a grievously injured prince, a King retreated; a father stepped forward. And another oath was sworn into the wind.

"Never again"

—

A warm hand covered her own, and Anoriel looked up, startled, into sorrowful eyes. Eyes filled with the same grief that filled her own. Eyes filled with _tears__?_

"Forgive me, my daughter" his broken voice spoke softly.

Anoriel could hardly believe her eyes and ears. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the man who rode beside her.

Her father.

Her _Ada_.

—

**Laerwen – **Sindarin. 'summer maiden'.The deceased wife of Thranduil and the mother of Legolas, Anoriel and their brothers, Faervel (deceased), Belthul and Orthoron.

**Anoriel**_ – _Sindarin. 'sun daughter'. Daughter of Thranduil and Laerwen. Older sister to Legolas.

A/N – An elf reaches their majority at the age of fifty. At thirty, Legolas was about the equivalent of a 12 year old. Laerwen was killed in 1106 3rd Age. Anoriel is forty-two years older than Legolas and was about twenty years past her majority when their mother was killed.

**Thank you for reading! Please review?**


	13. 12: Le Iston?

**Chapter Twelve: Le Iston?**

It had been a beautiful day. The sun was soon to set, another week swiftly coming to an end. Another day without Legolas waking.

_It has been too long, _Gimli thought as he sighed. It had now been thirty days since the cave had fallen in on them and ten days since Legolas had first smiled and squeezed his hand. Legolas had only done that a few other times since then. A couple of times he had just squeezed Gimli's hand. Last night, the elf had smiled again, more noticeably.

It was slow progress, but Gimli was encouraged. He kept talking to his friend, encouraging him to wake, knowing one day Legolas would open his eyes. He _had_to open his eyes! Gimli would accept no less. He could not abide the thought of Legolas never waking again.

Sitting once again beside the elf's bed with a cane across his lap, the dwarf watched for any signs of waking in his friend. Aragorn insisted he use the cane to help take some of the weight off his still healing leg. Another week or so, and he would not need anything but his own feet to get him around. He looked forward to it, though he missed the teasing he would have gotten had Legolas been awake to see him hobbling about.

Legolas had also improved. He looked much better and was no longer so pale. The bandages around his head had finally been removed and his hair had been combed, but left loose about the elf's shoulders. Now, except for the fact that he had lost weight and his eyes were closed, Legolas simply looked to be asleep. Gimli wished it were that simple.

How long would this continue? How long would he sit here and wonder if he would ever have his friend back again? Aragorn was not doing any better than he was, Gimli mused, thinking of the king's worried expression when he had last come to see the elf. The Man still had dark circles under his eyes and looked perpetually tired.

Sighing deeply, Gimli closed his eyes and pleaded quietly with Mahal for Legolas to wake. Unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer, he spoke them aloud. "I really wish you would just wake up, Legolas."

"_Hin nîn edri," _a soft, slightly hoarse voice spoke.

Gimli's heart leapt in his chest as his eyes snapped open and he looked into a much missed pair of grey eyes that were not quite bright, but welcome nonetheless. Legolas was looking at him curiously.

Gimli was speechless for a moment, as two wet tracks streaked down his face and soaked into his beard. "Legolas." Gimli spoke brokenly, finally finding his voice and hardly able to believe his friend was looking at him — had _spoken!_ He had waited so long for this day and now all would be well again. Gimli mopped at his eyes and smiled widely, patting his friend's hand.

His smile faded as the elf's eyes filled with a look of puzzlement and confusion. Legolas looked around the room before his eyes came back to Gimli. He was surprised to see fear cross the elf's face, not an emotion Gimli often saw on his friend.

"_Man caron sí?__ Le Iston?"_ Legolas asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use, rather than light and musical as it usually was. The elf looked expectantly at Gimli, waiting for a response.

Gimli blinked. His mind made no sense of the words, so surprised was he that the elf was speaking in the elven tongue. Why was Legolas speaking his native tongue rather than Common?

Legolas sighed impatiently. "_Nin heniach? __Pedich i lam edhellen__?"_ Legolas continued to look at him with an expectant expression, but Gimli was still trying to understand why his friend was not speaking in Common. Gimli knew some of the elven tongue. Spending time with Legolas over the years, it had been impossible not to pick up some of the language, but one could not carry on a conversation if that person only knew a small number of phrases, especially when most of them were elvish curses that Legolas had taught him. While he could think of uses for them at the moment, speaking with Legolas was not one of them.

"Speak in the Common Tongue, Legolas. I cannot understand much of what you are saying." Gimli watched a frown crease the elf's brow, and he felt one upon his own face as well. Gimli was overjoyed at Legolas finally waking, yet worried, for it seemed not all was well. Something was not right with his friend.

Legolas blew out a breath, looking quite frustrated. He began to sit up, a little unsteadily, but upon reaching an upright position, the elf lifted a hand to his head. It was obvious he was still in pain. He went very pale and swayed slightly.

"Lie down, Legolas! You look as if you are going to pass out." Gimli spoke firmly, not wishing the elf to attempt to stand just yet. Too much was happening too quickly.

Legolas obeyed, and Gimli helped prop his friend into a reclined position with the pillows behind him, rather than lying flat.

Legolas settled in, looking like he was in less pain now. He sighed and closed his eyes. "_Le hannon."_ Legolas spoke quietly.

_Now that one I know! _Gimli thought with a smile. "You are welcome." he offered.

When Legolas grew very still, fear welled up in Gimli's chest. Had his friend fallen asleep or had he fallen back into the darkness of oblivion? "Legolas? Legolas look at me!" Gimli called to his friend, almost in a panic.

Legolas's eyes flew open and sought him out. Gimli sighed in relief, before speaking again. "I thought you had fallen unconscious again." Gimli looked closely at the elf who was giving him a questioning look. "Do you understand me, Legolas?"

The elf looked back at Gimli as if he were daft before taking a breath and speaking in that hoarse voice that sounded so unfamiliar coming from Legolas. "_Le henion. Nin heniach?"_

Legolas waited for Gimli's response but once more, Gimli did not understand enough of what the elf was saying to make sense of it. He blew out a breath of frustration himself. This really was too much.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, I only know a little of your tongue. I don't know if that means you do understand or you don't. Can you not speak in Common?" Another odd look and Gimli was not sure what to think. Did the elf understand him or not?

"Doesn't matter." Gimli muttered, answering both the question to Legolas and himself. Reaching next to him, Gimli took a cup of water off the table and handed it to his friend. He could not do much, but he could help Legolas with that scratchy throat.

Legolas took the cup gratefully, drinking most of it, before setting it back down on the table himself. He glanced at Gimli before speaking again.

"_Le hannon."_ This time the elf's voice sounded more like it should, though still a little flat.

Gimli smiled, "Well, you sounded a little parched. Keep talking, Master Elf. Sooner or later we'll come across another phrase I know. Right now it's enough just to hear your voice."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, and Gimli chuckled. It was such a little thing, but Gimli was relieved to see such a familiar look on his friend's face, rather than the confused, lost look the elf had been wearing.

"You've been unconscious for thirty days now, lad. Your poor excuse for a voice has been missed!" Gimli chuckled again but stopped when it seemed Legolas was becoming angry. Legolas still had that elven glare of his and right now it was burning holes into Gimli's head.

"Don't take it so seriously! I was only jesting." Gimli snorted and patted the elf on the arm. Legolas calmed down, but he still looked at Gimli with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Come now lad, try again. Let's see if we can get somewhere with this pathetic attempt at communicating!" Gimli kept smiling, so his friend would know he was teasing. He had missed their banter terribly. It had been too long since Legolas had insulted him. At one time being insulted by the elf would have angered. Now, he would give almost anything to hear it again.

"_Le iston?"_ Legolas spoke hesitantly, repeating one of his earlier questions.

This time Gimli listened to what was said, and he understood the words. His eyebrows flew upwards. This was not good, not good at all. Aragorn had tried to warn him, but Gimli had not accepted it could truly happen.

"Aye, Legolas, you know me and know me well. Do you not remember?" Gimli's voice was gruff to his own ears, and when Legolas shook his head slightly, a lump seemed to form in his chest. Gimli lowered his eyes for a moment trying to deal with the intense emotion that seemingly wished to suffocate him. Legolas did not know who he was!

Taking a deep breath, Gimli looked up again. "Do you know who _you_ are?" _Of course_, he thought, _I've been using his name this whole time_. But Gimli had to ask. He needed to know if his friend remembered anything.

The elf slowly nodded, _"Im Legolas."_ He spoke assuredly. _"Ni..." _Legolas broke off suddenly, another frown and look of confusion crossing the elf's face as it seemed Legolas searched within himself, trying to remember who he was. Gimli waited, his own thoughts in turmoil as he hoped Legolas would remember.

Gimli did not know what he would do if Legolas could not remember. It was not uncommon for memory loss to accompany a severe head injury. He knew that, had seen it himself after a battle when a comrade took a hard hit to the head. But Aragorn had said something about the possibility of permanent damage and that thought frightened Gimli to his core. He sent a silent prayer to Mahal that this was not the case. He would pray to Elbereth herself as well, if only somehow Legolas would be whole again.

Gimli's eyes came back to Legolas's face, searching for signs that his friend had recalled who he was. But instead, the elf's eyes had widened and he swallowed hard. He looked very vulnerable.

_"Ú-iston__," _Legolas whispered, his eyes boring into Gimli's own. The elf looked pleadingly at Gimli, as though silently begging for something, anything, to hold on to — some comfort that he had not lost himself.

"It's alright, my friend. I am sure in time you will remember. You were severely injured; quite a blow you took to the head. You still need much rest to let your body heal." Gimli spoke with a confidence he did not completely feel, but he shoved down his worry. Somehow, everything would be alright, in the end.

His words seemed to assure the distraught elf, and Gimli watched as Legolas took another deep breath, clearing the panic from his face. After a minute or two of silence, Legolas cocked his head to one side curiously and looked intently at Gimli.

"_Man eneth lín?"_ Legolas voice was sounding stronger, a note of music beginning to fill it again. Gimli's reassurance seemed to have settled Legolas's fears.

Gimli bit his lower lip, "What is my what?" He blinked, and grey eyes brightened somewhat at his answer. Then Legolas smiled, and Gimli's heart leapt at the sight. It was good to see the elf amused. A step in the right direction for sure.

"_Im Legolas." _Legolas pointed at himself as he said it, then pointed at Gimli. _"Le?"_

"Ah, I don't know why you are only speaking in elvish, Legolas, but I get it. Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service." And he bowed as best as he could sitting down. "Sound familiar?" Gimli hoped the number of times Legolas had heard him say that, followed by a bow, might spark some memory in the elf.

Legolas pursed his lips as he considered this for a moment, but simply shook his head again. Then, as if a light had dawned in his mind, Legolas brightened and asked, _"Le mellon nîn?" _

Gimli grinned. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Yes, Legolas. Actually, you named me _elvellon_."

Gimli watched kwith amusement as Legolas's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "Do you know what that means, Legolas? What it means for an elf to name another _elvellon_?"

Legolas nodded slowly, eyes still wide. Gimli almost chuckled. Communicating in this manner with his friend would be comical, if not for the severity of the situation. Legolas's open expressions and simple attempts at conveying what he was saying made it seem like the dwarf was dealing with a lost child. Perhaps Aragorn...

_Aragorn!_

Gimli had forgotten him entirely. He needed to let the king know about this development! Aragorn and Arwen could speak with Legolas and find out what he remembered and what he did not. They could help Legolas far better than he could. Both were older friends to Legolas than Gimli was, and perhaps Legolas would remember them.

"Legolas, listen to me. I need you to stay here for a few minutes. Do not get up. A fall or another hit to the head is not a good idea right now." Gimli stopped long enough for Legolas to nod his understanding. "I am going to send someone for Aragorn. He will understand what you are saying. We need his help!"

Gimli did not even pause to ask if Aragorn's name meant anything to Legolas. The elf simply nodded again, relief in his eyes, and Gimli limped out of the room. As quickly as he could hobble with his cane, he set off to find someone to send a message to the Citadel.

—

The dwarf named Gimli left the room, and Legolas was left puzzling over what had transpired since he had awakened. He did not understand what was happening. Where was he? What had happened to him that he could not remember so many things?

Legolas knew he was an elf. He knew what an elf-friend was, which was why he had been shocked to find he himself had given that name to a dwarf. And more puzzling, fo some reason Legolas could not fathom, he had no difficulty accepting the dwarf's words as true and also accepting his presence. But did he not loathe the diminutive beings? He remembered that he did, yet, for some reason, this particular dwarf caused him to feel at ease instead of on edge.

There were other things Legolas remembered. He recalled tall trees and stone halls, singing and dancing under the stars, his long white knives, the feel of a bow in his hand and his arrows hitting the dead center of a target, one after another. But the pieces he remembered did not all fit together. Legolas could not make the connections, as large pieces seemed to be missing from his memory. How did he get in this strange room, for instance? Why could he understand the dwarf speaking in a different language, while he could only speak his native tongue. He felt like he had lost something important; a lot of things actually.

He remembered waking up to the sound of a very familiar voice. He had heard that voice even while he was unconscious, and it had touched some part of him, deep within.

As he had regained consciousness, he had realized that the one who owned that voice had called to him, needed him. He had responded to the plea, but as soon as he was aware, pieces of who he was seemed to fade away. Legolas thought he had known who he was while he was sleeping, but awake, he felt only confused.

And then there was the fact that besides his mind being in turmoil, Legolas felt miserable. His body ached in various places, his head pounding in his ears. He felt stiff and weak, as if he had been lying here for a long time, just as the dwarf had said. But mostly, there was a painful sense that he was not where he belonged. Legolas searched his heart trying to remember, trying to place the feeling. Then he realized he could discern a song, a beautiful song but terrible as well. It called to him and filled him with such longing and pain that Legolas gasped.

He instinctively recognized the sea's song. He did not belong here; the sea was calling him home! That much he knew. So why was he here, in this stone room? Had he been injured making the trip to the Havens? Legolas searched for the reasons as to why he would linger anywhere when the sea's call was so insistent, so plaintive. But he could not remember. He had forgotten. Why did that seem so familiar?

Flashes of strange memories began to assault him. He heard birds crying in the wind, water splashed against the hull of a black ship, and the ache in his heart grew stronger, along with the pounding in his head. He needed to rest. He was not yet well, and sleep would relieve much of the pain. Perhaps when he woke, he would remember more. As his eyes grew heavy, he closed them. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

Legolas did not hear the dwarf return, nor the call of his name. He had retreated again to that place in his mind where there was no more pain, save the ache from the song, but even that had faded greatly. The voice in the background continued to speak, and once again, Legolas felt it was very familiar. He knew that voice, and the voice brought comfort as he slept on.

—

The sun was setting in a clear sky. Pink and orange rays caressed the stone of the White City. It was truly a breath taking sight, and Aragorn would never get tired of watching the sunset from the Tower of Ecthelion.

He had not slept very well the last few nights. Actually, he had not slept well in a month, and the lack of sleep and the worry for his friend affected his dealings with members of the court. So he had excused himself and had sought solace in the tower. Watching the sun go down in the West always soothed his troubled heart.

As the sun sunk beyond sight, going to its rest for yet another day, the air grew cooler and the stars began coming out, one by one. Still he stood there, seeking some comfort from the troubles that caused his heart to ache within him. A presence behind him brought a small smile to his lips. The smile widened as two arms reached around him and held him close. His wife always seemed to know when he needed comfort.

"What bothers you so, my husband, that you seek solace in the twilight?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, full of love and concern.

His smile faded. "I am still worried about Legolas. He should have regained consciousness by now. It has been a month." Aragorn stopped and sighed in frustration. The truth was he felt powerless to do anything. He was a man of action, usually patient, but his patience was wearing thin from the lack of sleep and Legolas's continued unconsciousness.

"We are all concerned for the time that has passed, but he has shown signs of awareness, small though they may be. Gimli said Legolas smiled again last evening at something he said. This is improvement. You must be patient. He will awake." Arwen paused and he absorbed what she had said. She spoke again, very softly. "What truly troubles you, Estel?"

The use of his childhood name was Aragorn's undoing. His shoulders slumped and he turned into his wife's embrace, laying his cheek against hers. "I expect Thranduil or another member of his family any day. I dread having them here, especially with Legolas still unconscious. They may want to move him, take him home. I do _not_ want to deal with the arrogance and prejudices of that family!" His voice clearly revealed his disdain.

"They would not dare to move him. It could set him back greatly. They will see this." She pulled back, lifting a hand to caress his face before dropping it to rest on his arm. "As for the prejudices, you know why they feel such. Isildur's failure and the loss of Oropher affected Thranduil greatly. He returned to his home with only a third of his warriors after the Last Alliance. He returned without his father or his eldest son at his side. And perhaps he could have accepted the loss if the ring had been destroyed. Thranduil saw the whole war as a waste of life; a battle fought, yet still not truly won. Isildur's failure became the failure of the race of Men in his eyes."

Arwen paused, rubbing a hand over Aragorn's back as she looked up at him with compassion. "In his mind, what he did all those years ago was just. He was trying to protect his son. All that transpired was meant to frighten a young man, the heir of the one Thranduil blamed for the deaths of so many elves, including his father and son. In doing so, he hoped you would not continue to seek Legolas's friendship. He thought those things would dissuade Legolas as well, since Thranduil knew his son would fear for you. He wanted his son to have no dealings with those who were doomed to fail, as Isildur had done."

Again, she paused looking at him with love shining in her eyes. "But you, _you_ are not Isildur; you are greater than he. You faced the same evil and you did not fail. You again must not let past events affect you. Do not forget, my love, _you_ are the King of Gondor, not Thranduil. He will be in _your_ realm. Do not fear; you will never lose Legolas's friendship. He has proven this time and again in spite of his stubborn father."

Arwen smiled, and Aragorn pulled her to him until their faces almost touched and looked into her eyes shining with the light of the newly risen Gil-Estel. Once again, she had reminded him that she was of a race which held much wisdom. She was truly a wise queen and this was only one of the reasons Aragorn cherished her as he did.

Leaning forward, he kissed her softly. "Thank you, my love." He took her hand in his and led her in the direction of their chambers. However, as they neared their rooms, a voice called out, halting their steps.

"My King!" They both turned. Captain Arnorion purposeful strides brought him quickly down the hallway towards them. The soldier stopped in front of them, saluting.

"What is it, Captain?" Aragorn asked.

"Forgive me, King Elessar, but Lord Gimli has sent a message requesting your presence. Lord Legolas has awakened, but not all is well! He bids you to hurry."

Aragorn glanced at Arwen. She looked back at him, her eyes glittering in the torchlight. Hope rose in his chest; Legolas was awake! But something was wrong…

He cast a glance to his captain even as he began moving down the hall. "Please inform Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn as well. They would wish to know." Then still leading Arwen by the hand, he hurried to the Houses of Healing.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading. Please review?  
**

**Elvish Translations**

_**Le iston?**__ - Do I know you? _

_**Hin nîn edri**__ - I am awake. (Literally - My eyes have opened.)_

_**Man caron sí?**__ - What am I doing here?_

_**Le iston?**__ - Do I know you? _

_**Nin heniach?**__ - Do you understand me? _

_**Pedich i lam edhellen?**__ - Do you speak the Elven language?_

_**Le hannon**__ – Thank you_

_**Le henion**__ – I understand you_

_**Nin heniach?**__ - Do you understand me? _

_**Im Legolas**__ – I am Legolas_

_**Ú-iston**__** – **__I do not know_

_**Man eneth lîn?**__ – What is your name?_

_**Le? – **__You are?_

_**Le mellon nîn?**__ – Are you my friend?_

_**Elvellon –**__Elf Friend_


	14. 13: As The Night Closes In

_Dialogue in italics is spoken in elvish._

**Chapter Thirteen: As the Night Closes In**

Legolas slept soundly, deeply, but something gradually began to draw him from his slumber. Slowly, he became aware of a cool hand lightly stroking his brow, urging him from his peaceful rest. He struggled against consciousness. He would rather remain asleep, but found that he could not return to that blissful place where he was unaware of the world around him.

Bit by bit, Legolas began to distinguish voices in the background. The gruff voice of the dwarf was accompanied by another familiar voice, this one not gruff at all. It was deep and somewhat melodic. He knew the owner of that voice! But he could not place a face or name to it. Then a woman's voice also broke into his half-asleep musings, and he realized it was another voice he should know, and it belonged to one of elf-kind.

He knew these people who talked around him; he was sure of it! Legolas struggled to remember how he knew them, but with unconsciousness fleeing the closer he came to waking, the less familiar they felt. The hand continued to stroke his face, and now he could understand what the woman was saying.

"_Legolas, come back to us. Come back to the light."_

Very slowly, with much effort, Legolas opened his eyes. He was so tired, though why he could not fathom. Had not that dwarf told him he had been unconscious for many days? He blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from his eyes, then he looked into three smiling faces.

The dwarf, Gimli, was there, which comforted Legolas even as it disconcerted him. Gimli was familiar from their previous conversation, and there was something he could not quite grasp about this particular dwarf, which reassured him greatly, even as it vexed him. He did not like dwarves!

There was also a beautiful elf-woman. Did he not know her? Legolas felt he should. He frowned as he studied her, and suddenly saw her laughing as she sat on a bench in a garden, while behind her waterfalls fell from the heights of a steep valley wall. Near her were two identical elves with dark hair and sparkling grey eyes. Her brothers, Legolas remembered, though he could not remember their names. He knew them, were friends with them. He saw them hanging over the side of a cliff trying to reach two others who hung precariously from the rocks, but the more Legolas tried to remember, the more the memories slipped from him, hiding behind walls he could not penetrate.

He glanced to the other person in the room, and blinked. It was a Man. His dark hair and blue-grey eyes were greatly familiar, yet Legolas would swear he had never seen the Man before. A greatness seemed to emanate from the Man, a power that felt both familiar and comforting in the same manner Gimli felt to Legolas, and yet, he could not put a name or memories to the face.

"_It is good to see you awake, Legolas! You have slept enough for the next year, I believe. How do you feel?" _The Man's voice and manner of speech nagged at the back of his mind. Legolas knew this Man, knew him very well, but how? He struggled to remember but the longer and harder he struggled, the more the feeling fled and the more his head pounded. He began to lose hope of ever remembering anything.

_Hope._

That one word triggered images of a young boy struggling with a bow. Legolas looked at the Man again more closely…and blinked. That one memory was all he had, but it was enough to confirm the feeling that he knew the person standing next to his bed.

"_Estel?"_ Legolas blinked again as the Man's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"_You know who I am, my friend?" _The others in the room seemed excited that Legolas had used that name. The dwarf, Gimli, especially was grinning, looking at the lady with a knowing look.

Legolas hated to disappoint them. All he knew was a name, just a name to go with the face of the child from his memory. Legolas sighed. He had to let them know that he really did not remember anything of importance. He still did not know who these people were, or even who he himself was at the moment, beyond his name.

"_I am sorry," _Legolas told Estel, _"but I do not know you. You seem familiar to me, the dwarf and the lady as well, but I only know your name is Estel. That is all." _Legolas winced as the faces around him fell. He had not meant to upset them.

Estel spoke again, his voice conveying none of the disappointment that radiated from his eyes. _"It is all right, Legolas. You have remembered something and that is a good start. In time, I am sure you will remember all."_

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. He was glad Estel, or the man who the child in his memory had become, understood. It hit him suddenly that they spoke his language. They could understand him! There was much Legolas needed to know and he eagerly began questioning them.

"_Please, I do not seem to have many memories. I know not how I came to be in this place. The dwarf…Gimli…spoke of a severe injury. How did I come to be injured? Was I traveling to the Havens? Do you know what befell me?"_ Legolas pleaded for answers to fill in the many empty places in his mind.

Estel frowned, and the woman inhaled a sharp breath. The dwarf simply looked between the two as he could not understand much of what was said. Apparently Legolas's questions were causing them all some distress, though he could not understand why.

Legolas turned his eyes to the Man again. _"Please, I need to know what has happened."_ It must have been terrible to have evoked such a response from those around him.

Estel spoke quietly, but confidently, as one who has dealt with such a situation before. _"What do you remember? Do you remember anything at all?"_

Legolas shook his head, looking expectantly at Estel, waiting for him to fill in the gaps. But the Man turned and looked at the lady. _Arwen. _That was her name. She spoke, her voice as one of the Eldar, full of wisdom and light.

"_Legolas, you need tell us all of what you know of yourself. We will tell you of what we know, but first, it is important that we know just how much of your memory you retain. What did you remember of yourself when you first awoke and spoke to Gimli, and what have you since remembered."_

Legolas wanted answers, but he saw the lady's wisdom in seeking these things first. He nodded at them and began to tell them what he had felt and knew since awakening.

—

Aragorn listened as Legolas told them what he knew. He did not like this development, not at all, but as the elf continued, Aragorn was reassured. Legolas was remembering things. They might be slow in coming, but Legolas had not completely lost himself. He would be restored, of that Aragorn had no doubt.

It was the elf's mention of traveling to the Grey Havens which was unsettling. Aragorn was grateful Gimli had not understood what Legolas had said. Perhaps his fears would be for naught, but if they became grounded, Gimli would have to be told.

Aragorn had known memory loss sometimes accompanied serious head injuries, but he had not considered it in Legolas's case, though he should have been prepared. Aragorn also had not considered that Legolas would still hear the call of the Sea, even with no memory of it. How would that affect the elf, if he could not remember all that had happened? Their friendship? Legolas's promise to stay? Aragorn tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

As Legolas finished recounting what he knew and had remembered, Aragorn took note that the elf only casually mentioned hearing the sea's call. Legolas seemed to assume he had been on his way to sail when such a calamity had come upon him. Again, Aragorn was grateful Gimli was not comprehending this part of the conversation.

Now that they knew what Legolas knew, which was not much, they could answer the elf's questions. Aragorn started by telling Legolas of their long friendship and explained that Legolas had been visiting and exploring with Gimli when he had been injured in a cave-in. When Legolas seemed puzzled that he had not been traveling to the sea, Aragorn explained what Legolas had told him after the war.

Legolas was not accepting the answers to his questions very well. Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli did all they could to assure the elf that all would be well in time, but Legolas was now upset and confused. It was going to be a long night.

—

Faramir was on the way to the rooms he and Eowyn kept at the palace. Eowyn would want to go with him to see Legolas, now that the elf was awake. Legolas had become a good friend to both of them since forming the elven colony in Ithilien. It was good news to hear their friend was now awake after being unconscious for so long. Faramir had feared the elf would never wake.

The king would be doing much better now. Faramir had worried about the dark circles under his lord's eyes, the worry that constantly creased his brow. The elf's awakening would ease Aragorn's fears.

Stopping when a young guard called out behind him, the Steward turned. "Yes?"

"My Lord Faramir, a diplomatic party has arrived and has requested conference with the king." The guard swallowed hard, looking very nervous.

"And where is this party from?" Faramir asked. His heart seemed to turn to lead when the guard told him. With Aragorn otherwise occupied with a newly awakened Legolas, it would be Faramir's duty to greet the party. Panic welled up inside him. Aragorn was not going to like this. Why was this happening tonight of all nights? Gone were the thoughts of a joyful king, replaced by doubt that the city would have any peace any time soon. He prayed it would remain in one piece! He all but ran to the receiving hall.

Slowing to catch his breath before entering the hall, Faramir paused, his mind racing. With Legolas just waking and not all being well with him, the Steward dreaded the outcome of the next few minutes. But he was grateful he could at least give his king a little more time before facing the next obstacle to be overcome.

Faramir adjusted his tunic, and standing tall and proud, walked into the hall as the Steward of Gondor should. No one would know just how much he dreaded what was about to happen.

"Good evening, King Thranduil. I am pleased you were able to come."

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Please review?  
**


	15. 14: Confrontation

_**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I'm trying to get this completed quickly. **_

_Words spoken in italics are in Sindarin_

**Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation**

They had been talking for perhaps an hour, and the longer Legolas listened, Aragorn could see the strain of the situation taking its toll. Aragorn could not fathom being unable to remember his life, or most of it. On top of that, Legolas was not well. He kept rubbing at his head and at times seemed a bit disoriented. When he or Arwen suggested they call it a night, the usually reserved prince became agitated and panicky for more information. It was obvious that Legolas was overwhelmed and needed to rest, but his need for knowledge was greater.

The door opened unexpectedly, and Aragorn turned from talking to the distraught Legolas to see Faramir standing in the doorway. Aragorn had rarely seen his Steward look so upset or out of breath, as if he had just ran all the way from the Citadel. Aragorn prepared himself to hear some loathsome news for the kingdom.

"Aragorn, I must speak with you. Now! You must hurry." Faramir took only a quick glance at Legolas, who was looking at the disheveled Steward with wide eyes, before turning his attention back to Aragorn. "Please, my lord, it is in Legolas's best interest as well as your own."

Gimli and Arwen wore worried expressions, and Aragorn quickly nodded, wondering what could have caused his Steward to be so upset. Leaving his wife and friend to deal with the increasingly irritated elf, Aragorn stepped out of the room with Faramir, shutting the door behind them. He turned to face Faramir, when suddenly a sense of dread descended upon him, and he knew exactly what Faramir was here to say. It could not have come at a worse time.

Faramir ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Thranduil is here! Along with his daughter and a contingent of guards. I was able to slow him down, Aragorn by having a guard lead them here taking a longer route through the Citadel, while I ran the direct way. You have only a few minutes before he arrives." Rarely did Faramir look and sound so discomfited. The Steward took a quick breath. "Thranduil insisted on seeing his son immediately. Never have I seen a more daunting or incensed elf! I thought you would appreciate a warning as I was unsure as to Legolas's condition, or whether he would benefit from such a visit, though how you would stop it, I cannot say."

Aragorn smiled stiffly at Faramir's concern. No one could have handled this situation better than the cool headed Prince of Ithilien. "Thranduil can be…imposing. My thanks! Legolas is awake as you saw, but his memory is mostly gone. And right now, you should be as well! It will not do for Thranduil to find you came a faster route!" Aragorn shooed Faramir through a door that led to another hall, one in which the Steward would not run into the King of Eryn Lasgalen.

As soon as the door shut, Aragorn heard the enraged Elvenking. The healers on duty, bless them, were insisting on announcing the elves' presence, but Thranduil would have none of it.

"You will take me to my son immediately," came Thrandui's deep voice, booming down the hall. The healers complaints were silenced to stuttering agreement. Aragorn knew what they faced and did not blame them. He walked down the hall, breathing deeply and preparing himself for the dreaded confrontation that was coming. He was half way down the hall when a livid Thranduil turned a corner and, followed closely by Princess Anariel, stormed towards him, followed by a very frightened looking healer.

Upon seeing Aragorn, relief filled the healer's face, and the woman simply pointed at the last door, stating to the elves' backs that Legolas was there. Then she turned and fled, leaving Aragorn to address the situation. Aragorn did not blame her one bit. He wished he could flee with her.

Thranduil did not stop. The Elvenking did not halt his progress to acknowledge Aragorn as he stalked down the hall. Aragorn waited half way, blocking the way to the door down the hall.

As Thranduil approached, Aragorn could see the green eyes flashing with anger. "You _will_ let me by," Thranduil hissed. "You will not keep me from my son!" This tone of voice Aragorn had never before heard coming from Thranduil. It spoke not only of power and anger, there was a hint of desperation as well, and Aragorn reminded himself that Thranduil was motivated by his father's love, and as such was a force to be reckoned with. Yet, Thranduil could not just be allowed to barge into Legolas's rooms. The shock of that could very well prove enough to send the still fragile prince back into a state of unconsciousness. Aragorn would not risk that for anyone, not even Legolas's father.

Thranduil elf moved to pass Aragorn, but he outstretched his arms, effectively preventing the elf from further movement down the hall, at least without resorting to force or violence. Aragorn had not missed the sword hung at Thranduil's hip.

Before Thranduil could do or say anything more, Aragorn was quick to speak, using the authoritative tone of a healer whose first concern was his patient. "I will _not_ keep you from Legolas, but there are some things you _must_know before you enter. You cannot..."

"_DO NOT_ presume to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Thranduil's booming voice drowned out Aragorn's words. The Elvenking's eyes narrowed as he stood there glaring at him, and for a moment, Aragorn felt again like the young man who had once visited the Elvenking's halls and found himself chained in the cellar and charged with erroneous crimes in an effort to break the friendship that he had forged with the youngest prince of Mirkwood.

But the feeling lasted only for a moment. Arwen's wise words, spoken only a short while ago, echoed in the back of his mind. Thranduil was now the one on foreign soil. Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he tilted his chin upwards, his voice going cold. "I will respectively remind you that you are in Gondor, not Eryn Lasgalen. You are in _my_ halls and you will go _nowhere_unless _I_ give the word!" It was no longer Aragorn who spoke, but King Elessar, and he spoke with the authority of the line of the Kings of Old. Elessar would not let the arrogant Thranduil intimidate him. The Elvenking was _not_ going to see Legolas until he had a chance to say what needed to be spoken.

The two Kings stood in the hall, eyes ablaze with emotion. Neither was backing down.

—

Thranduil was not intimidated in the least by the mortal King before him. It mattered not to him that this Man was the King of the reunited kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. This mere Man had caused numerous conflicts between himself and his son, and Thranduil refused to be moved. He stood there eyeing Isildur's Heir with distasteful loathing.

"_Now, will you listen to me or will we stand here all night?"_ Aragorn switched to Thranduil's native tongue and dropped his hands.

Thranduil cursed mentally. He could very well stand here all night, but he wanted to see his son. He needed to see his son. But his stubborn nature could not just allow him to hear the Man out either. He would not give into demands.

His daughter's voice, which had been silent until now, along with her hand on his arm, grabbed his attention. Thranduil glanced down at her. "_Please Ada, let him speak; we need to know what has happened. Legolas would not wish this."_ Anariel's voice was quiet, yet firm. It was her mother's voice.

The King inside him rose up, wishing to confront the insolent Man further, to prove to this Mortal that he was not weak; he would never back down. But the father recognized that forcing his way into his son's room was not how he wanted to make an entrance. It was not what his youngest son would want…or need. Anoriel was correct.

Thranduil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Anariel lowered her hand, but stayed standing close to him, reinforcing the newly awakened father within him. Laerwen would wish him to think first of his son, not his pride. Above all, Thranduil the father simply wanted to see his son, to assure himself that Legolas was going to be all right.

He fought to calm the anger welling within towards the race of Men, the one in front of him in particular. It took only a moment, then Thranduil looked the King of Gondor in the eye and spoke evenly, his face now void of emotion. "_Very well, what must we know before we can see Legolas."_ As soon as the words left Thranduil's mouth, fear gripped his heart. He paled and his knees went weak.

"_No,"_Thranduil breathed, _"tell me he has not..."_

"_No, King Thranduil. Legolas lives and is much improved! His injuries are all but healed. However, the blow to his head was terrible. He was unconscious for a whole moon cycle and has only awoken a few hours ago." _As Aragorn spoke, relief filled Thranduil's heart. He noticed Aragorn actually let out a smile, _"Your timing is actually quite good, and although I am loath to admit it, your presence may help. He is somewhat upset at the moment."_

Why would Legolas be upset? Thranduil frowned. "_What do you mean? If he is awake, why do we stand here? Why would he be upset?"_ His relief was replaced with annoyance. He had been stopped to hear his son was well? This was ridiculous!

The Man continued, speaking as a healer rather than a king. "_While his physical injuries have healed, his mind is not yet whole. Legolas has few memories of himself or those around him. This has made him unsure, and he feels lost at the moment."_

This news hit Thranduil's heart with a hard blow. Legolas did not remember. His son was feeling lost. Thranduil had seen this in others before, and at times, it was permanent. Sometimes it required the one injured to be sent to the Havens in hopes that in the West, the elf would find healing.

"_You say not yet whole, but I know this affliction can sometimes not be reversed. What makes you sure he will remember?"_ Thranduil asked, dreading the worst. Fear now laced Thranduil's voice and he barely caught himself from grimacing at hearing it. The king would never allow these emotions to come forth. The father struggled to quench the pride of the King, reminding himself that being a father was more important.

"_Legolas does remember much of his life, most especially the recent past. He remembers some of his time in your halls, though he has yet to mention you. He senses we are familiar to him, and he remembered my name, Estel. He recognized Arwen and remembers seeing her in Imladris once with her brothers. These are all good signs that the loss is only temporary."_ Aragorn spoke with confidence, and Thranduil had to agree this indeed sounded like good news.

"I appreciate you letting us know these things before we see him, King Elessar." It was Anariel's voice, and she spoke in Westron as a sign of respect.

Thranduil forced himself to set aside the remainder of his bristling pride. "Would you please permit us to see him. My heart will not rest until I can determine for myself Legolas is well." This was as close to an apology for his earlier behavior that Thranduil could allow himself. It was a step in the right direction.

The King of Gondor nodded. "My only request is that you be careful of what you say and how you react. Legolas is not managing his emotions well. I've seen this before as well, slight personality changes due to a head injury. If he does not remember you, please do not show your dismay. I am sure he will remember in time."

Aragorn turned and led the way to the door at the end of the hall. Thranduil took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would find behind that door. Then it hit him. Legolas lived. Things might not all be well with his son, but he lived! Joy filled his heart, replacing the fear and despair that had dogged his steps the entire trip from Eryn Lasgalen. His smile as he entered was not contrived.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	16. 15: Where the Heart Dwells

**Chapter Fifteen: Where the Heart Dwells**

The door clicked closed behind Aragorn and Faramir, and Gimli glanced at Arwen, but the queen was once again soothing Legolas. His friend was quite distressed, and Gimli did not blame him. He could not imagine how horrifying it would be to forget who he was; it was bad enough watching his friend face it.

Unsure of what he could do to help the elf, Gimli had stayed in the background as Aragorn and Arwen spoke with Legolas, then attempted to calm him as he grew panicked. Gimli had spoken up from time to time, uttering reassurances. How many times tonight had he wished he had made the effort to learn more of the elf's language?

Gimli was also struggling with quite a load of guilt. He had been blaming himself for the cave-in ever since it had happened. After all, he was a dwarf! The one who should have sensed things soon enough to get out of there before it fell in on them. Now that Legolas had awakened without his memory, the weight of guilt had increased greatly. It was not a pleasant feeling. That morning on the way to the caverns, he had wished for a way to make Legolas forget, and now the elf could not remember him! Of course, Gimli had not been serious — Well, he had, but only about that stupid bat incident! Gimli frowned to himself at the thought. He had not meant for Legolas to get hurt. He would rather feel the sting of his pride for the rest of his days.

Then there was the matter of the caves. If he had not wanted to explore those caves, Legolas would never have even been there. Aragorn had only used them as an excuse to get Legolas to come to Minas Tirith. The King would not have pressured the elf into going into them.

_'Neither did you,'_ a small voice in his head informed him, as if a part of Legolas had infiltrated his very conscious.

Gimli knew the words were true but could not allow himself to stop feeling the blame for what had happened to his friend. There was far more going on here than just the elf losing his memory. Legolas was suffering greatly. Aragorn had said nothing, but the man did not need to do so. Gimli knew his friend well enough to know the signs. Legolas still heard the sea; it was calling to him, and the elf had no memory of why he was still here. That late night conversation that now seemed so long ago haunted Gimli, and he bit his lower lip to still the turmoil in his chest. As he watched the elf's face and eyes, Gimli knew the truth, and it frightened him. He could lose Legolas to more than memory loss.

The door behind them finally opened again, and Aragorn reentered the room. Gimli drew in a sharp breath, startled as King Thranduil and Princess Anoriel stepped through the door. _'Well_,' Gimli told himself, _'you should have expected this one as well. It was only a matter of time'. _

He grunted in acknowledgment, stood and bowed slightly as custom dictated, then returned to his chair. Thranduil barely cast him a glance as he moved towards his son, and Gimli, unsurprised, turned his eyes from the elves back to Legolas. If seeing his father and sister helped bring his friend back, then even Gimli could tolerate them and their arrogance. All he had against Legolas's family, other than the fact that they disliked dwarves, was their lack of effort in accepting Legolas's decisions regarding his friends and where he lived.

Anoriel was the kindest and had tried the hardest to understand her brother. She even cast him a small smile as she entered the room. Gimli was actually quite fond of the lass who loved his friend almost as a mother would. He could not call her friend, but Anoriel had at least made an effort, where Legolas's brothers and father had taken a more confrontational stance, opposing the friendship at every turn.

As the elves neared the bed, Legolas's eyes widened and a look a shock filled his face. Lips slightly parted, the elf inhaled a large breath and as he released it, he breathed out one word. "_Adar."_

Gimli felt his heart lurch and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He refused the tears that threatened behind his eyes. He would not let them fall in front of all these people. Legolas alone had seen him cry; the elf was the only one who knew this side of Gimli. But it was difficult to hold back the tears as his joy began to overtake his melancholy. Legolas had remembered Estel, and now he recognized his father. It was a very good start and filled his heart with hope.

Thranduil seemed to be having some difficulty with his eyes as well, Gimli noticed, for they were bright with unshed tears while Anoriel let hers fall unashamedly down her cheeks. The Elvenking moved to the side of Legolas's bed, and sat down next to his son.

Legolas moved to sit up, but another flash of pain echoed in his bright grey eyes. Thranduil put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder before leaning down to draw the younger elf into an embrace. They held each other for a long moment before Thranduil released Legolas and sat back, just taking in the sight of his son. Neither spoke, though their eyes said much.

Anoriel sat on the other side of the bed, taking one of Legolas's hands in her own. Gimli watched as Legolas turned his head to look at his sister. A look of confusion crossed Legolas's face for a moment. He searched Anoriel's face as if searching his mind for who she was and then a soft smile touched his lips.

"_Anoriel? Thial Naneth. An uir thiad lîn 'ell, muinthel vuin."_ Legolas spoke, his voice filled with love, caressing his sister's face with his eyes. _"Guren linna ce cened."_

Anoriel smiled sweetly at her brother, replying, _"A guren linna ce cened, muindor vuin."_

She reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair from Legolas's face, tucking it behind his ear. She asked, _"Ce mae, Legolas?" _

Gimli listened to the exchange. The language was truly beautiful, but he did not understand enough to follow the conversation. Still, his heart was full at seeing the siblings interact and seeing Legolas recognize not only his father, but his sister also. If only the elf would remember his friends, then all would be well.

"_Im maer, Anoriel,"_ Legolas answered, then turned to look again at his father.

Gimli could see the love shining in the eyes of both. He was surprised. Gimli knew Legolas loved his father, but never before had he seen that love returned so clearly in the eyes of the Elvenking. Thranduil had changed, but had he changed enough? Would he attempt to convince Legolas to leave? Or had the king accepted Legolas's place in Ithilien. Gimli desperately wished it was so.

"_Telo bar a nin, nethben."_ Thranduil spoke to his son in a tone full of love and concern. Gimli had never heard the Elvenking speak such, and his heart leapt that Legolas might have one of his desires fulfilled — to be close to his father as a son should be. But Gimli understood the words _'come home'_ and was instantly fearful as well. It had begun… The Elvenking had come to take Legolas away from them.

Even as his heart despaired, Legolas answered his father. "_Ithilien na nev, sa bar nin. Ce ista hi, Adar." _

ooo

"Ithilien is near, it is my home. You know this, Adar."

Legolas spoke the words, but knew not from where they came. He had no memory of Ithilien; he only knew what Estel had told him about the land that had been his home for more than eight years. The man had told him that Thranduil had permitted it, but Legolas instinctively knew his father had not been pleased with his move. Thranduil had always wanted him to be near home, though he had never spoken of it in the tone of voice he had a moment ago. It was as if in some ways his father was a stranger, and Legolas did not think it had anything to do with his memory loss. His father was different, yet the same. Always overprotective when it came to his youngest child, yet now more open in his concern, emotions showing clearly in Thranduil's eyes.

As Legolas looked up at his father, Thranduil's eyes filled with a look of pain. Long had it been since Legolas had seen his father allow any emotion but anger to be revealed. Not since... Legolas searched for when it had been, but he could not remember. He struggled for the answers, but they had faded from his mind.

Instead, his father spoke. "Yes, I know this, Legolas. Do you? Do you remember Ithilien?" Thranduil asked him, and Legolas looked to his father in surprise. The King had read his son very well. "You need to be surrounded by what you do remember, my son, not by those you cannot recall. I fear for you here."

That was an uncommon statement coming from the Elvenking, but only unusual because he had spoken it in front of others, though it was doubtful the dwarf understood a word they said. Thranduil had spoken to Legolas of his fears before, but not with such love in his eyes and voice. Legolas hesitated to answer, knowing his reply would cause his father more pain.

Legolas's head ached. He needed to end this conversation and insist upon getting some rest. He had only just awakened and the emotional toil from all the talking was costing him what little energy he had. Time… Legolas needed time to process all that had happened to him, all the information he had learned. The pain in his head and heart grew stronger and suddenly, he wanted to be alone in the room, save for the comforting presence of the dwarf; a thing he could not explain.

"My mind may not remember the land, but in my heart I know that Ithilien is my home, at least until I sail." Legolas glanced at the dwarf, sitting in a chair not far from the bed, his cane across his lap. Legolas noticed a look of despair in Gimli's eyes, and he spoke again, this time in the common tongue rather than in elvish, drawing surprised looks from several in the room. "I may not remember many things, Adar, but I sense that healing will only be found here amongst the familiar faces that I do not remember…or by sailing west. I will not return with you; I belong in that wood no longer."

As his eyes darted between their faces, Legolas was not shocked by the looks he received. He could not explain how it had happened; he only knew that in that moment, the dwarf needed to understand, and so he had spoken in the common tongue, where before he could not. Legolas looked over at Gimli and smiled reassuringly.

—

Gimli felt his heart stop as Legolas looked at him and smiled. Legolas had spoken in Westron! Now he would be able to speak with his friend and maybe, just maybe, the elf would remember.

"Legolas, you..."

Gimli turned his head towards the voice as Aragorn paused, obviously pleased at what Legolas had said. But Legolas looked exhausted and in pain, and Gimli was about to address that Legolas needed rest when the elf spoke again.

"_Estel, lasto nin."_ Legolas looked to those in the room. _"Boe i bedil si. Boe i poston."_

That was when Gimli noticed the others recognize the toll this night had taken on his friend. Anoriel and Arwen smiled, glanced at each other and both moved towards the door. Aragorn and Thranduil, both looked intently at Legolas before Thranduil nodded, consenting to his son's wishes.

"_Ae han aníal, Legolas."_ Aragorn's voice expressed amazement as he smiled at the elf. "Indeed, it is good to see you taking an interest in your own health for once. We will let you get some rest."

Gimli knew the words had been spoken for his benefit as the King of Gondor glanced in his direction. Gimli would rather not leave Legolas just yet, but it was clear the elf needed sleep. Legolas also wished time to be alone, he instinctively knew. Gimli nodded as well.

"_Han aníon. Boe i loston."_ Legolas replied with a sheepish smile, his eyes slowly blinking in sleepiness. Gimli smiled at the look on the elf's face.

Standing, Gimli moved to the door and waited patiently for the others to leave, a hand upon his cane for support. Thranduil lightly touched his son's cheek, then stood and quietly left the room without another word. Aragorn followed behind, pausing just outside the door for Gimli.

Gimli gave Legolas one last smile and then turned to go, but the elf's soft voice stopped him.

"Please stay, Gimli." Legolas asked. "I wish not to be completely alone."

A smirk turned his lips as Aragorn's eyes widened, having heard the comment as well. Gimli turned back around, smirk firmly in place.

"Can't stand to be without my presence, can you elf?" The smirk turned to a full smile.

Legolas smiled back and shook his head, "No, I just do not wish to turn you away from your own bed." He gestured with his head to the bed not far from his own. "It has been a long night, and you are tired as well. There is no need for you to hobble any further."

Gimli quickly prepared for bed, unable to keep the grin off his face. The elf had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Gimli did not mind in the least. For just a moment, his friend had returned.

To Be Continued…

**Elvish Translations:**

_**Adar**__ – _father

_**Anoriel? Thial Naneth. An uir thiad lîn 'ell, muinthel vuin**__ – _Anoriel? You look like mother. Ever is your sight a joy, beloved sister.

_**Guren linna ce cened**__ – _My heart sings to see you

_**A guren linna ce cened, muindor vuin **__– _And my heart sings to see you, beloved brother.

_**Ce mae, Legolas?**__ – _Are you well, Legolas?

_**Im maer, Anoriel.**__ – _I am well, Anoriel.

_**Telo bar a nin, nethben**__ – __**Come home with me, little one**_

_**Ithilien na nev, sa bar nin. Ce ista hi, Adar**__ – _Ithilien is near, it is my home. You know this father.

_**Estel, lasto nin**__ – _Estel listen to me

_**Boe i bedil si. Boe i poston**__ – _You all need to leave now. I need to rest.

_**Ae han aníal**__ – _If you desire it

_**Han aníon. Boe i loston**_– I desire it. I need to sleep.


	17. 16: Soothing the Pain of Guilt

**Chapter Sixteen: Soothing the Pain of Guilt**

Legolas nocked another arrow and drew back his bow. He released and watched as it hit the target dead center. It had not taken him long to adjust once again to his long bow. Legolas did not remember receiving the beautiful bow of the Galadhrim, but it was a pleasure to use. He ran a finger along the intricate carvings, admiring the vaguely familiar feel as he sighed.

He would never forget that night he had awakened to those who were so strangely familiar, yet were unknown to him. They had spoken long about who he had been, who he was, but it was not the same as knowing himself. He had despaired. Then his father had come with his sister, and it had been comforting to find he still knew them, yet disconcerting that he still did not know himself. The small flashes of memory of the recent past were not enough to define to himself who he should be. He had sought solace in sleep, for there he was comforted. There he vaguely recalled remembering.

It had been two weeks since his life was turned upside down, when he had awakened to the ache in his chest that haunted him, the song on the breeze that called to him. The call of the sea was a constant, giving no reprieve from its persistent, lulling summons. So Legolas did what he had been encouraged to do: he got up and began regaining his strength. In moving about he hoped to distract himself by strengthening his body.

It took a few days for him to recover enough to stand and walk slowly, moving about the garden behind the Houses of Healing. But once on his feet, his strength had quickly returned. Legolas was on the path towards regaining himself. He sought places, things, and activities that should stir feelings and hopefully memories. But very few memories returned to him, and, for the most part, Legolas simply made new ones. He practiced with his bow. He sparred with Aragorn, Faramir and even Éowyn. He walked the city of stone, and visited the horse he did not know, though it was obvious the horse knew him well, as did the people of Minas Tirith. It would seem he was well liked, and that, at least, was a small comfort.

Faramir and Eowyn spoke with Legolas about Ithilien. Arwen told him of their first meeting, when they had danced at his coming of age ceremony. Aragorn told Legolas much about the last ninety years and he could hear the nostalgia in the King's voice as he spoke of the beginnings of their friendship. For reasons Legolas could not name, he knew he could trust this man named Estel. Yet it was very odd to hear people tell of shared experiences that he could not recall himself, though the stories felt oddly familiar, as if he were on the verge of remembering a dream he had once had. The stories stirred feelings that had no basis in actual memory. It was an odd sensation.

So the last two weeks had gone by, and Legolas found himself withdrawing from those who knew him. They left him feeling confused, a stranger to himself. The only way to overcome it was to remember, thus Legolas continued seeking out anything to help himself recall his past…and anything to help dull the sea's call. He spent time seeking familiar things, and spending much time with his father and sister, who for some reason he recalled clearly, though he had few memories of them past his childhood.

From that first night, Thranduil had rarely let Legolas out of his sight, and the time with his father had not been entirely pleasant. The Elvenking had seen the call of the sea in his son, and Legolas realized he must have hidden much of it in the past. The situation he now found himself in — the frustration of being unable to remember — was causing him to be unable to mask his emotions easily.

Thranduil wanted Legolas to journey back to Eryn Lasgalen and then after a time, to sail into the West. His father was convincing in his arguments, and Legolas could not explain why this irritated him so much. He did not want to hear any more from the Elvenking; he only wanted time to remember for himself.

But time was not something he had, for the sea continued to call with its lulling song, drawing him closer to heeding the call, since there was no longer a strong anchor to hold him in the forests of Ithilien. Legolas wondered if he would be able to remain long enough to remember. There would be healing in the Undying Lands.

As Legolas continued practicing with his bow, his mind continued to process all that had happened to him. Here on the archery field, he could contemplate in silence as he pulled arrow after arrow in comforting, familiar repetition. Here, Legolas could escape all of those who hounded his steps and worried about him.

A small grunt as the next arrow hit the target caused him to smile. _Well, almost all, _he thought. The dwarf was another matter altogether.

Legolas could not comprehend how he had become friends with a dwarf, but he had no doubts that he had done so. Of all the familiar strangers that surrounded him, Gimli was the most constant and the most concerned for him. Not even his father's worry could compare to the fear he felt coming from Gimli. And unlike the others, the dwarf was the quietest of them all, speaking little, usually when answering direct questions. There was an air of uncertainty about Gimli, one Legolas instinctively knew should not be there. Gimli should not be silent; there should be conversation between them.

For now, Gimli simply sat off to the side, smoking his pipe and watching Legolas practice. With an arrow nocked and his bow pulled back, Legolas held the pose for several minutes, continuing to strengthen the arm that had been broken six weeks ago. When his elbow began to shake, he held it a minute longer, then released. This arrow was not as accurate, but that had not been the point of the exercise.

Legolas glanced at the dwarf and noticed Gimli had not seen the shot. Once again, the dwarf was looking at the ground before him, lost in thought. Legolas sighed. He had to do something; this was not helping, it was distracting. Aragorn had told him about his friendship with Gimli, and that the dwarf was not behaving in his usual manner. Something was bothering Gimli, but none could get him to speak of it. Legolas decided it was time he find out just what it was.

Placing his bow and quiver on a stone ledge table nearby, Legolas walked over and sat beside his friend — for friend he was, remembered or not. Gimli did not even look up; he simply sat there, pipe in hand staring at the ground.

"What troubles you, Gimli? Why do you focus so intently on the ground?" Legolas asked. "Have I done something to upset you, Master Dwarf? Aragorn assures me you are not one to keep quiet for so long." He let a smile grace his lips as he tried for humor, but inside he winced. He had not gotten the banter quite right. It felt…wrong.

Gimli looked up and gave him small smile, but Legolas could see a deep sadness in the dwarf's eyes. "Well, I have to admit you are trying, lad. But it's just not the same." He went silent again, but it had been a huge concession for Gimli to make.

"And it may never be the same, Gimli," Legolas finally voiced what they both feared. "I am sorry." Legolas jerked slightly when the dwarf's head snapped up at his apology.

"_YOU_ are sorry?" Gimli asked incredulously. "Nay, Legolas, it was my fault this happened. You are not to blame. I am the one who is sorry."

Legolas looked at the dwarf in disbelief. Is this why the dwarf had been acting strangely? He was suffering from guilt? "What do you mean it was your fault? I thought the cave-in was an accident. Is that not how I was injured?" Legolas asked somewhat apprehensively, unsure of what the answer would be. Why would another feel guilty for an accident?

Gimli took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "But I am a dwarf, Legolas. I should have sensed it sooner. Even more, I should not have asked you to explore the caves with me at all. You have never felt comfortable underground; I should not have pushed you to go." The dwarf's eyes turned back to the ground.

Legolas tilted his head back and gazed into the sky, thinking about Gimli's words for a few minutes. Bringing his eyes back to the dwarf, he spoke what he knew to be true. No memory was required to know how to answer this claim. "I do not remember why I went with you. I do not remember going at all." He shook his head. "It does not matter. I went. I made the decision for whatever reason, and the consequences of that decision are mine alone to bear."

He waited for Gimli to look back up at him. "It was an accident. It is no one's fault. It just happened. Please, do not blame yourself. It helps me not."

Gimli frowned for a moment, then smiled as he nodded his head slowly. It was a real smile and it seemed a great weight had been lifted from him. "Perhaps things are not so different after all, elf" Gimli told his friend.

The two sat in comfortable silence a while longer. Then collecting their things, they headed to dinner, a smile on Legolas's face as Gimli chatted for the entire walk.

**To be Continued…**


	18. 17: Whispering Wind Anger Unleashed

**Chapter Seventeen: Whispering Wind; Anger Unleashed**

The sun was slowly setting, and as it sank below the horizon, it filled the city with a rich golden light. The last sunbeams touched the White Tower of Ecthelion, making the stone sparkle in the dying light. Inside the winding stair, Arwen slowly climbed to the top of the tower. Pushing open a door, she found Aragorn again standing at the rail, overlooking his city. This time she did not ask what troubled him; she already knew.

"He only wants what is best for his son. His intentions are not to cause you injury. He is much changed, though you still see him as the King who harmed you. He is now the father he should have been all along." Arwen spoke softly as she walked up behind her husband.

"Yet he injures me all the same." Aragorn's voice was filled with grief as he spoke. "I thought when Legolas declared he would not go back to the Greenwood that would be the end of it." He sighed. "I was foolish to wish it so. Thranduil may want what is best for his son, but it is too soon to push Legolas to seek healing in Valinor. He suffers from the sea longing enough without the added pressure from his father. I fear it hinders his memories from returning. It forces him to focus on the call, and I see him drowning in it."

Arwen closed her eyes, seeing again the past three weeks. She agreed with him; it was too soon. There was still much hope of Legolas being fully restored to them. The King of Eryn Lasgalen saw only his son's pain from the call of the sea urging him Westward. It had never been so exposed to Thranduil before now. If it had been, if Legolas had not concealed how deeply it affected him, the Elvenking would have ordered his son to sail long ago, instead of allowing him to bring a colony of elves to Ithilien, even though that had taken much persuasion.

"Do you think speaking to Thranduil will make him see his error? Nay, for it is not the loss of memory that drives him to see Legolas seek healing in Valinor. It is the call of the sea itself. Legolas must choose his own path. Whether he remembers or not, his choices are his alone to make, and it is our duty to support him in them." Arwen spoke her words softly, yet they held much conviction.

"Even if that choice takes him from us before he would have chosen to go if he remembered? I do not want to lose him, Arwen." It was one of the saddest tones she had ever heard coming from him, and it almost broke her heart to reply honestly.

"Yes," she answered as two tears streamed down her cheeks.

- o -

Legolas stared out over the wall of the Queen's Garden from his perch in a tree. The stone was closing in on him. He had never liked being enclosed by stone — that much he knew. The few gardens in the city offered little comfort and too few whispers from the plants within the walls. The wind against his face spoke of a beautiful forest with rushing waters. There he could find some comfort. Perhaps, there he would find some peace, perhaps even his memories.

He made his decision. Dropping from the tree, he went in search of his father.

To Legolas's surprise, Thranduil was not displeased with his choice, but voiced concerns over what he perceived Legolas was seeking.

"Legolas, if you are not regaining your memories here, among those to whom you were closest, why do you think Ithilien will be any different? I am not saying do not go, for I am sure Tathar and your subjects wish to see you greatly and seeing them may help." His father paused and turned to look at him. "I only think you seek answers where you will not find them. I do not wish to see your heart despair when you find no comfort under the trees. You will only find it in the West. I wish it were otherwise, but that is the nature of the sea. You will be in torment until you relent." Thranduil spoke with much sadness in his voice.

Deep down, Legolas knew his father was correct. There would be no peace for him any longer in Arda. Yet he sought it all the same, to find something — anything — to bring comfort to his tortured heart. But he sensed it was not only the sea that caused this pain, and he looked to the trees and the forest of his home for some answers. Surely there, he would remember something.

"I am going nonetheless, Adar. I request that you and Anoriel travel with me. I would not be parted from you yet, and I may have need of you there." Legolas spoke hesitantly for while he felt he would need his family with him to help with the adjustment in returning to his realm, it was difficult for him to voice such things. He was a lord who did not remember his people — or his lands. He would need something solid and firm amongst all the strangely familiar unknowns.

- o -

Eowyn was angry — very angry. She barely heeded the servants and guards that gave her a wide berth as she moved through the halls. They had learned that when the White Lady was angry, it was best to keep their distance. Even the King of Gondor was known to avoid her when she was in such a foul mood.

She turned a corner and almost ran into the party she had been seeking. Her eyes flashed as they lifted to capture the green eyes of the King of Eryn Lasgalen. For a moment, she thought she saw him flinch. Inwardly, she smiled. _Good, let him fear, _she thought.

"King Thranduil, I would have a word with you." Eowyn did not ask.

Thranduil did manage a small smile before replying, "Of course, my Lady. How may I help you?"

"It is not I that needs your help! If you seek to help someone, then I suggest you help your son. He is in dire need of your support, not your pushing him to sail or return to the Greenwood." Eowyn presented a fiery air and the Elvenking actually took a step back in surprise.

"My lady, I assure you I only wish what is best for my so.."

Eowyn interrupted, too upset to think about the political blunders she was making in speaking in such a manner to the King of Eryn Lasgalen. Indeed, in her mind she was speaking to the father of her good friend — the father who was unknowingly hurting his son more.

"As locking Aragorn in your dungeons was in Legolas's best interest? Or have you forgotten the wedge that incident drove between you and your son? As was initially refusing to give Legolas your blessing in moving to Ithilien to be near those he loved? Do you have any idea the pain you caused him? As does your continued hostility towards his closest friend causes him! It would seem to me you hardly know what is in your son's best interest. So I will tell you!"

- o -

King Thranduil was getting the tongue lashing of his life — and by a mortal woman, no less! The worst part was the fiery female, with her passionate words and knowledge of his history with his son, had his undivided attention.

Eowyn paused only long enough to take a breath before letting him know exactly what his son needed. "Legolas is in enough pain without you pushing him to face it further. He needs someone to stand by his side and encourage him to fight for his memories, not simply run away from the pain. He needs someone to remind him of his love for Ithilien and his people; someone to offer a shoulder to cry on when the distress is too great. He needs a father who realizes that his son would be in even greater pain if he sailed and only remembered after it was too late that he had broken his vow to those he held dearest to his heart."

The lady stopped her tirade. As she had spoken, her words had diminished in intensity, her anger fading to a plea. Tears ran down her face as she stood there, eyes no longer holding his, but looking off over his shoulder. She took a shuddering breath before looking up again.

"I am sorry," she almost whispered. "I should not have spoken so freely, but it is still the truth, and you needed to know." Without giving Thranduil a chance to even respond, she turned and fled.

Thranduil turned around intending to go back to his room to consider what he had just been told. But as he turned, he realized someone was standing just down the hall. He paused, taking in the form of the King of Gondor.

- o -

When Aragorn heard a raised female voice, he had headed quickly in that direction. Ladies in distress _were_ something he knew how to handle, unlike the situation with Legolas. As he had drawn closer, however, he had stopped and just stared in disbelief.

He could not stop the small smile from crossing his lips as Eowyn gave Thranduil a piece of her mind. Aragorn had been on that end of the Lady's wrath before; he much preferred watching others take the brunt of it. But the smile turned to a frown as Aragorn took in what the White Lady was saying.

Shock held him in place as she continued her tirade. How many times had he wished to say the same things to Legolas' father? But he had not been able to bring himself to face down the formidable King, except for on two instances. The first had been when he had caught the creature Gollum and had taken it to Mirkwood at Gandalf's request. He had been able to stand strong in the resolve that the wizard wanted the creature there. Legolas had stood with him and Aragorn had not been the young man he had been the time before when in the King's realm, when he had been held in the dungeon as a prisoner. The second had been the night Legolas had awakened more than three weeks ago.

As the words came to an emotional end, Aragorn looked up and caught Eowyn's eye. He would not say a word about her lecture to Thranduil, be it in bad political taste or not, but he could see the pain in Eowyn's eyes as she realized he had been listening. And he saw her realize her error. Her eyes went back to the Elvenking. She then apologized and then fled.

Aragorn held his ground and met the eyes of Thranduil evenly as the Elvenking turned his direction. He would not apologize for the words that should have been his own.

He started to leave the elf standing there, but Thranduil stopped him. "King Elessar." Thranduil walked up to the man. Aragorn held his gaze and waited.

Thranduil regarded him for a moment, then smiled ever so slightly. "She is right, you know. I have not considered my son so much as myself." His eyes trailed to the painting on the wall. It was one of Ithilien.

"I have not been much of a father to my children since their mother died. I was not there for them when they needed me the most. Legolas especially." Thranduil continued to study the painting as he spoke. Aragorn could only listen in shock. "My son was right in seeking friends who could support him when I would not."

Thranduil's eyes left the painting and met Aragorn's own. "Thank you for being his friend, despite the foolishness of a stubborn King and father." Aragorn did not know how to respond, so he simply inclined his head. Thranduil continued. "Legolas has expressed his desire to return to Asgarnen and has asked Anoriel and myself to accompany him. I believe I can do that now. Though you do not ask it, I give you my promise I will be there for him. I will push him no longer. If Legolas decides to sail, it must be his decision alone."

Aragorn smiled. "I am glad," was all he could say as he nodded his head. He continued standing in the hall as the father of his friend walked away. His heart had lifted and once again he had hope.

- o -

Gimli stood in the courtyard outside the stable waiting for his turn to say goodbye to his friend. Thranduil and Anoriel had already taken their leave and were mounted and waiting with the King's guards for Legolas to do the same.

Gimli had been willing to go with Legolas, but the elf had requested to go with only his family. That decision did not sit well with him, but he had to respect the elf's wishes. So, Gimli watched as Arwen and Eowyn hugged him goodbye, and he smiled at the awkward, almost shy way the elf returned the hugs. Legolas clasped Faramir's wrist in the ways of men, then turned to Aragorn. The man and elf spoke a few words of farewell before taking the other's shoulder in an elven warrior's salute.

Then Legolas turned towards him, and the others moved back. Gimli stepped forward and eyed the prince carefully. "I don't like this, lad. Not one bit — but I'll respect it. I hope you find what you're looking for there. Tathar will take good care of you, I have no doubt." Gimli smiled. "He might even be able to get you to eat enough to put some meat back on your bones."

Legolas returned the smile. "I will miss you, Gimli. Thank you for all your help. I promise to keep in touch." The elf reached out and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. He lifted his own hand and grasped the elf's wrist, just above where the elf's hand rested on his chain mail.

"I won't be returning to Rohan just yet. The city engineers have requested my help further with those caves. A group from Aglarond will be arriving in the next few days. I will be here for another month. If you need anything, Legolas, just send word."

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. "I promise I will send for you if I get too bored." He smiled. "Goodbye Gimli."

"Goodbye Legolas."

The elf moved away and mounted Celedae easily. He joined his family and they rode down the street towards the lower levels. Legolas looked over his shoulder and lifted a hand in farewell. He turned back around, and was lost from sight as they rounded a corner.

Gimli moved away with the others heading back to the seventh level, but he did not go inside the Citadel with them. Instead, he headed past the White Tree to the jutting of rock that rose some six hundred feet above the city overlooking the Pelannor. From there he watched the group of elves headed towards Ithilien. He stayed long after they were out of sight.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. 18: Difficult Decisions

**Chapter Eighteen: Difficult Decisions**

A lone, unmoving figure stood on a rise of ground at the edge of the forest. Tall… lithe… beautiful, the wind teased strands of his golden hair, blowing them across his bright grey eyes. Slowly, a hand raised and long fingers tucked the rebellious strands behind his delicately-pointed ears, before slowly lowering once more. He stared into the distance, looking to the west as the sun sank into the horizon. A frown creased his brow, and a low groan came from deep within him as the yearning took over his heart.

Did he truly have a heart, or was it just an empty throbbing hole? A continuous pain that only grew as he dwelled on the ache. Only one thing was there...the sea. Always the sea. In his mind he could hear the crash of the waves, smell the salt in the air and hear the cries of the gulls.

Legolas had been back in Ithilien for six weeks. During that time he had regained no memories. Tathar was familiar as Estel had been familiar. At times he almost felt he remembered the warden of Asgarnen, who had been his friend for most of his life, but whenever Legolas tried to grasp for the teasing memories, they fled, leaving him empty and confused.

Tathar continued serving in the position of leadership in Asgarnen. Legolas, having no memories of the place, was not in a position to resume his command. He had become a Lord in name only, serving no purpose to the people he did not know. As the weeks went by, he began to develop a sense of detachment and took to exploring the wood that should have been home.

His father did his best to help him. Thraneduil went out of his way to remind Legolas of the things he had been told about Ithilien over the years, the things Legolas loved about this wood. Legolas did not know what had changed his father, but never once did Thranduil even mention the sea. He did not have to do so for it called and wooed Legolas all on its own. And when it became overwhelming, his father or sister stand by him in his pain. Legolas's tortured heart could not take this much longer.

A week after his return, Faramir and Eowyn came to see how he was fairing. Legolas was honest with them and told them nothing had changed. Both encouraged him to have faith and to be patient. He would remember in time. They were sure of the fact.

But Legolas was no longer sure. There was no way to know if he would ever regain his memories or if he would continue living in the confusion and pain he now suffered. He could not possibly serve in any capacity under these circumstances. It was getting hard to even function with such emptiness consuming him.

Lifting his head again towards the west, he let the song of the sea start to consume him. The pain of the longing was bittersweet. The song was beautiful, yet as it called to him, a pain throbbed in his heart. Slowly, he became aware of another ache there, and he searched his heart for the reason for it.

But no answer came. It all felt so vaguely familiar, but he could not remember.

And as he dwelt on the object of his desire, he softly questioned himself out loud. "Why am I still here?"

He had no answer and the agonizing pain and longing overwhelmed him. With great effort Legolas tried to push the sea to the back of his mind, but he could not, not even for a short time. Taking one final look west, and turning towards the trees, Legolas made his decision.

Tormented, he began the walk back to Asgarnen to speak to his father and Tathar. Arrangements would need to be made, packing would need to be done, and he would need to notify those who would wish to know of his decision.

He was sailing.

To Be Continued…


	20. 19: Undeniable Agony

**Chapter Nineteen: Undeniable Agony**

Legolas waited outside the King's library while Estel was informed of his arrival. He was apprehensive at being here, but he had to come in person to do this. He had already proven himself cowardly by the letters he held in his hand, but one confrontation was all his heart could bear.

So, he was here again in Minas Tirith. It seemed a lifetime ago that he had departed from this place, but it had only been two months. Gimli should be back in Rohan by now, and Legolas was grateful he would not have to face the dwarf. He did not think he could walk away unscathed from that encounter. He would ask Estel to see that his letter be delivered. By the time the dwarf received the news, Legolas would be too far away for Gimli to attempt to find him and try to talk him out of leaving.

Legolas also had a letter for Faramir and Eowyn. They had been so kind to him, and he did not want to leave without saying goodbye. But the thought of looking into their eyes and saying it made him feel ill. Again, he had opted for having Estel see a letter delivered.

The King, dressed quite casually, stepped out of the open doorway with a smile on his face. Legolas tried to smile back, but it came out quite crooked. He bowed his head to the man.

"Do stop with the formalities, my friend. Come in! Tell me what is on your mind. It is a pleasant surprise to see you!" Estel motioned for him to enter the study, and Legolas walked in nervously, the man following behind him.

The King's library was just that, a large room complete with several richly upholstered couches and stuffed chairs as well as several tables. Bookshelves lined the walls. Estel motioned to a pair of opposing couches, and they sat so they could face each other as they spoke. Legolas kept his eyes looking around the room for a few minutes as the man studied him.

After a moment, Estel sighed. "You do not come with good news...do you?" Estel's face held a grim expression. "Have you remembered anything?"

This was what Legolas had been dreading. He made himself pull his head up and look the man in the eye. He wished he was standing; a more formal atmosphere would make it easier to speak these things. "No. On both accounts." He shook his head slightly. "It is not easy for me to say this, so I shall say it quickly. I am sailing. I will leave in the morning for the Havens. I have bade my goodbyes to my family and the elves in Ithilien. Tathar has agreed to take over command there. I hope that is acceptable to you." Legolas watched the man's face carefully as he spoke, but Estel's face was unreadable.

"I have no problems with Tathar's leadership." The man took a breath, frowning at him. "Are you sure, Legolas? Must you leave now? There is still hope for your memory to be restored." The emotions came to the surface in the man's voice, though his expression remained carefully blank.

"I would not go if I thought I could stay. I must sail, or I fear my heart shall break. Already I feel myself beginning to waste from the grief of denying the call." Legolas searched the man's face, silently begging him to understand.

Estel's head dropped, his voice coming out in a broken whisper. "I do not want you to go."

"I know," Legolas replied. "But I must." He cleared his throat. "I have a request to make." When the man nodded, Legolas voiced what he had come to ask. "It would have been wrong of me to leave without speaking to anyone personally. I suppose it is wrong to leave without speaking to the others as well, but that is how it must be." He drew in a deep breath and continued. "I have letters for Faramir and Eowyn, and one for Gimli. If you would be so kind as to see them delivered." He dropped his eyes, unable to look the man in the eye as he made his request. .

"Of course," Aragorn replied in that broken whisper that tugged at Legolas's heart. He knew he inflicted pain on those he had once called friend, but he had no choice! He needed to go. Estel and the others would recover in time, as they would if he had died in the accident that had stolen his memories and life on these shores.

"I will see that all are delivered as soon as possible," Estel was saying. "I think you should know, however, that Gimli..."

"Legolas?"

The gruff voice came from the doorway behind him, and Legolas's eyes closed as his breath stilled in his chest. This was the one encounter he had desperately wished to avoid. It would have been simpler, so much easier to send a letter. Now, he would have to face the friend he did not remember yet who still held a large part of his heart.

Legolas stood and turned. He avoided the dwarf's eyes, not wanting to see the pain that would be there. The anguish he would cause. He inclined his head in acknowledgement but found he was unable to speak.

"I did not expect you to return yet, Elf, but it is always good to see you." The dwarf smiled warmly at him, but Legolas was unable to return it. He sensed Estel leave the room, and he was grateful. This was better said in private.

"Legolas? What's wrong, lad?" Gimli's concern caused that unknown ache in his heart to increase. Legolas did not understand it.

Tears unbidden moistened his eyes, but Legolas refused to let them fall. He dropped his eyes to the floor before him and, after a short struggle, found his voice. "Forgive me, Gimli. I thought you would be back in Aglarond by now. I should not have attempted to avoid this with a letter." Legolas looked up briefly. "I appreciate all you have done for me. Though I remember you not, you have been a true friend. Rightfully I named you _elvellon_, and how I wish I _could_ remember...but I cannot." Legolas shook his head slightly and his voice was hoarse with emotion.

Unable to continue looking upon his friend, he lowered his eyes again. "I am leaving in the morning, headed for the Havens. So I suppose this is...goodbye."

- o -

Gimli told himself he was not hearing what he thought he was hearing. But the elf was standing before him, head bowed, eyes lowered, and Gimli knew it was true. He felt his heart sink into his boots.

"What do you mean this is goodbye? You can't leave." Gimli looked at his friend, pleading for him to change his mind. The elf did not look up, his golden hair partially hiding his fair face.

"I cannot stay any longer, Gimli. The pain...it is too great. I have struggled against it and I can fight no longer. My memory has not returned. I feel it will not unless I sail. I am sorry, but I have to go." Legolas looked up then, and Gimli saw pain there, as well as determination to go."

"But Legolas, there is still hope. You could still remember. Did your father push you into this?" Gimli accused, pulling at anything, not considering the words he chose.

Anger filled the elf's eyes at the mention of his father. "No." Legolas spoke firmly with a coldness Gimli was unaccustomed to hearing in his friend's voice. "There is no hope. I can _not_ remember. And my father has done nothing but support me in my anguish. You would do well to be careful how you speak of him."

"You cannot leave, Legolas. Not yet." Gimli was frantic. This could not happen! It was wrong.

"I can and I will. Who are you to stop me?" The elf asked angrily.

Gimli's heart constricted at the elf's tone and words. As he stood there, anguish filling him, Gimli heard his own voice echo back in his mind from that night more than four months ago.

"_Legolas, you are my closest friend..."_

"I ask not for myself, Legolas." Gimli tried to convince himself this was true. The words continued to ring in his mind.

"_...It would pain me greatly to lose you to the sea..."_

Never had Gimli felt such pain before. The words tumbled from his heart as his voice filled with emotion. "And I cannot stop you from going, but I beseech you to wait until you have remembered more. I fear that once you reach Valinor, and you are healed there and remember...you will regret deeply. You will remember and the regret will be very bitter, lad. You should not leave like this. I know you suffer, I know the pain..."

"_YOU KNOW_ _**NOTHING**__!" _The elf shouted. "You can _NEVER_ understand the torment I endure! I can remain here no longer!" Legolas paused, taking a breath and lowering his eyes and tone of voice to almost a whisper. "And if I regret, then I regret."

Gimli's eyes slipped shut. He attempted to swallow the lump that seemed to be trying to strangle him. His words from so long ago were no comfort, but they remained right and true and persistent.

"_...If you need to go, lad, go with my blessing... I won't see you in pain for my sake."_

Gimli swallowed hard and opened his eyes. He closed the distance between them, reached out a hand and lifted the elf's chin so he could meet Legolas's eyes. "Very well," he said, and dropped his hand back to his side. "But hear this, Legolas. When you reach the Undying Lands, and your mind is made whole once more... When you remember those that you left behind, do not sorrow over it, lad. Do not regret. Go with my blessing; be free of your pain. Just remember me Legolas...remember I love you. And I will never forget you." His voice broke as he spoke and for once in his life he did not fight the tears that slipped into his beard.

The elf blinked, but said nothing. He simply stood there, a slight crease between his eyebrows, but otherwise an unreadable look upon his face.

"Goodbye, Legolas. Have a safe journey... And remember."

Gimli took one last look, burning the image of his closest friend, who was now lost to him, into his mind. Then he turned and walked out of the door.

When he reached his room, he locked the adjoining door to the room that had been Legolas's. He would go home. He would leave as soon as he could pack his things. He would start over, try to find his place in this world that had so recently been turned upside down.

An hour later, he took his leave of the King and Queen of Gondor. He would hear nothing they had to say, and ignored their pleas to stay longer. Gimli strapped his pack on his pony and mounted Moroch. Then he rode through the city gates and never looked back.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Don't you think cliffhangers are lots of fun? The author ducks and begins to run!

My faithful readers are all dismayed. Most are thinking elf boy should have stayed.

And the dwarf, his heart is surely broke. It's a shame since he's really such a nice bloke.

Elf boy is lost, so confused by the sea. I think my readers are planning to kill me!

If your hoping for relief from the angst pretty soon, I'm afraid it's as likely as the cow jumping the moon.

And updates have come fairly quick, as you've seen. Lots of work with few reviews seems to me to be mean.

So perhaps I should wait, and not post anymore, Until my reviews hit at least three hundred and four.

I'm sure you won't mind, the wait will be nice. The author ducks as the readers throw dead mice!

Are you sure you want more? Perhaps now it should end? With the elf having left his best friend?

No! They all shout and my ears start to roar. It would seem my dear readers want to read more.

So, read at your leisure, skip the review. And I'm sure I can sit here as long as you do.

And you'll never know whether the elf really sails, or if his memory returns, back to Gondor he hails.

So, now I will go, and leave you to ponder about the elf that is leaving Gondor.

Can he really leave all the familiar unknowns, get on a ship and sail to a new home?

Or will his heart stop him before it's too late? Maybe his sailing is all up to fate.

You'll have to wait, if you want to find out. I'm off to bed, and I leave you to pout.

Just what ending is to be had? Will it be happy, bittersweet or sad?

One thing is certain, it will end eventually. But HOW it will end, you'll just have to wait and see.


	21. 20: Accepting the Loss

**Chapter Twenty: Accepting the Loss**

The sun shone down brightly on the small party traveling north. Birds darted above, their chirps mingling with the sounds of horses' hooves. The horses pranced excitedly, as if they knew they were headed home. None spoke, however, despite the lovely day granted them for their journey back to Eryn Lasgalen.

Anoriel studied her father as she rode beside him. He was not the same as he had been on their journey to Gondor. He had changed, so much for the better. But her joy at seeing the return of the father she had known as a child was diminished by the fact her little brother had lost his way and his heart to the sea. Anoriel had hoped and prayed that her brother would be restored to them, but it was not to be on these shores. She had not wept much, for she knew they would see Legolas again, and soon, as time passes for the elves. Already some of their people grew restless.

But Anoriel knew her brother would never be the same. Once Legolas's memories were restored, his pain would be great for having sailed before his vow released him from those mortal friends who held his heart. None could blame him for taking this course, but he would blame himself. She sighed, knowing there would be little comfort for him in Valinor. The peace he sought would be short lived. How she wished someone could have convinced him of that!

After a difficult goodbye to Legolas, Anoriel and her father had gathered their guards and bid farewell to Asgarnen, the land Legolas had loved and worked so hard to restore. Anoriel was surprised when Thranduil insisted on stopping in Emyn Arnen before returning home. The King had wished to speak with Lady Eowyn and Prince Faramir before turning north. She could not understand why such a visit was necessary. Legolas was having Aragorn send a letter to the Prince of Ithilien, explaining his departure. Yet, it seemed Thranduil felt it his responsibility to inform the Steward and his wife in person. It had been a touching visit. Anoriel would never forget the sight of the Lady Eowyn, tears brimming in her eyes, placing a kiss on her father's cheek, and the look of thankfulness in both her and Faramir's eyes for being told personally. They would grieve this loss for a long time.

"We need to pick up the pace," Thranduil said, nearly causing Anoriel to jump with the suddenness of his words. He had not spoken since leaving Emyn Arnen. Anoriel urged her horse faster after taking a last glance over her shoulder at the Land of the Moon behind them. And since he had not — could not — she bid the land farewell for her brother.

- o -

On a different path, Legolas and the two guards his father had insisted he take with him also rode silently north, but to the west, towards the Havens. It seemed his guards were either naturally very quiet, or Thranduil had ordered them to leave him be. Whatever the reason, Legolas was grateful. He wished to be alone with his thoughts if he could not be alone entirely.

They set out on a most direct route, and Legolas made sure they would avoid both Helm's Deep and thus, Aglarond, as well as Edoras, riding north of both before turning more westward. They would cross the river Isen near what had once been Isengard, and continue northwest traveling just south of the Shire. The Grey Havens were not much farther west and Legolas found himself wishing he were already there.

Before they ever entered Rohan, Legolas's thoughts inevitably turned to his last day in Gondor. It was not easy to think about it, but he supposed it was necessary to put it behind him. He did not understand what had happened in that library, only that when the dwarf released him to go, the pain had been almost unbearable. Legolas had stood there looking after Gimli for a long time; shock and confusion, as well as an almost physical pain, holding him to the spot. He convinced himself it was the pain of the sea longing growing stronger now that he was truly free to leave. Estel's entrance back into the room had snapped Legolas out of his frozen state, and he had been able to put the encounter with the dwarf aside.

He spent that night with Estel and Arwen. They tried to hide their feelings, but Legolas could sense their pain. Neither attempted to sway his decision and he truly appreciated their love and respect for him in this matter. The next morning had presented a very difficult goodbye. Tears streamed down the Evenstar's face and she hugged him tightly before kissing him lightly on his cheek. Estel had tears as well, though he held them back until the two embraced. Estel clung to him for a long moment, as if he could hold Legolas to these shores, before shifting to the more familiar warrior's grasp.

"I will miss you, Legolas. Take care of yourself on your journey. May you find peace in your crossing." A tear slipped down the man's face as he added in the language of the elves, "_Forever you are my friend and my brother.._."

Once again, that piercing pain shot through Legolas' heart, and he knew he needed to leave quickly. "_May the sun shine upon your path and your ways always be green and golden."_ He gave Estel's shoulder one last squeeze and lowered his hand to his heart and bowed his head. Looking up again, he swept his hand outwards to them in the traditional elven leave-taking. "_Farewell, my friends."_

Now, he was entering Rohan and he and his guards had many days of hard travel before them. Legolas kept to himself, speaking only when necessary. He rode, ate, and tended his horse, and always his eyes turned west...to the sea.

ooo

The moon shone brightly down on the Queen's garden. On the dark path, Arwen walked silently, slowly as she moved to sit on a low bench. Her tears had dried days ago, but the ache in her heart would take longer to heal. How she missed the laughing, mischievous elven prince whom everyone loved. Arwen missed him almost as much as she missed her husband.

Aragorn would need much time to accept the loss of Legolas. It had hurt him deeper than either of them could have imagined. Aragorn had met the prince of Mirkwood when he was only four years old. Their friendship had blossomed over several visits, with Legolas adding to the boy's training on the occasions he brought messages for his father. Arwen had not been in Imladris for the beginnings of that friendship, but she had seen the results years later. Never had she seen two closer that were not related. At least, not until Legolas had met Gimli.

Arwen's heart cried out at that thought and her tears began anew. Not for herself or her husband, but for the unusual dwarf who had charmed her grandmother and befriended the son of the Elvenking. The one who refused to let anyone other than that elf see his heart so clearly. They had been closer than brothers…and now Legolas was gone.

Arwen wiped her eyes with the handkerchief in her hand. Aragorn had sent a rider to Rohan to take the letter Gimli had never seen. They knew in time he would wish to read it, though right now it was still so very painful. Aragorn had ridden personally to deliver the letter from Legolas to Faramir and Eowyn.

When he had returned to Minas Tirith he told her Thranduil had stopped in Emyn Arnen before returning to Eryn Lasgalen. The Elvenking had felt it his place to let them know of Legolas's decision. Thranduil had also thanked Eowyn for the lecture she had given him and helping him to see how best to help his son. When Arwen inquired about this, Aragorn shared the scene he had unwittingly walked into that day not so long ago. Remembering, she smiled. She would have given a lot to have seen that sight! She wondered if King Thranduil's face had looked anything like Legolas's when he had received a well deserved lecture from Eowyn in front of Eomer.

_Eomer._ Arwen's heart clinched again. They had received a letter from him for Legolas, but only after the elf had left. They would have to return it to the king of Rohan, as well as inform him of Legolas's departure, unless Gimli had told him, but Arwen did not think he would be thinking of such things any time soon.

The moon had started to slowly make its way towards the horizon when the Queen of Gondor finally left the garden and made her way back into her husband's arms where they could comfort each other. Slowly, they would heal…at least she prayed it was so.

ooo

In Rohan, the dwarves of theGlitteringCaveswere filled with joy upon Gimli's return, until they realized their friend and lord was not himself. He was greatly troubled and Din was encouraged to draw him out. They could not help the Lord of Aglarond until they knew what troubled him. Many assumed it must be that elven prince who had been injured, but they had received word that he was recovering.

After a grand meal, like only the dwarves can make, Din realized his friend had slipped out of the hall. He found Gimli standing outside the caverns under the tree that stood there...the tree that Legolas frequently slept in or sat in while he sang. Gimli was looking up between the branches at the stars.

Din walked over to his lord and tilted his head back to observe the twinkling dots of light. This was something that only the dwarves of Aglarond did, and never in front of their distant kin. Appreciating beauty is something dwarves do well, but star gazing was unknown to them, until one of their own had befriended one of the firstborn. Din said nothing, simply stood beside his friend, knowing Gimli would speak if and when he felt it was time.

After a long while, Gimli spoke slowly without taking his eyes from the stars. "He decided to sail, Din. He does not remember, and he suffers greatly. I had to let him go." The sadness in Gimli's voice took Din by surprise for he had not expected this news. His heart went out to his friend, the dwarf Legolas had named _elvellon_. Truly, Gimli would suffer greatly at this loss. But perhaps...

"Surely he will change his mind, Gimli. He won't go through with it. I'm sure if you went after him and asked him to stay..." Din's voice was cut off.

"No, I asked him in Minas Tirith. I saw it in his eyes, and I know it in my heart. He needs to go." Gimli lowered his gaze to meet his friend's eyes. "I gave him my blessing. I cannot go after him, though I thought of it many times on the way home. I have already said goodbye. It is time to let him go. I will cherish the time we had, for it was truly a gift. I have the memories to sustain me. I asked him to remember me in Valinor, and I will remember him here." Gimli spoke softly, his voice gruff and full of pain. He turned his eyes back to the stars.

"Truly, Legolas will be missed around here. Somehow it will not be the same without his visits." Din smiled as memories of the strange being filled his mind. "I will never forget him stumbling around in the dark, getting lost in the caves. We will all miss him."

A small smile formed on Gimli's lips as he also pictured Legolas's time in Aglarond. "Indeed, it will not be the same." He looked at the tree beside him. "I keep looking up thinking he will be there. I find myself listening for his voice raised in song. It is hard to accept that he will never sit there again."

Din saw his friend try to swallow the pain that surely came close to choking him, and a plan began to form in his mind. If Gimli could be somewhere else, where there were not so many memories of Legolas, it would be easier for him to start to heal.

"Gimli, things are going well here. It would be a good time for you to take a trip to theLonelyMountainand see Glóin. Fanin mentioned when he was here that your father asked when you would visit again. He is getting older, my friend. Now is a good time to go." Din stopped knowing he should not push the issue. Gimli would decide for himself.

The Lord of Aglarond continued to stare at the stars, a hand in his pocket, which Din knew held the hairs the lady Galadriel had given him years ago enclosed in crystal. Gimli began to nod his head, and turned to Din.

"I agree. Moroch will be glad of another journey. He was cooped up too long in Minas Tirith. I will leave you to tell the others this sad news. I believe I will leave at sun up."

Gazing a few more minutes at the stars, Gimli then took one last look at the tree next to him. He raised his hand to the bark for a moment, then turned and disappeared in the caves.

**To be Continued…**


	22. 21: Doubts and Hesitations

**_Author's Note: I was editing this to update my writing style, but time constraints have kept me from it. I've decided to just put it back up as it is. _**

_Words **spoken** in italics are spoken in Sindarin_

**Chapter Twenty-one: Doubts and Hesitations**

Legolas looked around him. Mithlond was more than just a port on the sea, the Grey Havens were a city of sea elves, devoted to building the grey ships for the elves headed westward, until they themselves were called home to Valinor. From the outskirts where they stood, Legolas could see the vast water stretching to the horizon. His heart ached fiercely within him, but he calmed himself knowing he would be on one of those grey ships soon.

"_My lord?" _

Legolas turned to the royal guard who had traveled with him this far. The guard looked nervous. _"Yes?"_

"_I was just wondering about Celedae, my lord. Do you wish us to take him back to the wood with us?"_ The guard spoke hesitantly, but he felt the need to see to this last detail before they left their prince in Mithlond.

"_No,"_ Legolas spoke quietly, looking at the horse he had come to love during the journey. _"I will set him free before I sail. I do not wish him to serve another."_ The horse snorted in agreement. Celedae would never allow another to ride him once his elf had left him.

Legolas tore his eyes from the sea and turned to his escort. _"Thank you for seeing me here. I give you leave to return to Eryn Lasgalen. I will be fine and I wish to spend my remaining days alone."_

Both guards nodded and politely left their prince to make his own arrangements. Legolas walked slowly into Mithlond and quickly found who he needed to speak with concerning his sailing West. He was given accommodations and informed the next ship would not be leaving for at least several days, perhaps a week. Legolas contented himself by walking the shoreline and making acquaintances among those who built the ships.

The elven prince was surprised to find the building of the grey ships fascinated him, and soon he was questioning all who would give him information, learning all he could about designing and crafting these works of art. But during those first two days, he could not bring himself to actually set foot on any of the docks. Legolas could not understand why, but every time he walked closer to the ships, the pain from the sea eased, yet another pain, the one he had sensed in Ithilien and in Minas Tirith, grew stronger, piercing even.

Today, Legolas told himself, it did not matter. He was going to climb aboard one of those beautiful creations and familiarize himself with the ship. As soon as he stepped onto the dock, he grimaced, stopped walking and bowed his head against the pain. A hand was applied to his shoulder and Legolas looked into the face of one of the elves from Mithlond.

"_Forgive my intrusion; I am Rimedur. Are you alright?"_ The elf asked.

"_It is no intrusion; my name is Legolas. I am not sure what ails me," _Legolas told the elf. "_I have a sharp pain in my chest. I know not what is causing it."_

Rimedur observed him for a moment, taking in the hand Legolas had brought up to his chest. "_Are you certain you hear the call of the sea? It is rare for one to be so called and yet show such pain at leaving. Usually one cannot wait to get on the ship. You are reluctant to move closer,"_ the Teleri elf observed.

Rimedur had seen many elves who had not heard the sea's call attempt to sail over the years. Usually it did not matter, as all elves would go in time whether they heard the sea or not, but there were times this was not the best course for a particular elf. "_The pain you speak of is not normal. Are you sure this is the right thing for you at this time? There is no turning back once you have sailed,"_ Rimedur warned him with a stern look.

Legolas knew it was true. Once in Valinor, there was no returning, but there was no doubt that he had heard the sea. There was no denying what had happened at some point in time. He had heard the gulls, and the longing had been awakened in him. It mattered not that he had no memory of when it had happened.

"_I felt the call years ago, but have long denied it. Through an accident, I have lost my most of my memories and can no longer resist the sea's song." _Legolas informed Rimedur. _"But this other pain I do not understand. The closer I get to the sea, the lighter the sea's call, yet the heavier the weight on my heart. The closer I get to the ship, the stronger the strange pain becomes. Why am I different from others who hear the sea?" _Legolas asked.

"_Possibly, you still have ties in Arda and your heart is not ready to go Perhaps, you still have something or someone here who needs you, some task you have not yet fulfilled. Take some time and be sure before you leave. The Valar do not place such ties without cause."_ Rimedur spoke carefully, and Legolas heeded him.

Legolas spent several days pondering the strange things in his heart. The tug that drew him away from the sea as much as the sea called him towards it. But time was running out, and he had yet to find the answers. The ship would be sailing in two days. Legolas needed answers before then, as he did not think he could wait for the next ship to leave.

Walking the shore the next day, Legolas realized he might never understand the turmoil within him. He needed to make a choice. He could stay here and continue in his misery, or he could make the decision to get on the ship. The elf looked out over the water to the grey vessel bobbing lightly with the waves. Such a beautiful sight. He watched the ship for a while, then nodding to himself, turned back towards the city.

Once he reached his room, he began to ready his things. As soon as everything was in his pack, he went to the stable to get Celedae. He opened the stall door and led the horse out, speaking softly the whole time as the horse pranced in impatience to be off. Legolas led Celedae quietly through the city streets, back to the outskirts of the Mithlond. He looked back over his shoulder at the expanse of water that cried out to him as surely as the gulls overhead did. It took much effort to look away again. Slowly, he turned back to his horse and spoke to him again.

An hour later Legolas walked back to his room alone. Celedae had been set free to roam wherever his heart desired. On the morrow, Legolas would board the ship, and as he had told Gimli, if it brought regret, so be it.

ooo

Gimli continued to ride Moroch through the night. His heart was in great turmoil, and he could not stand to simply be still. He would need to let the horse rest soon, but for now, Moroch seemed to be enjoying himself; he was of Rohirrim stock and had great endurance. Finally, the dwarf knew he could go no further this night. He cared for his horse, rubbing him down and picking the dirt and small stones from his feet as Legolas had taught him.

After building a small fire, he ate some of the dried meat he had brought with him, and he thought of Gloin. It would be comforting to see his father again. When Gimli had finished his meal, he wrapped a warm blanket about himself, as it was much colder this far north than in Rohan which lay many leagues to the south. The weather had been getting chilly even back home. The leaves had dressed themselves splendidly, and most had already danced their way from the trees to the ground below. The cold of winter would soon be upon them. It was the season Legolas liked the least, though he always managed to find fun in the snow, which usually involved ambushing the dwarf.

Gimli sighed. As much as he tried, he could not stop himself from thinking of the elf. He wanted to remember his friend, but presently the pain of the loss was still too strong. His heart hurt like someone had stabbed him through with a dull blade. Here, alone in the wilderness, he could let his tears fall once more. But no tears came. The dwarf eventually fell into a light and troubled sleep. His last thought was of how much he wished Legolas was here…he longed for a soft song from the elf's lips to help him sleep peacefully through the night.

The next morning the dwarf was up and had Moroch packed just as the sky turned grey. He mounted his horse, and set out again, hoping to arrive by the end of the day. He needed some comfort from the pain and he hoped he would find it there. He only wished he was not traveling alone.

TBC

A/N – Consider carefully before throwing large heavy objects...dead or seriously injured authors do not finish stories...


	23. 22: Reasons Are Always Revealed in Time

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Reasons Are Always Revealed in Time**

Gimli continued to ride as sunset approached. He had been able to see his destination rising before him for quite some time. The dwarf would make it before sunset. There, once he was able to just sit and look over the horizon, perhaps he would be able to be at peace….be able to bring closure to the wound in his heart….watch the sun set in the west, think of his friend, and begin to heal.

Gimli set his sights on the road before him. That was when he noticed the other horse coming towards him. Gimli slowed Moroch to a trot, and waited for the other traveler to approach. He smiled as he recognized him immediately and called out a greeting. The dwarf told his friend of his intentions and invited the other to join him. It would be easier if he were not alone.

Soon they were traveling quickly together, and Gimli, determined to arrive as the sun set, felt his heart grow lighter with a friend to talk with as they traveled side by side.

ooo

Legolas had been nervous all day. The closer it came to sunset, his heart raced faster; his stomach churned. Beads of perspiration from his nervousness appeared on his upper lip, and he brushed them away in irritation. It was at sunset that the ship would set sail.

Many of the other elves who were sailing on this ship had already boarded, but Legolas could not bring himself to do so just yet. He would wait until the last call. Then there would be no waiting on board; it would be time. He would look into the west and not look back at the land he left behind, the land of his birth, the land of his friends. Knowing this would be the last time he set sight on it, Legolas turned around and let his surroundings sink into him. He took in the trees, the beautiful buildings of the Havens, the rolling hills in the distance. The bell tolled for all to board and Legolas turned back around and moved towards the ship.

As he walked closer to the plank that would take him onto the ship, that strange pain grew much sharper. Yet the sea called to him, it ached within him. He stopped on the dock and bowed his head. Shaking himself, he tried to throw off the feelings and continue moving towards the ship, but his feet seemed to be stuck to the dock. He took a deep breath and with great effort moved forward again.

The pain shot through him once more, and it felt like lightening had struck his soul. Legolas brought a hand to his chest in an effort to still the tremendous ache there. _What was wrong with him?_ He was an elf, he needed to heed to call of the sea. The sea was screaming at him to get onto the ship.

Legolas took another step forward. And another. He finally reached the plank that stretched over to the grey ship. The elves already on board and the few standing on the docks looked at him curiously. Surely, he must be a strange sight. An elf, dragging himself across the dock to sail. An elf who clearly heard the call of the sea, yet whose feet would barely move towards the ship. It would have been amusing, had it not hurt so badly.

Finally, he lifted his foot to step on the plank, but the piercing pain almost brought him to his knees. He stumbled back several paces and stood there breathing heavily, trying to figure out what to do. He needed to get on the ship. Didn't he? Rimedur's warning crossed his mind.

"_The pain you speak of is not normal. _

_Are you sure this is the right thing for you at this time? _

_There is no turning back once you have sailed." _

He was not supposed to go now. Somehow Legolas knew that. Somehow, his heart remembered what his head could not. The elf struggled with both pains for a moment: one pushing him to leave, the other pulling him to stay. He felt torn in half, as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. His head ached. His feet were frozen. Why could he not board the ship? Why could he not leave?

"Gimli..."

The name was spoken aloud as a soft whisper. And then it hit him. The magnitude of what he had almost done. Planning to sail. Leaving the friends he held so dear...his reason for staying.

An excruciating pain hit his chest, and his head began to throb as he remembered who he was and all he had done and all those he had forgotten. Gasping as his heart pounded and his ears rang, Legolas sank to his knees in horror. He had forgotten...again.

The elf knelt there, head bowed, hardly able to breathe. Tears slipped down his cheeks. How could he have done this? How could he have left them? Now, more than ever, he wished that stubborn, stunted friend of his was here. But Gimli was in Rohan, the dwarf had went home after Legolas had told him he was sailing.

A sob escaped him as the prince remembered their last meeting. He had hurt Gimli greatly, yet the dwarf had still sent him with his blessing. Gimli had given him the greatest gift he could ever receive, but he had been in no frame of mind to understand it. Gimli had set him free, to go with no regrets or sorrow…

There was a commotion behind on the dock, but in his pain, he did not hear it. Legolas knelt there as tears streamed down his cheeks. The pain was almost unbearable. It was the pain of being separated from his friends. It was stronger than the call of the sea; it did not drown it out, but it was stronger, more insistent. It was what had kept him here since the end of the war.

The elf took a shuddering breath. "Gimli..." he whispered again. How Legolas wished the dwarf were here. He needed his friend. His heart leapt as he realized, he could go to Gimli.

Legolas struggled to get to his feet and failed. He knelt a moment longer, trying to calm his heart and mind.

Someone approached him from behind. Not one to easily accept help, Legolas knew he would be grateful for the assistance this time. He needed to get off this dock, find Celedae and head back to Rohan. Legolas started to turn his head and look up to see who had come to help him, when a gruff voice spoke.

"Legolas?"

The elf's wide eyes darted up to find Gimli kneeling next to him. Legolas' face contorted as a sob escaped his throat. The dwarf said nothing else, simply pulled the elf into his arms and held him as one would a small child. The sobs wracked the elf's body as he cried.

An elf approached and knelt down next to them. "If you are going to sail, you need to get on board now. I would not recommend it, as it seems you have much more to ponder before you should go."

Legolas lifted his head and turned his teary eyes to Rimedur and nodded. Then he looked again at Gimli, his heart trying to grasp how it was possible his friend was here.

"Legolas, I will help you onto the ship, if you desire. I had hoped to be here to see you off." The dwarf spoke, tears in his eyes.

But Legolas shook his head as the tears would not cease. "No," he managed to rasp out. "I am not sailing yet. It is not my time to go." The elf let his forehead sink down to rest against Gimli's shoulder and the dwarf held him and let him cry.

Behind the two friends, a grey ship sailed out of the harbor, leaving them on the dock, oblivious to all else as the sun sank below the horizon.

ooo

The sun had set. The sky was still tinged pink and gold…and Gimli felt his legs would fall off if he had to kneel in this position any longer. He stirred, feeling the elf shift as well. A sniff sounded, and a golden head, hair in disarray, lifted and piercing grey eyes, red rimmed from tears, locked onto the dwarf's deep brown ones as they moved apart.

"What a sight we must make, my friend. I can no longer feel my legs, can you?" The elf spoke, his voice slightly hoarse. The corners of his mouth were twitching slightly upwards and Gimli had to laugh.

"Nay," Gimli replied, shaking his head in amusement. "I can not feel a thing below my knees. Mayhap, we should attempt to straighten our limbs before we even consider rising?" Gimli chuckled.

The two shifted to sit side by side, legs outstretched before them as they watched the waves lap against the dock. Both grimaced as blood returned to their lower legs and feet. They sat in silence until they could feel their limbs again.

It was Legolas who ultimately broke the silence. "Never have I so wished you to be present, yet knew it was not possible. How did you come to be here, Gimli?"

The dwarf smiled as he answered. "Din sent me off to the Lonely Mountain. He figured I needed to be somewhere without a lot of reminders of you. But once I left, I knew I had to come here instead. It wouldn't be right for you to go, without me here to see you off."

"But what if I had already left." Legolas tilted his head curiously to the side and looked up into the twilight sky where the stars were beginning to peek out at them.

"I thought you probably already had. I needed to make my peace either way. Samwise said the ships always leave at sunset, so I would have sat here and watched another ship depart and said goodbye." The dwarf turned to look at his friend, and noticed something was different about the elf. "Why didn't you go, Legolas? What happened?"

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes before explaining. "There was a strange pain in my heart that started when I did not come to see you last year. I felt it again in Ithilien and Minas Tirith after the accident. I did not understand it then. I did not understand it until I tried to step onto the plank of that ship." Legolas opened his eyes and locked them with those of his friend. "I cannot leave, not yet. I will keep the vow I swore to you and Aragorn."

Gimli's heart pounded in his ears at the elf's words. The way he was talking, what he was saying. "Legolas, do you remember me?" The dwarf almost feared to hope.

Legolas looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes. "The sight of a dwarf, running and screaming from a bat, will never leave me, my friend." He grinned. "Yes, I remember everything." Legolas laughed, the musical sound filling the chilly air.

Gimli grinned back, no longer caring about the stupid bat. His joy at having his friend restored to him was great. He lifted a work roughened hand to the elf's shoulder. "Well, in that case, I think you will be happy to know I found something of yours on my way here." The dwarf turned to look over his shoulder towards the back off the docks.

Legolas turned as well, and took in the sight of Moroch standing happily next to Celedae.

The elf smiled. "I was wondering how I would find him again. I am glad he found you. What do you say we head back to my room, leave our things, see to the horses and find some dinner?" Legolas asked the dwarf.

"Aye" Gimli nodded. A smile on his lips that would be hard to remove anytime soon. "I think that would good, my friend."

TBC

A/N - Ok…forgive me?


	24. 23: Confessions on a Stormy Night

**Chapter Twenty-three: Confessions on a Stormy Night**

or

Spilling Your Guts in a Cave

It was an interesting sight, though a familiar one to many. A large grey horse bearing two riders, followed closely by a large brown pony. The two unusual riders, one tall and slender, the other shorter and stocky, were headed southeast. The two had traveled in silence since leaving the Grey Havens that morning. They had not spoken of what had transpired yesterday, when Gimli had found Legolas on the dock. For now, it was enough the elf was still here and he had remembered. A time would come for them to speak of everything that had happened, but it was not now.

A gust of frigid air blew the long, golden hair of the elf back over his shoulders, and the dwarf grumbled when he got a mouth full of it as he opened his mouth to speak. "Blast you elf, can't you tie your hair out of the way when I'm riding with you?" Gimli bellowed at his friend, quite annoyed as this was not the first time today he had had a mouthful of the elf's hair.

"No, Gimli, I enjoy it blowing free as we ride, or at least I would, if you would cease trying to eat it! Perhaps you would rather ride Moroch, but then you would be eating horse hair, instead of elf hair!" Legolas pulled his hair back over the front of his shoulders, away from the dwarf who was grumbling something better left unsaid about elves, while eyeing the strands as though the locks were orcs, rather than simply hair.

Searching the sky, which was rapidly becoming dark with clouds, Legolas realized the weather would soon force them to stop. A storm was fast approaching and with the cold temperature, it would not be nice to be out in it, not even for an elf. Another freezing gust blew past them, and Legolas turned Celedae towards a rocky area where he could just make out the opening of what appeared to be a large cave. They would have just enough time to find enough wood for a fire in the nearby copse of trees before the storm hit.

The first drops of rain were falling when Legolas stopped the horse in front of the large opening. He dismounted and waited for Gimli to hop down. The dwarf frowned down at him. "What are you doing, elf?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"Getting us out of the nasty weather that will soon be upon us. I think we should stop here for the night. Do you not agree? If we hasten, we should be able to gather enough wood to keep a fire going all night," the elf answered, irritated that he was stating the obvious.

"But it's a _cave_, Legolas." The dwarf continued to frown down at the elf from atop Celedae.

Legolas breathed out heavily and looked sharply at the dwarf. "And I thought it was a tree!" he quipped sarcastically. "Do not tell me you are going to do this every time we need to seek shelter in a cave. Or perhaps you would rather stay out here in the freezing rain? I, for one, am going to make sure it is unoccupied, then I am heading to get some firewood. You are welcome to join me or sit on Celedae all night, whichever you wish." With that, the elf slipped into the opening, leaving a flustered dwarf sitting foolishly on a horse.

Gimli slipped from the horse's back. He removed their packs from Moroch, along with his pony's tack, and stuck it all under the overhanging rock. Both horses moved away seeking shelter amid the trees, grabbing mouthfuls of grass as they walked. Gimli had no fear of them running off. They would both come when the elf whistled for them in the morning.

Grabbing his ax and muttering under his breath, the dwarf made off for the trees to get some wood for a fire. He returned with an armload, finding Legolas had searched the cave and found it unoccupied. The elf had also formed a ring of stones for the fire.

Legolas looked up as the dwarf entered. "We will need to get more than that to last the night. Coming?" Legolas ignored the pointed look he was getting from the dwarf.

As they picked up the dry wood, Legolas noted Gimli's sly glances his way. The dwarf, it would seem, was nervous about the elf staying in a cave after the accident that had brought them to this place. Legolas sighed, knowing a long evening lay before him. It was time to speak of what had happened and put it behind them, for both their sakes.

Soon a fire was burning merrily in the ring of stones, far enough away from the entrance of the cave to keep the wind from stirring it or blowing rain in on it. A fair supply of dry wood was stacked further in, to keep it dry. The packs were in the back of the cave and two bedrolls had been placed near the fire.

Legolas stood just out of the reach of the cold rain that fell heavily upon the land. As the elf looked out into the gathering dusk, Gimli sat on his bedroll, observing Legolas watch the rain. The tension between the two of them was uncomfortable. There were many things that needed to be said, but Legolas did not seem inclined to talk.

The elf did not speak until it was almost completely dark. "I thought you had stopped blaming yourself for the cave in, Gimli. It was not your fault and it is not going to keep me from entering other caves, no matter how much I may dislike them." Legolas kept his eyes looking out into the night, listening for the dwarf's response.

It came in the form of a heavy sigh. "It is hard for me not to take the blame, Legolas. I know you dislike dark, closed in spaces, yet I always pull you into one anyway. Every time, it seems, something goes wrong. If I had stopped insisting you join me, and accepted you were an elf who belonged in the trees, rather than dragging you underground, you would not have been hurt and none of this would have happened." The dwarf's voice was filled with guilt.

"If you stopped wishing for us to spend time underground, you would cease to be a dwarf. I may not like the darkness and being closed in, but I enjoy learning of you, Gimli. I would not know you as I do, if I had never followed you into the darkness. Just as you would not truly know me, if you had not followed me into the forest. These things are what make our friendship special, for what other elf or dwarf would do such things for the other? Cease your worry and your guilt, my friend. I am fine." Legolas spoke with much conviction, his voice soft, but fervent.

Gimli studied the elf and realized what he spoke was truth. Their friendship was unique, and he needed to accept the gift the elf gave to him. Gimli did enjoy the elf accompanying him into the places he loved. A flash of insight brought the dwarf to his feet. He walked over to Legolas and put a hand on his arm. "Thank you. I will accept this and feel guilty no longer...at least I will not once I climb that blasted tree of yours!" Gimli told him.

Legolas smiled brightly at this proclamation. "Truly, Gimli? You'll come see my tree?" It was a fair trade. An elf's fear of the dark for a dwarf's fear of heights.

"Aye. And as we speak plainly with one another, it is time you stop keeping things from me, Legolas. What is still bothering you?" Gimli sensed the elf's anxiety lingered.

Legolas took a deep breath and looked at his friend guardedly. "It is not easy for me to speak of it, Gimli, but you are correct, I must. Do you recall that night in Minas Tirith when I first arrived and we spoke?" Gimli nodded. "I did not speak of everything that night. I was ashamed to tell you just how lost in the sea I had allowed myself to become."

"Nay, lad. You told me it was bad, so bad you forgot to come visit. But that is behind us now." Gimli would not let the elf berate himself.

But Legolas would not let it go. "Yes, but what makes all that has happened so horrifying to me is I did not just forget to visit. I forgot _you_, Gimli." Legolas swallowed and dropped his eyes. This confession was harder than he had thought it would be. "I was standing looking west, lost in the sea and I could not remember why I stayed. For a few moments, I forgot you. When I remembered, I swore to myself I would never let that happen again. Yet, it has. I am sorry, Gimli. Sorry for all I have put you through. A difficult friend, I am."

Gimli absorbed what Legolas had just told him. It hurt. But the dwarf reminded himself it was not all the elf's fault. He suffered from something he could hardly control, especially alone. Legolas was not the only one to break a vow.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, my friend. Difficult, yes, but that is to be expected. You are an elf." Gimli allowed himself a small smile and caught the twitches on his friend's lips as well. "Legolas, I will not say it does not bother me that you forgot me. But what bothers me more is that I did not go to check on you. I know you get lost in your longing. It is not your fault, either. I got just as caught up in my work as you did. It seems we both need to renew our promises to each other. I will never again forget to make sure we spend the time together that you need to keep you from getting lost. I promise." Gimli swore to his friend.

Legolas blinked back those annoying tears that seemed to spring unbidden to his eyes so frequently. He met the dwarf's eyes. "Thank you, my friend. And I promise I will never again allow myself to become so isolated from those I care for, you especially."

The two friends smiled at one another, knowing from now on, they would see much more of each other to make sure the vows were kept. It was a comforting thought. Time spent between these friends was never dull. They looked forward to the times and adventures to come.

That night, for the first time in months, both elf and dwarf, got a good night's sleep.

TBC


	25. 24: An Acceptable Interruption

**Chapter Twenty-Four: An Acceptable Interruption**

"My king?" Arnien stuck his head through the door into King Elessar's office. He looked somewhat anxious, yet pleased at the same time.

"Yes, Arnien, what is it?" Aragorn asked the captain who had thankfully intruded on his paperwork. Not that he was actually accomplishing anything on it. Legolas had left to travel to the havens just over six weeks ago. Aragorn had never felt such a loss as he had felt losing his lifelong friend, not only to the sea, but also in the elf's memories. If only things had been different.

The sadness had lifted some by the wonderful news that Arwen was expecting their first child. Yet, at the same time, the sadness deepened. Aragorn desperately wished his friend could be here to see his child when it was born, could be here to teach him archery when he or she was older, could teach his child about the elves by just being there, as he had with the child Estel so many years ago. But it was not to be.

"You have a visitor, my lord. The party asked to remain anonymous, as they wish to surprise you. I am sure you will appreciate the break from your work, and enjoy this visit. I have shown them to the King's Library; they await you there." Arnien told his king with a smile.

Aragorn was at a loss, as he could not imagine who would come to see him while requesting their identity to remain anonymous. Arnien did not seem concerned in the least, so it was someone he knew well. Then he smiled. His brothers, of course. The sons of Elrond would do something of this nature for sure. Though, they would be more likely to just sneak in, if they wanted to surprise him. Now he was not so sure. But whoever it was, would be welcome to pull him away from staring at his desk as he had been doing all day.

Aragorn walked quickly to the library, his mind once again turning to Legolas and that day the elf had sat there and told him he was leaving. The library was now a haunting place, and the king wished Arnien had chosen some other place for him to meet the mysterious guest. Striding confidently into the room, Aragorn paused in the center of it. He did not see anyone. The man turned slowly, looking around the room, but no one was there. He frowned. THIS was something his brothers would most definitely do. But how to avoid looking surprised when they popped out of …

"Estel?" The soft voice silenced his thoughts immediately. It was not possible.

The man turned back towards the door and froze. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, was Legolas. A small smile was on his face as his eyes twinkled.

"Legolas?" The man asked in disbelief.

"Aye," the elf responded, straightening and moving towards the man. He came to a stop before Aragorn, as the king's eyes began to glisten.

"You are here," was all the man could think to say.

"I am here. I would think that obvious, Estel." The elf's smile grew as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Aragorn was too stunned for a moment to return the gesture. He mentally shook himself and did likewise. The two friends just stood there like that for a long moment, just looking at each other smiling. Legolas broke the greeting by pulling the man into a tight embrace. The king returned it wholeheartedly.

"I am here, and I am staying as I promised. Forgive me for the anguish I have caused you." The elf requested.

"There is nothing to forgive," the man responded as they released each other. "But how are you here? I thought..."

"That I was sailing because I could not bear the call of the sea upon my heart, even more so, when I could not remember you or Gimli. I have found, however, that the call of friends upon my heart is greater, and it would not let me step foot onto a ship." Legolas smiled softly as a tear slipped down the man's cheek. The elf brushed it away with a finger. "I have remembered everything, Estel, and I am here to resume my duties and title, if Tathar is willing to relinquish them. If not, I will just have to kill him to get him out of the way." Legolas grinned as the king shook his head, a small chuckle coming from his chest. Yes, the elf he knew so well had been returned to them.

"No, that will not be necessary. That is one elf who would much rather follow another, than lead alone. Tathar has been somewhat lost without your presence. I think he will gladly give your duties and title back, once he has knocked you down in his enthusiasm to see you." Aragorn replied. "I do not know how it is possible that you did not sail, and you must tell the story, but it is enough that you are here." Aragorn then realized there was a missing piece to this picture. The king looked behind the elf, then frowned. "Where is Gimli? Does he know of this?"

Legolas nodded, "I left Gimli in Aglarond four days ago. Perhaps, we should find the Queen? Then I will only have to tell the story once." Legolas answered. Aragorn was greatly relieved the dwarf was aware of what was going on. He was surprised Gimli had not insisted upon traveling back to Ithilien with his friend.

"Aye, let us do that." Aragorn told the elf. Then he smiled brightly at Legolas, "There is much we must tell you as well, my friend." The man and the elf left the library side by side, joy filling both of their hearts. It was a wondrous reunion.

TBC


	26. Epilogue: Listen to Your Heart

**Epilogue: Listen to Your Heart**

The sun shone down brightly on the elven settlement of Asgarnen. The rushing stream nearby could be heard throughout the area, its voice cheery and complementing that of the trees song. Birds darted through the branches of the trees, while overhead, an eagle whirled, its sharp eyes searching the ground for prey.

A squirrel darted under a huge tree, searching for nuts and acorns to store away. It paused its search and tilted its head upwards as a raised voice drifted down from over him. The sharp tone caused the creature to skitter away quickly and search for a more peaceful area.

"Legolas, you can not leave now! There is too much to be done and your people need you here! It is your place as the Lord of Ithilien to be here when your father arrives. You need to put off this visit to Rohan, my lord, just for a few weeks." Tathar spoke with conviction in his voice and eyes as he stood inside Legolas' talan, high in the tree. The argument had been going on for more than half an hour and Tathar was frantic. Legolas had only returned three months ago, to the joy of all. Yet, here he wanted to leave again!

"Tathar, I know where my place is, but you do not need me here for the king's arrival. You served in the capacity of Lord for several months. You can handle this while I am gone." The elven prince impatiently told his second in command. Legolas would not be deterred from visiting Gimli. The events of the past months had strengthened the elf's resolve to keep his promises to his friends.

After leaving the Havens, Legolas and Gimli had spent a week visiting the hobbits, catching up on the many events in each other's lives, though the accident and its complications were not mentioned to the small folk. From the Shire, they had then made their way to Edoras and spent several days visiting Eomer, who had quite a few words for the elf, until the dwarf told the king of Rohan to stuff them in his helm and let his friend be. Lothiriel had laughed merrily along with the dwarf and elf at the look on Eomer's face. Thankfully, Eomer King had learned long ago not to take the dwarf too seriously.

From Edoras, they had traveled to Aglarond, where Legolas was surprised by the warm reception he received from Gimli's people. Legolas had stayed many days before heading to Gondor alone. It was time Gimli resume his responsibilities as Lord of Aglarond, just as Legolas needed to do in Ithilien, for Tathar would never keep the title once Legolas returned.

A joyous reunion was had in Minas Tirith with Aragorn and Arwen, who had more wondrous news. The heir to the throne of Gondor had been conceived and the soon-to-be parents beamed with happiness. Legolas received much teasing concerning his need to find himself a wife and have little ones of his own…much to the elf's discomfort. Fleeing the matchmaking royal couple, Legolas found himself quickly on his way to Ithilien, as Faramir, Eowyn and Tathar, as well as all his people, needed to know he had remembered and he was not sailing. A message also needed to be dispatched to Eryn Lasgalen immediately.

Welcomed with open arms by all in Ithilien, Legolas had resumed his title and duties in Asgarnen three months ago. Now, the King of Eryn Lasgalen was coming on an official visit, but Legolas would not be here to greet him. Nothing was stopping him from seeing Gimli again. His heart told him it was time.

Ithilien's Lord looked longingly towards his bedroom where his pack was laid out, ready for him to quickly put in his things. First, he had to assure Tathar it would be fine. Thranduil had come before. Tathar had known the king his entire life. There should not be any problem.

"But _MY LORD_! Thranduil is coming to see _YOU_! That is the whole reason for his visit. What shall I tell him if you are not here?" Tathar was horrified at Legolas' persistence in the matter.

"It is very simple, actually. You tell him I am in Rohan, visiting my dear friend, Gimli. He is more than welcome to come see me there. I am sure the dwarves would make him feel quite welcome!" Legolas laughed outright at the expression his words had brought to his friend's face. Tather looked positively ill.

"I'm sure we would, but as I am here, there is no reason for you to abandon Tathar to Thranduil, Legolas." Gimli's stepped in the door, catching both elves off guard. Neither had heard the heavy-footed dwarf ascending the stairs into the tree.

Legolas' eyes widened even as he smiled. "Gimli! What brings you here?"

"Something told me it was time to make sure you were not wasting away while missing me." Gimli smiled. "I thought I would surprise you, elf. I haven't been here in quite a while."

"This is a pleasant surprise, indeed." The mischievous light was back in the elf's eyes. "Whoever thought a dwarf would actually climb a tree!"

Gimli scowled at him, "I did not climb a tree; I climbed the stairs. And do not even think of asking me to stay up here when there are perfectly good rooms down in the caverns."

Tathar quietly slipped out of the talan unnoticed. He quickly descended the stairs as the sound of bantering between elf and dwarf grew louder. No longer needed to greet King Thranduil or to talk sense into his friend, the elf slipped into his own talan, and grabbed his fishing gear.

A smile on his face, Tathar slipped off silently through the trees, heading towards the rushing stream that held his favorite spot to catch trout. As the elf walked, his ears still occasionally picked up the sound of elven laughter and dwarvish cursing. Yes, all was back to normal again in Asgarnen.

THE END


End file.
